


Trust and Friendship

by Whiskeythepainaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18 +, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: PAIRING: Jensen x Reader, Jared x ReaderWarnings: Anxiety, panic attacks, self doubts, mention of abuse, depression.Overview: You are a Animal Trainer and Stunt Woman. Your job brings you on the set of Supernatural in season 13. You meet Jensen and Jared, they show you how to trust and what true friendship.





	1. The Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, it’s the first story. I am sorry if this is long and drawn out. I have 13 parts written, is there is more in my head? 
> 
> Notes: When writing I used the character name of Lynn.  
> Character specifics: 5’4”, thigh length long brown hair, grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: The Job  
You were riding onto another TV show lot, two cats and your companion dog Dakota fighting for your lap. They were all trying to comfort you as another panic attack threatened. Dakota, a German Shepherd, is your comfort, your focus, when you have anxieties. He alerts you and gets your attention, he helps you focus and ride out the wave of panic. You have several in a given day. You have Dakota, so that you can get on with your life and your job. You may have depression with severe Anxiety and PTSD, but it will not run your life. 

Your uncanny knack with animals paired with your obsessive training in martial arts, earned you the amazing job as a Animal Trainer and Stunt Woman.  
You love your job, the physical work, the mental focus it takes is exactly what you need. You do the hard work, someone else gets the credit, you are not in this to be famous. Your latest job has you in Canada, in the cold and rain, its late fall. The TV show is a popular one that your busy schedule hasn't let you watch. You hear the stars of the show are handsome.

Rosie, a white long-haired Persian, jumps to your shoulders and reclines around your neck as the vehicle stops. You reach for the door instead of waiting for the driver to open it. Dakota and the extremely large Maine coon, Andre, hop out of the car ahead of you. Andre, who is almost as big as Dakota, is a red tabby, if he wasn't so fluffy he would look like a golden tiger. These cats weren't trained for specific actions like most trainers would have. Rosie and Andre were someone else’s pets who fit the physical description that the show was looking for. You could get them to do just about anything that was in their nature to do. You did it without fuss, noise, or having to be in the way. You had a rapport with animals and they did what you asked them to do. Dakota leans on you as you stand just outside the car. Dressed to impress in black slacks and a button down teal blouse with heels. You wore your hair down today, it reaches just above your knees. Without hesitation You walk into the building in front of you with Rosie on your shoulders, Andre and Dakota at your sides.  
The People all stop mid-rehearsal when you walk into the stunt warehouse. You make eye contact across the room with a man who has amazing green eyes. You feel a connection until he nervously looks away. The stunt coordinator, Lou, walks over to greet you and begins introducing you to the people in the room. All of the men tower over you, the shortest looked to be about 6" tall. Rosie still on your shoulders, Andre and Dakota stay by the door you approach everyone and start shaking hands. When you reach Green eyes, Lou introduces you.  
“Jensen Ackles, meet Lynn Piper. Animal Trainer and Stunt Woman.”  
You reach to shake Jensen’s hand. When your hands touch, you feel something akin to a electric shock; you are flooded with feelings of joy, pleasure, attraction, and a half dozen other positive emotions. You watch his eyes dilate and know he feels the same as you did. The gentleman next to Jensen is taller with long hair and hazel eyes, Jared. Shaking his hand you again feel the shock, feelings of warmth, peace, comfort, kindness, and attraction, jumble through you, this man has a child-like enthusiasm. His hesitation to let go of you hand for a second and the dilated eyes tell you he felt the same thing. You wonder what has just happened with these two strange men. You don’t have much time to ponder as you meet the rest of the group.  
A few of the stunt people heard of your skills and a special move you perfected and inquire if your willing to give a demonstration. Taking a deep breath, You agree, this is a test so they can see what you can do. Sending Rosie off your shoulders with a nod towards Dakota and Andre she jumps down and trots over to them.  
"So, Jared, care to be my attacker?" You ask winking at him. "You too Jensen." You knew by their names these two were the stars of the show, you wanted to assess their stunt skills since you would be working closely with them and the animals. If they are going to test you, you are going to test them.  
Kicking off your heels and tossing them over near the animals. You are now at your real height of 5'4", your heels only add 2 inches. When you approach Jared he truly towers over you. You exude confidence as you begin to explain what you intended to do and what he needs to do. This is your specialty, you know what you are doing. In this you have not anxieties, no doubts, this is what you excel in. You know this move, you perfected this move. You know you wont hurt anyone. The only unknown factor is the new opponent you are working with. By the tall muscular physique, you judge that Jared can hold your weight as you need him to.  
"You are going to put both hands to my neck like your choking me, lifting me up in the process. I'll have my hands on your wrists and forearms holding my weight there so you aren't really choking me, ok? You can hold me at arms length or whatever is comfortable for you.”  
Jared looks down at you and hesitates. "Let me explain the rest then we can try you lifting me. What I'm gonna do after you lift me is I'm going to kick out with my legs, I'll make contact with your hips to push off of you to flip backwards, the higher you lift me off the ground the better this works. A good reaction if your still in range and make it look like I kick you in the jaw, if you want. You don't have to, you can just stagger back from the kick. Brace yourself as you feel the need. I go for the hips so as not to hurt you. I will be putting some force into it just to get me moving, I'll also be pulling myself up at your arms some to get the flip going. Think you can handle that?"  
Jared still hesitates "um.."  
"May I?" You ask gesturing for his hands. Touching his hands gives you those same feelings as before, ignoring the feelings, you cross his wrists and position his hands under your jaw, positioning his long fingers to look like they are around your neck to look like he was choking you. "Bend your knees and at the elbows and push up with your arms, lift me up." You instruct as you firmly grasp his wrists and forearms to hold yourself up. Jared follows your instructions, he easily lifts you.  
"Good, set me down. See not so bad." He may have lifted you an inch above the ground.  
"Your sure I didnt hurt you?" Jared asks blinking as he reacts to touching you.  
"Yes I'm sure, think you can lift me higher?"  
This time he gets you a foot above the ground, your eye to eye with him before he sets you down.  
"Okay, perfect. Now, Jensen, when I land and face you, go ahead and take a right swing at me, I'll dodge and you block as I try to hit you with my left. You swing another right, I'll take the hit and stagger back. You advance on me and take my wrists ending the fight. Got it?"  
Jensen nods accepting your instructions without comments. You quickly braid your long hair to hide your blush. This was the first time that no one questioned or doubted you. You can tell that these men believe you know what you are doing. There is not any feelings of doubt coming from these two men. This surprises you, as most opponents you have had in the past have some form of mistrust or disbelief that you could do any stunts let alone pull off the move you are describing.  
"Good, ready Jared? Let's go!"  
Facing Jared, he lifts you up. When your eye to eye, he pushes you up a little more as your bare feet connect with his hips and you lift off of his arms to execute the backward flip. Jared stays standing, not even staggering back from you pushing off from him. You brush your foot by his face, barely brushing by his chin and he reacts as if you kicked him perfectly. Landing you turn to face Jensen. Making eye contact he swings, you dodge, and attack, he takes the "punch" rather than block as you instructed. The dance begins. It's as if you can read each other's minds. You know how he is gonna move, just as he knows what you are going to do. It's amazing.  
"Jared" You call out as Jensen reacts, sprawling with a fake kick from you. "Jared, Wake up, ready!? Left!" You call as you turn and stalk towards him. He was standing awestruck at the way you and Jensen moved. Now it was his turn. You called out two more instructions, and he has caught on, you're both caught in the dance. After a moment Jared advances at you, you turn, running towards the wall you run up it, flip over Jared as he advances towards the wall. You land only to face Jensen with a fake knife he picked up somewhere. More blows are exchanged.  
"Jared grab me." You instruct. From behind you Jared wraps his arms around you as you back up into him, immobilizing you. Jensen approaches with the knife in hand. Jensen then goes to stab you with the knife. The Winchesters vanquish another foe as you fall to the floor in mock death.  
Breathing heavily Jensen puts his hand out to help you up. "Some work out." He states, dazzling you with a smile as the room erupts in applause. Taking Jensen's hand to stand the rush of emotions at his touch again wash over you. You are amazed at the flood of feelings at the touch of these to men. You are not given an opportunity to dwell on it as the group approach you all.  
"That was amazing!" Jared cheers. As the rest of the group descend to congratulate you and comment on your style. When excitement calms down, Lou calls the guys back to practice, excusing Jared and Jensen who are needed on set.  
A Personal Assistant approaches you and offers to take you to the trailer you are assigned with the animals. You put on your shoes, collect Rosie, Andre and Dakota and follow the P.A. 

Your trailer was as you asked for it to be. You look around and try not to think of the attractive men you just met. You again feel a rise of anxiety as you think about the fact that the majority of the people on this set, or the ones you will be working closest with, are men. You haven’t been comfortable with men for a long time, your Step-father ruined that for you. For some reason though, Jensen and Jared seem to be the exception. There is some kind of connection. You are empathic, you can sense others feelings. You can project emotions as well. For the most part, when you are around people, you have learned to block out the outside emotions. Only when you touch someone do you sometimes feel things from them. You still don’t understand what happened with Jensen and Jared, you feel everything from them. You feel things from them that you aren’t sure you understand, It’s more than normal emotions.  
Not wanting to allow your anxieties to take over you remember the elated feeing during the earlier demonstration, you decide to take the cats out to the lot for exercise. You change in to something a little more appropriate for exercise and lead the cats outside to the grassy area near the trailers. Andre loves to chase you and bat at your legs and jump for your arms in attack mode as you jog around. You've gotten a routine where you run with Andre chasing, he will swipe and grab at your legs until he knocks you down. Then you will then roll over to face Andre and scramble back on all fours as he stalks and pounces on you for the kill. It's one of many training games you play. The scenario is similar to what you do when working with the larger cat breeds like Tigers or Lions. Andre enjoys the exercise as he has a high prey drive and you stay in practice. Alternating exercises between the two cats, you never notice that you gather an audience. Dakota is goes over to the tallest man in the audience to sit at his feet as more people gather to watch you with the cats.  
Rosie loves heights and climbing, she enjoys to jumping from her perch to your shoulders and any surface she can reach. She has an amazing leap and will easily jump from a tree limb 10 feet above ground to your shoulder. You are getting her accustomed to pawing at your face as you approach her at eye level since this will be what you understand is required of her on set, your back was to Andre. Rosie is on her perch.  
Suddenly you are tackled by Andre when you have your back to him, he jumped up landing between your shoulders. The force of the 40 lbs. cat hits you with sends you to the ground. There is a feral growl from Andre as he takes a mouthful of your hair, it looks like he is biting the back of your neck. The action causes the audience to gasp. Jared who has Dakota by his side takes a step towards you until Dakota steps in front of him as if telling him to wait and watch. Andre then seems to jump straight up as you roll over. You wrap your arms around Andre as he lands on your chest laughing that he caught you. At this time Rosie trots over to Jared and jumps from the ground to his shoulder purring in his face.  
Standing you look over at the group, you begin to walk towards Dakota and the people gathered. You see Jared and Jensen, a man with bright blue eyes in a trench coat, the dark haired Personal Assistant who showed you to your trailer, with a notebook in her arms, and someone dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with paint all over him. Jared introduces you to the other actor, Misha in the trench coat, Tonya who is a P.A. and John, one of the set crew. The three actors were all exiting their trailers and heading onset to film a scene when they were distracted by you with the cats. While you are shaking hands with Misha, Tonya looks at her watch and reminds the three actors to get on the set. You apologize to the Tonya, after all you were right by the trailers while working with the cats. After you collect Rosie from Jared’s shoulders, the actors follow the P.A. to the set as you lead the cats back to your trailer. You begin getting them settled for the night. You were finally tired enough that you wouldn’t have a full panic attack. You had a long day, you settle down to relax a little with the animals.  
____  
You wake in your trailer to noises outside. You are instantly alert and look for what you can use defend yourself with. You look at Dakota, he is alert but not defensive. It sounds like someone talking loudly next to your trailer, you think you recognize Jared's voice. The windows don’t open in the trailer so you carefully open your door to see Jared pacing between the trailers on the phone. His body language and the tone of his voice are tense, he is upset. He goes to hang up the phone and you quickly try to close your door so he doesn’t think you were spying. He doesn't see you as he puts the phone in his pocket and swipes a hand down his face. He crumpled to the steps of the trailer next to yours. You can feel anxiety emanating from him. You also notice his breathing is becoming a little irregular. “Jared, you okay?” You ask approaching him. He doesn't answer right away and you see his eyes are unfocused.  
Taking his hand, you place it at the pulse point at your neck, the steady beat of a heart can be calming. His other hand you hold by the wrist taking his pulse. His pulse is steady and strong. "Jared look at me, focus, what color are my eyes?" Taking steady breaths you radiate calming energies towards him. "Jared? Darlin? Talk to me? What color are my eyes?" You ask him again.  
Blinking, Jared focuses on your face "Um, huh?! Silver. Your eyes are silver." He stammers.  
You smile at him fighting a blush. That's a new one, you think. Most people say grey, or the color of rain clouds, you've even been told cold steel, like your heart. Silver sounds so poetic. You always used gems to describe a persons eyes. Jared’s pupils are so large you barely see the amber and green of his hazel eyes.  
"Shit, sorry, I didnt mean to disturb you. I didnt know anyone was here." He blushed removing his hand from your chest.  
"Its okay, I couldn’t sleep, new surroundings, got me feeling anxious and lost. I heard you out here. Hey, mind keeping me company for a bit? I'll warm up some cider?" You offer, hoping he had a chivalrous nature, knowing he shouldn't go off alone.  
"Um, yeah, sure. You alright?" He asks as you lead him into your trailer. Rosie immediately jumps on to Jared's shoulder as he sits down.  
"I suffer from severe anxiety, that's why I have the Dakota, he's my service dog. I can have several panic attacks in one day. He helps me cope, get through the worst of it, and prevents some attacks." You explain. "You were awesome today, by the way. The way you move and the muscle control you have." You gush a little more complimenting him on his stunt work, while pouring cider into mugs to heat in the microwave.  
The deer in the headlights look Jared gave you as you explained about your anxiety morphed into a blush as you changed the subject to the mock fight you had earlier.  
"Oh, um, we'll watching you with Jensen. Wow. Did you tell him to do all that when you talked to him? It was like watching a dance.. " He rambled on, while he started petting Rosie, absently, who moved to his lap.  
You kept Jared talking, he was relaxing as he tells you about the show. You answer his questions about your work. Jared explains that he has his own battles with anxiety. Its something he is very open about, he is an advocate for mental health. You share that in common with him.  
"It's late, I should go." Jared says after you both yawn.  
"You gonna be alright? If you ever need to talk, I'm here." You say as you hand him a business card with your phone number on it.  
"Um, yeah, thanks, why did you ask me your eye color by the way?" Jared asks looking at you as he slips your card in his pocket.  
"It's what my therapist suggested. It gets you to stop internalizing and you are forced to focus on something and answer a question. Gives you an anchor outside of yourself." You smile. "If you ever find anyone in a loop, feel free to use it. You see it works."  
He swipes a hand down his face, "Well, thanks." As he moves Rosie and stands to leave.  
"Hey, you gonna be okay? Seriously, Your welcome to stay and talk." You tell him. You can tell he is feeling better about himself.  
"Yeah, thanks, really. It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow. You deserve some rest. You can come talk to me anytime too, alright?"  
"Thank you Jared." You tell him as he steps out into the night. You suddenly feel a chill as the warm, peaceful, comfort of Jared's presence leaves when he does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two: Panic  
The next day is a busy one. You have a meeting with the director and another with the Stunt Coordinator, on how the animals will fit into the scenes. It's lunch time when your done with the meetings. You are feeling a bit overwhelmed. You missed your morning workout. Suddenly you have that feeling that you want out of your skin, that you need to get away, the fight or flight panic begins. You look around for a place to hide. You take off running full speed, not noticing that you passed Jensen, he saw you take off towards the wooded area behind the studio.  
15 minutes later, Jensen finds you huddled on the ground behind a log. Dakota in your face, trying to get you to calm down. You're shaking and crying. Overwhelmed. Your head is filled with thoughts that you were gonna disappoint everyone. That you couldn't do this, you were unworthy to be here.  
"Hey, hey, Lynn? Sweetheart, What are you doing out here?" Jensen says as he finds you. "Shit." He takes out his phone and dials. "Yeah, I've found her, we're in the woods back of the studio. She's having a panic attack, I think. What? Okay. It's worth a try."  
Jensen hangs up the phone, Squats down eye level with you. Dakota had moved between You and Jensen he won’t allow Jensen to touch you.  
Jensen tries to puts his hands on your shoulders. After Dakota gets in his way several times he gives up. Dakota leans on you.  
"Lynn, Kitten, look at me, come on, look at me. Lynn, what color are my eyes?" As the warmth of Dakota and the sound of Jensen's voice penetrates your inner monologue, you focus on the face in front of you. "Lynn, look at me? That's my girl, now tell me, what color are my eyes?"  
Hesitantly, you stammer "Peridot, with green sea glass and emerald.” The look on Jensen's face, a mix of a blush and confusion, almost make you giggle. "Perdiot, it's August's birthstone, it's a distinct color green, like your eyes right now." You bush as you explain. Embarrassment and guilt hit you. "Egads, I'm sorry! You were looking for me?" You sigh. You are a little self conscious of your tear covered face and use the sleeve of your long sleeve blouse to wipe your face. You were lucky in the fact your face and eyes don’t redden or get puffy when you cry. A genetic blessing you are thankful for.  
"You sure you're okay?" Jensen asks. "I saw you run out here, when I mentioned it to Jared he told me you have panic attacks. So we began looking for you."  
You nod not trusting your voice. Jensen places his hands on your shoulders, it felt reassuring, you notice that the feelings you felt when you shook his hands were there, muted a little, but the joy and positivity was there.  
Dakota bounds off to someone you hear approaching. "That's probably Jared." Jensen states, noticing you tense. He seems hesitant to let you go, but knows Jared will probably want to get a look at you.  
"Over here Jared!" He calls standing up taking his hands off of you.  
" Lynn, you alright?" Jared looks at you kneeling down as you are still huddled against the log.  
"Yeah. I am sorry you're out here looking for me. You've got to have more important things to do." You stammer rubbing your arms.  
"What? No, you are important ,Lynn." Jared says putting his hands over yours.  
“That’s not what I meant Jared. You two, the stars of the show, you could have sent someone else after me. You didn't have to look for me yourself. Most others would've sent a lackey to look for me. Thank you."  
Jared looks you in the eyes. You begin shivering again. "Your like ice! Let's get you up." As he pulls you up to stand.  
"Here," Jensen puts his jacket over your shoulders. "What, it'll fit her better than yours would!" He says to Jared who was giving him a look you couldn't see.  
The jacket swallows you, it's warm from Jensen and smells like his Cologne. Shivering still, you smile at the two men you stutter, "Thank you."  
Jared's hand on your back, he guides you towards the studio and trailers. "Let's get you to your trailer and warm."  
Jensen and Jared, both, take one of your hands as you step out of the woods without saying a word, somehow knowing you needed the comfort. You were totally amazed. You met these men yesterday. You never felt comfortable around new people, especially this fast, especially with men. Here you are, holding hands with these to handsome men as they walk with you to your trailer.  
"In you go." Jared nudges you as you step towards your door. "You coming in?" You ask looking from Jensen to the Jared. “You don't have to, I mean you probably have to get back to work.." You stammer starting to take off Jensen's jacket. "You keep it for now," Jensen says. "Actually we should get into makeup and wardrobe, if you are going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. You sure about the jacket? It might get cat hair on it. I just remembered, you are allergic, right? I was told one of you were. I don't want to be blamed for you getting sick." You hold the jacket out to Jensen.  
"Uh, yeah. Um. Okay, thanks." Jensen stammers. He had forgotten about the cats.  
"Again Thank you. I'll be okay. Honest." You tell both of them.  
"Hey, give me your phone, I'll put our numbers in it." Jensen asks. You pull your phone out of your pocket unlock it and hand it over to him. Jared gives you a look and standing on the steps to your trailer you lean over to give him a hug. "Feel free to come on set, you can watch. We don't mind." Jared says as he looks you in the eyes.  
"Yeah Lynn, come keep us company." Jensen says as he gives you your phone back.  
"Um, sure, I should probably get cleaned though." As you realize your backside is covered in mud from sitting on the ground.  
"There is time, we still have to get ready, I can come collect you if you really want." Jensen says.  
"We'll probably take longer to be ready than you." Jared states.  
"Okay, sounds good. It won't take me and Dakota long, I don't want him tracking mud of all over." You say opening your door. "I will see you soon." You smile over your shoulder.

You are just finishing brushing Dakota, when there is a knock on your door.  
"Lynn, ready?" You hear Jared call.  
You had changed from your muddy business slacks and blouse to skinny jeans and off the shoulder 80's style top, also exchanging your heels for your favorite pair of boots. You exit your trailer, Dakota at your side. You hear a sound from one or both of the two men standing in front of you.  
"This okay?" You ask, worried.  
"Yeah, it's fine." Jared replies after shaking his head with a smile. Jensen admires you with a smile.  
"Lead the way Gentlemen." Jared takes the lead, Jensen walks next to you.  
"This is the Bunker set." Jared explains opening the door for you.  
They quickly guide you through the set and position you for the best view out of the way of the film crew. They begin joking, teasing and even flirting with you, as the crew finishes up getting things ready. You surprise yourself and flirt back with them. You have never felt so comfortable around men as you do with these guys. They become all business when the Director calls ready. Jared and Jensen joke and act like two big children between takes. After the first few takes they begin trying to make each other mess up. They laugh often, having fun on set, including you in their teasing. When they wrap for the night Jared gives you a quick hug and walks off calling someone on his phone. Jensen walks you back to your trailer and gives you a hug, making sure you will be alright.  
An hour later you have the cats and dog fed they are settled for the night, your phone buzzes. Surprised that you received a text, as your agent is the only one who ever calls you. You look at your phone and see that the message was from Jensen.  
“how are you doing?”  
“I’m alright, thanks. Surprised you are up so late.” you reply  
“Was on the phone. Thought I to check on you before heading to bed.”  
“I am good. Just finished a tub of ice cream and was going to cry myself to sleep. JK. I was just getting ready to crash. Thank you. Andre is snoring. Lol. ” You send  
“The Kitten is sassy tonight ”  
“Thanks. Get some sleep Jay.” You hit send, then worry that he will be upset with the nickname.  
“ Jared tell you to call me that?”  
“Um, no, just was using the first letter of your name. If you don’t like it. I’m sorry.”  
“Its alright, Kitten. I don’t mind. It’s something my friends call me. Get some rest. See you tomorrow.”  
You shake your head, surprised at the emotions you have been getting from Jensen. He feels protective of you, almost paternal or big brotherly, yet he is also attracted to you. He is one of the stars of the show. He didn't even have to be nice to you. You're only on set here for a short time. Yet he has truly taken an interest in you, he wants to be your friend.  
Both the tall, handsome, leading actors truly want to be your friends. Smiling, confused at your feelings, you drift off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Three: Filming  
The next days go quickly. When you are finally ready to start filming, you are always close by the director just in case he wants the animals to do something different. There were several cats and dogs now on set. You had control of all of them. There were handlers to care for them, but you were the one working on Set and making them respond on cue. You were controlling 10 different pets at one time on set today.  
The first time Rosie saw Jared on set, she ran over and leapt to his shoulders purring. She seems to have taken a liking to the tall, kind actor. You rush over apologizing and try to remove Rosie. Jensen laughs at you on your tip toes reaching for Rosie who is on the taller actors shoulders, and still out of your reach. You turn and stick your tongue out at Jensen like a child. Jared laughs and says it's alright for her to stay. After that anytime the filming stops or there is a break Rosie runs to Jared.  
The set was all serious, even Jensen and Jared start out behaving themselves in the beginning. As the day progresses the men act up more and more, as everyone relaxes. The director assures you this is normal, that Jared and Jensen have been worse. You have a good time on set, the casual atmosphere was wonderful. Most of the other shoots you've done, the directors are stressed and so serious. No one likes working with animals, until they work with you. Most of the time working with animals the filming takes a long time since the animals don't always do what is wanted on command. The Trainers are noisy, the crew has to be still, it is all sorts of complicated.  
This is why you have been so busy in the last 3 years. Your animals do exactly what is asked every time. You use your empathy to communicate with the animals on some level and they work with you doing as you ask. You can work with practically any animal. You don’t have constantly train or work with them. They can be someone’s pets, or animals who have been around people. Your agent sets up your schedule, he has a list of pet owners, animal rehabilitation centers, and wildlife caretakers who allow you to work with their animals for filming. The confidence the director and actors have in you and your animals on this set is refreshing. 

On day four of filming, you are on set with the two cats filming with the guest star for the show. The actress appears very nervous. You walk over to her with the pretense of checking on Rosie who was strutting up to her.  
"You alright?" You ask her projecting calm.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just.." she sighs.  
"Jennifer, it's okay. Take a deep breath." You tell her.  
"This is Rosie. She is soft if you want to pet her. She loves her chin to be scratched." You scratch Rosie's chin for a moment and allow Jennifer to take over. Rosie begins to purr loudly.  
"She is really sweet" Jennifer relaxes as she pets Rosie.  
"Andre is the orange one, he's a gentle giant." You tell her  
"Andre, That's a strange name for a cat?" She asks you  
"His owner named him after a wrestler from the 80's." You explain.  
"Oh, that's sweet. He isn't yours?" She asks. "I thought animal trainers owned their animals?"  
"I can work with a wide range of animals, I couldn't own all of them. I have a group of pet owners who allow me to work with their pets. This way the animals get all the love and attention they deserve, and I don't have to be limited to specific animals. I will admit I truly enjoy working with the larger felines, like panthers, tigers, and lions. Though bears are great too." You explain  
"Wow, that sounds exciting." Jennifer replies.  
Just then the director calls the set to order. You go back over next to the director and motion for Rosie and Andre to take their places. The scene goes smoothly, the director asks for a few changes from the cats and the actress. During the shoot you were right there encouraging Jennifer. You were willing to go over her lines at lunch when she was flustered. You even stop the director once when Jennifer was having a hard time and needed a break.  
You don't see Jensen or Jared all day, they are not in the scenes you are working on with the cats. The crew is really great, everyone is gushing over Rosie and Andre between takes. The director likes what he sees and the day progresses.  
At the end of the day, the director pulls you aside. He praises you, telling did a great job with Jennifer. He explained she was nervous because it was her first real role. "Had Jared and Jensen been on set they would have been supportive and encouraged her. They weren't on set today and you took over naturally. Thank you. You're just like one of the crew." He tells you.  
Things wrap earlier than expected for the team. Jennifer approaches you.  
"Thank you for all your help today. I feel better about all of this." She waves at the set. "I was so terrified, I heard that directors were mean tyrants and that being the a guest, people ignore you. That the stars of the show are rude and look down on you. When I met Jared and Jensen yesterday they are soo nice! Not to mention hot! Everyone has been so great, especially you." She gushes giving you will hug.  
"This is different from most sets, this is a family. I'll be honest I've only been here a week. It feels like home. Jared and Jensen are great. I've never met better people. You will occasionally run into some sets that are exactly like the stories you heard. Most of the sets I've worked on have been Like that. I'm afraid that nothing will ever compare to working on Supernatural though. These people are really a family, they have worked together so long, they have everything down to an art." You tell her sincerely  
"Now I apologize, but I must get these guys to the trailer to rest." You say as Rosie starts dozing on your shoulders and Andre begins pawing at you.  
"Thank you, will I see you tomorrow?" Jennifer asks  
"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow." You say picking up Andre in your arms to carry him off to your trailer.  
An hour later you're reclining with Rosie in your lap, Andre draped across your legs . You are watching tv when your phone buzzes.  
"Heard you were done early." The text read from Jensen.  
"Yeah, things went well today" You reply  
"You doing alright?" He asks, you can almost feel the true concern in the text.  
You reply "I'm good, I enjoyed working with Jennifer."  
"That's great!" Jensen replies  
You take a photo of the cats on you and send it to him.  
"I think they are worn out!" You caption the photo  
"Lol! Looks like you aren't moving anytime soon. Well I've got to get back. Glad you are doing alright. ~J" 

 

You wake up the next morning to a text.  
"Heard what you did with Jennifer, thank you. You are awesome.” It reads from Jared. He probably sent it when they were done filming late last night.  
You go for your morning jog with Dakota. Jennifer sees you when she arrives and runs over to you.  
"Hey, I'm so scared, I'm gonna mess up I know it."  
"It's okay. I'll go over your lines with you. I'll be right there on set. You've got this!" You encourage her.  
You spend the morning with Jennifer. When Jensen and Jared arrive you introduce Jennifer to them again, to make her more comfortable. Jennifer gushes for a moment and ask after their families. She talks about how adorable Jared's two boys are, how beautiful his wife and daughter are. She asks Jensen about his daughter and the twins. She gushes over how sweet Danneel, his wife, was when she met her once. You listened to them talk affectionately about their families with Jennifer. Your heart melts more for these two men, they left their families back in the 'States while they filmed Supernatural here.  
Jennifer went to nap during lunch break, you are sitting at a table eating the days special, Jensen approaches you and asks to sit down.  
"Sure," You smile up at him.  
"It's been a great morning. Thank you for helping Jennifer. The director told us what you did for her yesterday."  
"I remember what it's like to be new on a set. While I didnt have lines to say, I was still scared shitless. I did what someone else did for me." You shrug.  
Jared comes over with his lunch and takes the other seat at the table with you and Jensen. "So, how do you get the animals to do it?" Jared asks you  
"Empathy." You respond "It's the ability to understand and share feelings." You explain. Both men give you a confused look.  
"How does this empathy work with the animals?" Jared asks.  
"Animals are sensitive and pick up on your emotions. I have developed a way to communicate with them using this. It's something I've done since I was young." You explain. "I have always been sensitive to what people feel. Sometimes I can tell what a person is feeling. Like those feelings you had the first time you shook my hand. That was empathy." You look at Jared then Jensen. "Yes, I felt it too." You respond blushing. Both men focus on their lunch for a moment, they didn't know the other had felt something with you as well.  
"I don’t always get feeling from people. I've never shared feelings like that before. Then I meet the two of you, and wham! I feel, all these emotions, with both of you. I don't know what that means." You ramble on. "I just met you and yet I feel I've known you for a while." You pause looking at them. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling." You look at your plate. "Um, I better check on the cats." You stammer standing. You clean up your lunch and dart off to your trailer before either men could respond. You'd felt the embarrassment and the surprise your words had on both Jensen and Jared. You were confused. You didn't understand why you felt this way with them. Your past experience made you distrust men. Jared and Jensen were different. They were both so kind and genuine. True they were so amazingly handsome and, you must admit, sexy. 'Where did that thought come from?' You ask yourself. You don't know anything about theses men. Even with therapy and time, you still can't let go of the hold that your abusive step-father has on you. Dakota comes over to you, whining.  
A knock on your trailer startles you out of your thoughts, thoughts that were leading you to a panic attack.  
"Yes?" You call out.  
"Your on the set in 5 minutes" the Personal Assistant, Tonya, calls to you through the door.  
"Thank you, Tonya, we're on our way!" You reply standing and motioning for the cats to follow you.  
The rest of the day goes quickly. Despite the conversation at lunch, there is no awkwardness between you, Jared, and Jensen. They must have talked to each other. You realize they are very good friends, and probably don't have secrets from the other. You spend the rest of the day alternating working and laughing. The animals are exhausted when the director wraps for the night. 

~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Four: It’s The Weekend!  
It's Friday, the stunt work day. You are asked to step in, as one of the stunt women in the scene wasn't able to make it. This is the longest and most active day of shooting. You lose track of the time, everyone is working hard. There is still the jokes, laughing, flirting, and the men do get up to their antics on set. The cats hit their marks, everything goes just right. Before you know it, the director is calling an end to the day. You are tired, yet pumped, the all day workout has you energized in a way. "Its Friday night, would you like to go to a local place, get some drinks with us?" Jared asks you.  
"Um, sure, sounds good." You agree.  
"We'll all get cleaned up. And meet by the car, okay.” Jared tells you.  
You nod, smiling at Jared. Collecting the tired cats you head to your trailer and get them settled and you get cleaned up. Dressed in a white dress with blue flowers, with matching blue heels, and a white sweater you step out of your trailer. Clif, the guy's bodyguard, Jared and Jensen are in standing near a car talking. They look up at you as you walk over to them. All three men's eyes grow large as they look you up and down. "Like what you see?" You tease, blushing.  
Jared and Jensen are in jeans and a dress shirt. You almost wonder if you are over dressed, but you don't often get to wear this dress. It's your favorite.  
"You look lovely, Lynn." Jared tells you.  
"Your beautiful." Jensen says quietly next to you.  
"Thank you, you guys clean up nicely yourselves." You reply with a smile. Jensen clears his throat, "After you." he says opening the car door for you.  
You climb into the back seat, Jensen gets in next to you. Jared takes the front passenger seat as Clif climbs in the driver's seat. The conversation is casual in the car. The men are talking about the week.  
The three of you meet up with some of the other stunt men, one is showing everyone a video he recorded on his phone the other day. As the phone is passed to you, Jared and Jensen watch over your shoulders. The video is of your fight with Jensen and Jared the first day you are on set.  
"Man, can you send me this?" Jared asks the owner of the phone, Chris, you think is his name.  
"Sure, you going to post is?" Chris asks him.  
"If Lynn says it's okay," Jared replies looking at you.  
"If your on social media, I can tag you in it." he tells you giving you a puppy eyes look for permission to post the video.  
"Yeah, sure," You reply giving him your Twitter name and Facebook page.  
The men get a little loud as the drinks flow. After your first shot of tequila, you have keep to drinking water. You don't like to lose control of your faculties around people you didn't know that well. You doubted that Jared and Jensen would do anything, or let anyone else do anything. Old habits die hard and even though you could protect yourself and fight even black-out drunk, you didn't like getting into that situation.  
The more drunk Jared and Jensen got the more touchy Feely they got. Neither man was disrespectful, they seemed to know where they could touch you. Your arms, back, shoulders, Jared even patted your knee once. They never crossed any lines. Jared was content sitting next to you, his arm brushing yours. Jensen took to using you as a chin rest, his arm around your shoulders. When the music started Chris, asked if you wanted to dance. You had fun on the dance floor dancing with Chris, Todd, even getting Jensen to dance with you. You were having a great time, until a stranger who wasn't in your group grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close to him. The guy begins to try to kiss on your neck, holding tight to your waist. You began to panic as the guy didn't think let go of you when you gently pushed away from him. The music was loud on the dance floor and he couldn't hear you tell him no, to back off. Panic settles in your gut, you were caught off guard by this stranger. Before you could react defensively, Jared and Jensen were with Todd, who you were dancing with, were surrounding you and the stranger. The look on the faces of the men must have frightened the guy who held you and he let go, put his hands up and he backed off. Jensen wraps his arm around you protectively and escorts you out to the table you were all at.  
" Lynn, You alright?" The three men ask you.  
" Lynn?" Jensen takes your shoulders. He looks you in the eyes. "Sweetheart, you're okay. We've got you." You feel the concern and comfort rolling off him.  
"Thank you. I'm okay. It's okay. I'm sorry." You stammer looking at your feet.  
" Lynn?" Jared says putting his hand between your shoulder blades gently rubbing your back.  
You look up at him. "I'm okay. I just was surprised by the guy." You internally berate yourself for letting your guard down. You can't believe it. What are these men doing to you? You become angry with yourself.  
You realize Jensen asked you if you wanted to leave.  
"No, it's okay, I don't want to ruin the night. We don't have to leave." You stammer. Thinking to yourself. 'I've ruined the evening. Way to go kid!' Your thoughts spiral downwards.  
" Lynn, Sweetheart, look at me." Jared tells you.  
You meet his eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He tells you. You feel his sincerity, he believes what he is telling you. It's then you realize that while they never asked and you never told, they know you have issues around men. How do they know?  
A loud thud of a glass breaks your thoughts as a shot of tequila is placed in front of you. "Drink." Chris tells you.  
You do as your told, feeling the warmth from the liquid fill you as you swallow.  
"Um thanks."  
Jensen sits next to you on the left, Jared the right. The rest of the men sit around the table and begin talking and draw you into the conversation. They all do their best to distract you from the earlier incident and have a good time. They tell stories of the pranks they pulled, or had suffered through, late into the night. You are helping drunk Jensen to the car. Clif is helping a drunk Jared, into the front seat of the car. "Whoa, yous strong for such a tiny thing," Jensen mumbles as you hold all his weight as he stumbles a third time.  
You laugh as you reach the car and pour him in.  
"Ha! She can carry your drunk ass, do it gracefully, and in three inch heels no less. " Jared laughs from the front seat.  
You blush, quietly climbing in next to Jensen. The intoxicated men doze off as you travel the roads of Vancouver, Jensen's head ends up on your shoulder. Clif pulls up out front of the apartment building for Jensen. You wake him gently. He stumbles out of the car tripping over the curb. You quickly exit the car to help him. Clif waves to you that he will wait for you. You proceed to help Jensen up to his apartment.  
"You are pretty". Jensen tells you playing with a strand of your hair. He had handed you his keys after fumbling with them for a moment at his door.  
"Thank you, Jensen" You blush opening his door.  
"Will you be alright from here?" You ask, hoping he will be.  
"Uh, yeah." He says as you hand him his keys.  
"Drink a bottle of water before you go to sleep and another first thing when you wake up, it will help with any hangover. Water is your friend." You smile. "Thank you Jensen, for tonight. I had a good time." You lean up on your toes to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Your welcome, Kitten. Thank you." He stammers. You take steps back to head down the hall as he watches you from his door way.  
“Night Jay”  
"Good night, Kitten." He tells you.  
You climb into the car in a daze, you felt his arousal next to you all night, felt disappointment when you didn't come into his apartment.  
Clif stops at another apartment building a few blocks away. Jared is barely awake and you help Clif with getting him up to his apartment. Clif gets Jared sprawled out on the bed and motions for you to help get Jared's shoes off him. You leave Jared passed out with a bottle of water on the bed stand and follow Clif back to the car. He drops you off at your trailer. "Good night, Clif. Thank you." You wave to him.  
You climb wearily into the trailer. Tomorrow is your first real day off in a while. You decide to you are sleep in.  
Dakota, Andre, and Rosie wake you early the next morning. They don't let you sleep in. Trying to not think of last night and keep the panic attack at bay. You go for a jog, then do some Tai Chi before breakfast. You bathe and brush the cats. You were about to give Dakota a bath when you phone rings.  
Seeing it's Jared You answer. "Morning, sleepy head."  
"Hey, how's our girl this morning?"  
"Rosie? She's alright, a bit pissed right now cuz I gave her a bath but she will get over it." You joke  
You hear Jared laugh. "Thanks for the water. I know there is no one else there today, I didnt know if you had any plans to do anything. If you didn't, did you want to hang out with us? We could take you to see some of the sights of Vancouver."  
"Um, uh. I don't have any plans, I really didn't think about it.. I've not had a day off in a while." You sigh. You almost feel the disappointment through the phone " Ya know, being alone does not sound appealing." You shiver, after last night if left alone you'd probably fall into a pit of panic and despair "If you don't mind me playing tourist. Sure!" You smile.  
"Alright!"  
"We'll can be there in an hour? Meet you at the security gate?" Jensen asks  
"Sure!" You respond, you realize that you must have been on speakerphone and the guys were already together.  
You brush Dakota quickly, put on your favorite pair of skinny jeans and blouse, your favorite pair of boots, and the one and only jacket you have. You are waiting for the guys to pull up at the security booth with Dakota a few minutes early. Jared is driving , he pulls up while you are talking with the security person. Jensen tells you they will be picking up Jennifer as well before heading downtown.  
You spend the weekend with the three actors. Jennifer and you enjoy playing tourist, taking photos and gawking at everything. The weekend goes quickly. The men take you both to a lovely bistro for dinner Sunday night.  
"So, what is in store for you after this?" Jennifer asks you at dinner  
"Um, I have a pet food commercial on Thursday. I think I have an audition for movie on Friday. I'll be in Thailand by Sunday, to help at a animal rehabilitation center, where some tigers need help. Then I'm doing stunts for something in China, and I'll be back to California for another commercial in a few weeks. That's just what I remember off my calendar. I'm always on go." You tell her.  
"You were serious, when you hadn't had a day off in a while." Jensen says.  
You smile and shrug.  
"Wow. I can’t imagine all the people you know and the places that you go. Do you think I will ever be that busy?" Jennifer asks.  
Jared and Jensen begin explaining to Jennifer how the acting field is a fickle one. You add that you are not acting and it's all about your physical look as a stunt person, you do a lot of pet food commercials as an animal Trainer, and that in Thailand you are going as a veterinarian, and not in the industry at all.  
After dinner you all drop off Jennifer at her hotel. Jared and Jensen take you back to the lot and walk with you and Dakota to your trailer. You bid both of them good night with a kiss on their cheeks and retire for the night.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Five: You are One of the Family Now  
Monday you are jogging when everyone arrives on the lot. Everyone is ready to work and the day goes quickly. Jared and Jensen spend their time playing and goofing around. Jennifer spent the time saying her lines. You were playing with the cats and laughing as Rosie was trying to jump onto Jared as he was goofing around. You and the cats are only needed for part of the day. You spend the remainder of the day lavishing the kitties with well deserved love.  
Jared and Jensen send you random silly texts when they can and you reply and send photos of the kitties and Dakota. 

You wake to your last day on the set of Supernatural. It's been an amazing few weeks.  
The day is extremely long and busy, the director has the cats do a few more takes and redo a scene he didn't like. When everything wraps for the night it's late. You hug each one of the crew, thanking them, saying bye. Jared and Jensen drag you off to Jared's trailer to hang out. They keep you laughing as they tell you stories till the wee hours of the morning. They make you agree to keep in touch and conspire how to get you back on the set again soon.  
"You are one of the family now.” Jared says "The Supernatural family. Next time we need a stunt woman we'll get them to call you."  
"I know the next time we need any animals, you are the only one they will call." Jensen assures you.  
"Thanks guys" You smile affectionately at them.  
"I really appreciate all you've done for me. It's been great. You have been great. Thank you. I'll miss seeing you guys." You say getting teary-eyed.  
"Aww Kitten. We have had had a great time with you here." Jensen says as he wraps you in hug "I'll miss you too." He kisses the top of your head letting you go.  
Jared has a something in his hand as he approaches you for a hug.  
"Something for you." He smiles handing you a hoodie. You recognize the Always Keep Fighting logo on it.  
"Thank you Jared!" You exclaim hugging him tightly.  
You leave a few minutes later to pack and get the cats ready to go. The kitties will be taking a different flight than you as their home was in Michigan and you are heading to California. Andre and Rosie's human parents will be waiting at the airport to take them home. You don the giant hoodie Jared gave you, as you leave the trailer for the last time. It's the pre-dawn hours as you climb into the car with the two cats and Dakota. You wave at John at the Security kiosk as you pass. Onto the next Adventure.


	2. Stunt Work

Chapter One: The Call  
The few days in China turned into two months on a movie. You have two weeks before finishing up on the movie in China when your Agent calls you.  
"Lynn, I know you wanted a break after this. But these people requested you and won't take no for an answer. I pretty sure you'll be happy about it though." He tells you.  
"Spill it Glenn!" You groan. You've had a long day already and have a lot more work before the day is over.  
The work in China was grueling, add that you didn’t have Dakota. You really need a break after this movie. The laws bringing animals and pets into the country meant that you were without Dakota. The quarantine time he would have had meant you wouldn't have seen him anyway. Not to mention the quarantine when you got back to the U.S. Dakota was with your agent Glenn in California.  
"That show you told me to keep an ear out for, well they have a guest director and he asked specifically for you. He insists on you." Glenn tells you.  
"Supernatural is asking for me? Who?? Do they need more animals? Is it stunt work?" You are excited and confused.  
"Its minor stunt work, you'll choreograph mostly. It’s one episode but could lead to more. I haven’t got anything else lined up on for the rest of the month." Glenn explains.  
"Who is this director, Glenn? I don't remember making and special impression on anyone."  
"I don't know, Lynn, he wouldn't tell me, just that he wants you. You told me if they called to accept it so I did. I'm booking the flights for you for the day after you wrap there to get you to the set in time for the Read thru of the show on Wednesday. I'll arrange for Dakota to meet you there."  
"Sounds good, Glenn. Its alright. Send me the flight details, I got to get back. Thanks" You tell him hanging up. You're a little more energized as you go back to work.  
While you need a break, you can't wait to see those two tall handsome men, you call friends again.  
That night before you go to bed you text Jared and let him know you will be seeing him soon. You had talked to Jensen two days ago, he was with his family now and you didn't want to disturb him. You did wonder why Jensen wouldn't have said anything to you. He would have known then about them wanting you on the show.  
You explain to Jared what your agent told you. Jared won't tell you who the guest director is. He seemed as surprised as you that you were going to be back. It was through text so you can't tell if he wasn’t being truthful or if he really didn't know. You suspect he knows, but don't press him.  
You smile as you fall asleep that night, relaxed for once.  
~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two: Mystery Director, New job.  
Two weeks later you are rushing to board your flight at the Beijing Capital International Airport . The movie was running behind schedule and they worked with you late to get you done on time for you, you almost missed your flight. There is a possibility in a week you may have to fly back if they need.  
You are wearing the giant AKF hoodie Jared gave you, it's become your comfort go-to item. You realized it was one of his actual articles of clothing as when you wore it in the beginning it smelled like Jared.  
You are tired and its a long 11 hour flight to Vancouver. You haven't seen a bed since early yesterday.  
Despite being so tired you wouldn't sleep on the flight. You never could sleep on a plane. You did your best to relax, but you were hyper-aware of all the people. You were in first class so you didn't have to be crowded. The flight attendants were very nice. You had discovered YouTube and found videos of the cast of Supernatural at these conventions they went to. You spent most of the flight laughing at the panels, where they answer questions from fans, tell stories, and joke around.  
You arrive in Vancouver, you see Clif waiting for you. He helps you collect Dakota and escorts you to the car. You are glad to see him. It is morning in Vancouver Clif drove you straight to the lot. He assures you he will get your luggage to the hotel they have you at and he will pick you up at the end of the day. You thank him as you and Dakota head into the building for the read thru. There wasn't time for you to read much of the script, you attempted to on the plane, your tired eyes wouldn't let you.  
They had already started when you arrive, you quietly take a seat and pull up the script in your phone. Jared waves at you and points you out to Jensen, you wave back. The read-thru goes as smoothly as anything ever does with this team and you break for lunch.  
Jared is a giddy man-child and bounds over to you, wrapping you in a hug. "Hey You." You tell him, returning the hug.  
"You look like hell, did you get thinner?" He asks you sympathetically  
"Gee thanks" You huff "Not, 'hey, Lynn good to see you.' Just 'you look like hell.' That’s great for the confidence." You tease him. “I’m glad to see you too."  
Jensen takes a good look at you and pulls you in for a hug.  
"They treat you alright, Kitten? You look exhausted."  
"Honestly? The shoot was grueling. They fell behind schedule in the last week and I was filming till I had to rush to get my flight." You tell them.  
"Ugh, that sucks, when did you sleep last?" Jared asks  
"Sometime yesterday? Or was it the day before? I don't remember. It wasn't much when I did." You sigh  
"Come on, we'll get some food in you and you can take a nap in my trailer." Jensen tells you.  
"What about the read through?” You ask.  
"I'll let the director know you need the rest. It'll be alright." Jensen says smiling at you and giving Jared a look.  
you knew they were keeping something from you and you weren’t sure you cared at the moment.  
Jared and Jensen guide you to the catering area, you numbly choose something and they find a table to sit.  
"What happened that you were almost late for your flight, weren’t you supposed to be done filming two days ago?" Jared asks  
"We had an injury last week that caused everything to stop. The actor was hospitalized for three days. When he was back on set they rushed us through filming to make up for the lost time. They extended the filming hours, it was a long week." you sigh "I am just glad to be with ya'll. Ya know, I was actually going to take a vacation after the movie. Then my Agent called telling me my presence was requested here. I couldn’t miss the chance to annoy you two again!" you tease. "Who is this mystery Director that asked, no begged, not taking no for an answer, anyway?" you ask  
Jared clears his throat and looks at Jensen.  
"Well Kitten," Jensen pauses " I am." he tells you.  
Surprise doesn't begin to express the astonishment you feel. You realize your mouth is open and you are gaping at him like a fish.  
"I know it was last minute to call you. I've know since the start of the season that I was directing this episode. After working with you, I have been trying to get you back on the team. We haven't had much for fight scenes till now and Lou agreed to give you a chance at being the Stunt Coordinator. Only a few of the regular stunt men are going to be with us. Lou was impressed with your talent and he can't be here all week so. Here you are." Jensen continued  
"You Twerp! " You exclaim. "Why didn’t you say something when I talked to you last! And You! You Knew! " you turned to look at Jared. "I asked you and you said you didnt know." You were smiling, despite the dressing down you were giving the two men.  
Then what Jensen said about your role made it through your muddled brain. "Stunt Coordinator? Me? You are joking." There was no way that you were good enough. You aren’t worthy of such a title.  
"I'm totally serious, Lynn. You are good. When the Network guys heard about that video game. The one that has the female as the lead fighter. How you alone, choreographed the entire game around the stunts you could do. They were impressed." Jensen replied  
"How, How did they find out about that? Gezus, That game might never even happen." You huff "Only thing good came from that so far is the copyright of my moves." you grumble. "How did anyone hear of that?"  
Neither of the tall handsome men have an answer for you. The Video Game was something a up-and-coming developer begged you to do. He'd seen you in a dojo working out. He approached you, literally begged you, to allow them to use you as the character for their game. It features woman as the main character. Its not like the Fantasy games currently, with the scantily clad women. This is a real fighter, in real armor. Thought you were paid next to nothing for it and did a lot of work, it was put in your contract that you'd get a royalties from every game sold. You were secretly proud of your work. It was the developer who insisted you copyright your moves so that no other game could steal them. You had figured he was protecting his game more that helping you, but agreed. Cost you a fortune, but the moves were yours. That was almost a year ago and you hadn't heard anything from them since.  
"Come on, Kitten. You need some rest." Jensen says to you breaking into your thoughts he guides you to his trailer, you ponder when he started calling you Kitten? Why did he call you Kitten? You'd have to ask him. Not that you mind the nickname. You liked that you were familiar enough that he gave you a nickname. You have a whimsical smile on your face as Jensen helps you up the steps into his trailer.  
" Lynn, you alright?" he asks with concern  
"Huh, Yeah." You reply shaking your head. "Just so tired, my thoughts keep running away." You mumble.  
"You are welcome to use the shower, but get a nap. Here." Jensen tells you, handing you a T-shirt and sweatpants of his. "I know Clif took your luggage to the hotel. I'll put a towel on the vanity for you. We won't be done till 7. Sleep as long as you need. I'll knock when I get back, Okay?" You nod numbly. He leaves you in the trailer with Dakota.

You wake to a knock, your sleepy brain takes a moment to remember where you are. Jensen's trailer. When did you change into his clothes? Right, you took a shower, your hair was still damp.  
"Kitten? Er.. Lynn, you alright? Can I come in?" you hear from the open door  
"Uh, Yeah." You call to him. "It is your trailer after all." As you crawl off the bed and stretch.  
"Um, Thanks." You tell him as you walk out of the bedroom. "I feel a bit better."  
“That’s good. Why don’t you get dressed, though you do look cute in my clothes and we’ll all go for dinner? It will be a early night. We can talk in the morning about what I’d like to see for the episode, alright?”  
“Sure.”  
You were sleepy after the good meal even though you had napped most of the afternoon. You were leaning on Jensen’s shoulder as you rode to your hotel. Both gentleman offered to escort you to your room. You declined, kissing Jared, Jensen, and even Clif on the cheek as you headed to your room. The last thing you remember was locking the hotel door.

Chapter Three: Stunt Coordinator  
You wake to your alarm going off at dawn. You rise, care for Dakota, spend a short time in the hotel gym, and are waiting for Clif by 8am. Jensen and Jared are in the car when Clif arrives at your hotel to pick you up for the day. Jensen briefs you on the ride in and more after you get to the lot. Jensen explains to you what he'd like to see with the fighting and you go to meet your team.  
You spar with each one of the stunt team for this episode, learning their strengths and weaknesses. You already knew how Jared and Jensen moved, there was one more actor you had to track down on the lot and see how he moved, Misha. Misha wasn't much of a fighter. You were told he was much improved from when he first was in a fight scene. You thought he could use a little more work. He was going to have close ups throwing a few punches and you were determined he would look awesome doing it. For the next few days you worked with Misha when he was available to get him to move just right. By the third day Misha would run at the sight of you. He called you a slave driver. You were pretty sure he hated you.  
You were so glad to be back working on the show. You even conspired with Misha to prank Jared and Jensen. You hoped that you could get back on Misha's good side with the prank on the others. Prancing the others with Misha seemed to work, before long the blue eyes man was flirting with you just like Jared and Jensen did.  
Misha wasn't the only one pushed outside their comfort zone during the fight scene you choreographed. You had Jared and Jensen doing things a little differently than they usually did. Everyone agreed it was a pretty awesome fight and looked great. Hopefully the fans would like it too. Sadly the episode week went by too fast and before you knew it the filming was done for the episode.  
~~~~~~  
Chapter Four: Working Vacation  
You were set for a vacation the next week, but the show asked if you could stay on as stunt coordinator for the next episode. There wasn’t a real fight scene that required a lot of people, but Jared and Jensen did have some minor stunt work to do. You agreed quickly, happy to stay on the set. You didnt have a lot to do during the week, but were on set when they were filming just in case.  
During one scene Jensen was working with a firearm, he was supposed to be putting it together. He was having difficulties with it all, he finally gets it together and the director asks for another take. Jensen attempts to disassemble the gun. He is struggling so you walk up behind him. You reach around him, taking the gun from his hands. You are leaning on him and you keep the firearm in front of him as you take it apart and laying the parts on the table in front of Jensen. You then quickly reassemble the gun and hand it to Jensen.  
You lean down and whisper in his ear, "Do you want me to take it apart again, Darlin."  
He blushes, the tickle of your breath in his ear, that fact that your breasts were pressing against his neck when you were leaning on him, and that you had taken the gun and done everything so quickly had him a little flustered. He nods at your words and you take the gun from his hands and take it apart, the whole time you were whispering in his ear seductively, telling him what you were doing so he could put it back together. When you have the parts splayed out in from of him you peck Jensen on the cheek and stand, walking back to your spot behind the cameras. The whole crew enjoyed the exchange, some were openly laughing at the look on Jensen's face the entire time. You heard one of the camera men saying that the exchange will probably make the blooper reel. The next few takes Jensen was able to flawlessly put the gun together, your lesson was effective.  
What the hell did you just do? in front of everyone?! Your mind begins racing, You again feel the tightness of your skin. You keep composed even as Dakota alerts, the only one to notice was Jared. As soon as the Director calls a break you head to the nearest exit. You are just about to bolt when Jared grabs your wrist.  
"Whoa there. You Okay, Lynn?"  
You try to pull away and run, Jared's grip is too strong.  
"I can't, I have to go. Its too much. What am I doing? It's too much." You begin to cry "Lemme go! Please. Just lemme go." You try to pull away feebly.  
Jared does the opposite and pulls you towards him, wrapping you in his arms. Pulling you to his chest. "Shhh, its alright, Baby Girl. I've got you. Its alright." He murmurs into your hair.  
You go limp against his chest, your tears soaking his flannel shirt. You both stand there, Dakota pacing around you both agitated. Jared holds you as you cry and shake in his arms. Every so often he will give you encouragements as you mumble incoherently into his chest. When Dakota finally sits down at Jared's feet, he knows you are calming down. He loosens his grip on you slowly.  
"Would you like to talk about what set you off?" Jared asks  
"No.. I don't know what possessed me to do that to Jay. I was a little irritated at his fumbling. After 13 years he had trouble field stripping a Colt Double Eagle. I got irritated." Tears begin to fall down your face again.  
"Shh, Its okay. Breath with me. Its okay. I can’t imagine how hard it is for you. I see your difficulties around men." Jared replies “I don’t know why and its none of my business. I’m glad your comfortable with me. I wish there was something I could do."  
Jensen had approached the two of you at this point and rubs your back.  
"you okay Kitten?" Jensen asks looking at Jared who shakes his head no.  
"I’m sorry about that." you stammer looking at the ground.  
"Now what are you apologizing for?" Jensen asks  
"I’m sorry about the whole thing with the gun, I dont know what came over me. I’ve.. I’m.. I freaked myself out, I think. "  
"You dont have to be sorry, Hon." Jensen comforts you. "I am glad you stepped up. Its better than having Kathy admonish me again. I can`t believe I was having so much trouble.”  
“Its is a new gun, you hadn’t worked with it before” Jared pipes in.  
“True. I’m pretty sure now I wont forget how to put that particular gun together." Jensen blushes " Its alright, Kitten."  
"Thanks Jay." Doubts were still creeping in your mind. "I'll be back in a min, okay guys? I'm alright."  
Jensen hesitates to let you go, Jared points at Dakota who was sitting calmly at Jared's feet.  
You begin to walk off and Dakota follows. You find the nearest bathroom to wash your tear stained face. Giving your self a quick pep talk in the mirror you head back to the set.  
The rest of the evening goes as planned and you are tired at the end of the day. You lean back in the car pretending to doze while Clif gives you a ride back to your hotel. You listen as Jared and Jensen talk with Clif about the day. You find the sound of their voices soothing.  
"I know your not asleep." Jensen leans over and whispers to you at a stop.  
"Just tired, Jay." you reply “Need to catch up on some missing sleep is all, I think." You reply. “and maybe more food.” You chuckle. You were very thin from working in China.  
"Here you are Lynn," Clif tells you saving you from some witty reply Jensen or Jared were cooking up. You were parked in front of your hotel.  
"Thank you Clif, You guys have a good night." You say getting out of the car.  
When you get into your room you decide to take a bath and then go straight to sleep. 

The next day you over hear the director arguing with someone on the phone. It sounded like and guest actor wasn’t going to be able to fill the character they were supposed to. You knew there were always a back up so you thought nothing of it. The day progressed smoothly and you weren’t really needed so you just hung out on set with everyone. It was a nice relaxing day for you. Clif drove you to your hotel early without Jared or Jensen as they were working late.  
~~~~~~~  
Chapter Five: Audition  
You had just arrived on the lot, taking a taxi to get their early, when your phone rings.  
"Yeah Glenn, what’s up?" You say answering the call from your Agent  
"I wanted to be the one to tell you, I figured you'd get all nervy if one of the Execs there approached you. They asked me if you could act."  
"If I could what? Who? What Execs? the Supernatural Execs? Shit! This is about a Girl who canceled isn’t it?" You Huff into the phone.  
"They want you to come in for a reading this morning. I told them you could do it. I sent them the your video. Its just up to you. You can say no. I know I keep trying to get your beautiful face on the screen. You can turn me down again. I wanted to run it by you this time. You told me not to say no to these guys. I told them it was your call." He sincerely tells you  
Glenn has been good to you. He has encouraged you and pushed you. He thinks you have a lot of talent and your beauty is wasted as a stunt person. The video is an audition you did for him at the beginning of it all. He made you do it before he would accept you as a client. You hated that video, but knew it was a necessary evil of the industry.  
It was a chance to stay working with this Family.  
"Glenn, I'll do it, I do the read. They might not like me but I'll let them decide." You sigh, regretting your words immediately  
" Lynn, you won't regret it. They will love you. You are amazing!! Oh, I have to tell you there is partial nudity involved. Typical Body makeup stuff. You did more revealing stuff when you were that one gals stunt double." Glenn tells you causally "look, let me call them back, let them know you'll be there. They want to see you at 8 this morning. The script is in your inbox already. You got this!! He encourages you and hangs up.  
You stare at your phone for a moment, kind of in shock. The time on the display says 7:00am. You have an hour. You begin to hyperventilate and Dakota jumps up onto you. You begin to calm Dakota down and also text Jared.  
"OMG. did you know about this?? They want me to read for them."  
almost immediately you receive a reply. "They? Who’s they? They asked you to read?"  
and again "Oh! Are you reading for the execs at 8? We heard they have to recast. It would be awesome for it to be you in the part!!! "  
"Guess I am that someone" you reply as your phone goes off again  
This text is from Jensen "You’re why we are up so early? Great! You’ve got this!!"  
"So you told Jay already? What are you two attached at the hip?" You send to Jared  
"Thanks, I’m here already. See you soon." You hit send to Jensen just as your phone rings, Its Clif asking if he needs to pick you up. You let him know you are already on the lot. You are dressed in your typical business slacks, blouse and heels. Your workout clothes were in your bag. You decide to take a walk around the lot and read the script Glenn sent you. Its only a few pages of the script really. You see that name of the character: Eirun. There is a short blurb about the character and some lines to read. You begin to read about the character you are to read for and then the mini-script. Your character is a magical healer spelled over a millennia ago by a Norse Seer with magic, similar the healing the Angels can do. Trapped in an alternate universe forced to heal humans for monsters to feed on. There is an incantation to begin the healing, the healing weakens your character as it takes its power from her. The incantation was in Latin and then English, so you know what you are saying. Latin: Vita et Lux, sanitatem, invocato English: Life and Light, I invoke all healing.  
The other characters in this are Dean and Sam.  
Your phone had buzzed twice while you were reading. “15 min away.” Was from Jensen  
“Lol.” Was from Jared  
You begin to pace, Dakota never leaving your side. You are nervous, on the verge of being terrified. Dakota whines at your feet, you reach to pet him and remember where you are. This is Supernatural. You are surrounded by people who you know, many you call friends. Your thoughts continue to give yourself a pep talk. Its just a read. They might not even like it, and that’s fine too.  
Clif pulls onto the lot, Jensen and Jared walk over to you, each giving you a hug. They then proceed to escort you to the offices where the execs are waiting. Jensen and Jared enter the room, you wait outside to be called in. You take a deep breath, a P.A. , Josh opens the door for you and invites you in. You are greeted by the director and two other people. Jared and Jensen are sitting to the side. The Director asks you a few questions and explains the role and how many episodes you will be in. he asks if you understand and are available for the time needed. You state you understand and agree. They then hand you a paper script and you read with Jensen and Jared. You are standing as the two men are sitting. You decide to read the incantation in German and give the lines with the emotions you think the scene requires. After the read the director asks you a few questions of why you read the way you did and what you thought about the character. You explain, that you chose German as it is it’s close to the regional dialect of your character, as it was a Norse Seer who spelled you. They appear to not be upset that you changed the script to fit the character. They then ask you if you would read with another person and call someone else into the room. You lock eyes with the blue eyed actor who you believe thinks you are a evil tyrant, Misha. The director hands you another script and allows you to read it to yourself. Misha takes a chair and invites you to sit, you decline. You read the lines with Misha, making it almost seductive, and hope they like it. Your character is trying to convince Cas to let her health his wings. The Execs and the Director have on their poker faces. When you look to Jared, Jensen and Misha they give you smiles. Josh escorts you out of the room so they could talk about your performance and possibly decide. Josh asks you to wait in the outer room while they deliberate, giving you a smile and a thumbs up. You take this as a good sign.  
~~~~~  
Chapter Six: Celebration  
You are petting Dakota trying to keep calm. You begin to wonder what will happen of you do get the part. How will this effect your work now. You realize you don’t have to do this. Though the way Jensen an Jared are excited about it you feel you would be letting them down if you said no. You are startled out of your thoughts by Josh opening the door and beckoning you in. You glance at Jared, Jensen, and Misha for support, they all had a sober look on their faces. The glint in Jared’s eyes and the excitement rolling off of him give you the answer you didn’t expect. You almost hoped that they didn’t like you. The director expresses that everyone impressed by you, what you brought to the character. They offer you the role. Jensen, Jared and Misha surround you giving you hugs and congratulations. You hadn’t even accepted the role yet, they were already celebrating. You tell the director that you accept the role and sit down to mash out details with the Executives while the actors go about their day. When you leave the offices you are sent straight over to the makeup department. You will be spending a lot of time with the makeup ladies as your character has tattoos and prosthetics that you need to be fitted for. They already had them measured for the original actress and are hoping they fit on you as you are the same height as the other actress. Thankfully it appeared that everything will fit just fine with a few minor adjustments. You head to the wardrobe department next to be measured, Your body type is a little different than the other actress so the clothes they got for her may not fit you. You finish with wardrobe just in time to make in onto the set for the day. When you walk on set there is a hand written congrats sign and everyone greets you and pats you in the shoulder or hugs you to celebrate your Role. The whole day is one big celebration, between the filming, of your getting the part. At the end of the day, you were dragged out with Jared, Jensen, and some of the crew to really celebrate. They take you to a different bar than the last time. After a few drinks you decide you are ready to leave. “Jared? While I appreciate all this, I think I’m gonna head out. Thank you. Thank you for today. Its been great.” You tell him looking around for Jensen “will you let Jensen know for me? I’ll catch a cab. I’ll be alright.” You tell him.  
You just shut the door in the cab when it opens again. “excuse me.” You start when you see Jensen and Jared climbing into the cab with you.  
“you are not getting away from us that easily, Sweetheart.” Jensen tells as Jared gives the cab driver and address.  
“You don’t need to be alone when it finally hits you.” Jared tells you. He means when the doubts and anxieties hit you. These men know you well.  
“Um, thanks. I just don’t feel like being out on the town tonight though.”  
“That’s why we are gonna have a night in.” Jensen says  
These two men wouldn’t hurt you. You agree to go along with them. You are invited into Jensen’s apartment where you watch movies and laugh. They comfort and encourage you when your anxieties do hit, then go back to the movies as if everything was normal. It was late into the night when you finally insist you must leave and get some sleep.  
The remainder of your week is uneventful. You spend a lot of your down time wit the Jared, Jensen, an Misha off set. You all usually end up at Jared or Jensen’s apartment or trailer talking, laughing, or Joking. This evening Jensen and Jared are watching Netflix. Jared is sitting on the sofa at Jensen’s drinking a beer when you arrive.  
“Hey Giraffe.” You tease Jared  
“Hey Kitten.” He teases back  
“you ready for Game of Thrones? You know what it is about?” Jensen asks, knowing Jared doesn’t watch the show, just to bug him.  
You laugh. "I worked stunts on season 3, I know the show."  
"What?!?" Jared and Jensen exclaim.  
“Maybe I should watch the show.” Jared mumbles.  
"I was a newbie, it was one of the first things I worked on. I don't even think I got any credit for it." You shrug taking the water from Jensen he was bringing you.  
“Why didn’t you mention that when we were talking about it?” Jensen asks.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about it. It was one of my first stunt jobs. I was practically an extra.” You tell them. Jared finds some movie to watch as they continue to question you about your experience on the show during the night. Its late when you finally leave. You are up early the next day to catch a flight to California in the morning. You have to fly to California to tape a pet food commercial over the weekend.


	3. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of abuse by step-father.

Chapter One: Bad News  
Tuesday morning you arrive in Vancouver from California and the pet food commercial. You text Jensen that you arrived and would be on the lot in an hour. The taxi you are in is headed to the hotel you are staying in. You quickly change from your airplane clothes to your work attire and run to get a taxi to the lot. Your phone rings just as you arrive on the lot, its your lawyer. Your Lawyer only calls with good or bad news.  
\------  
"Lynn, Honey? Lynn. Look at me. Look at me, Lynn. What color are my eyes, Lynn?" Through a fog you feel Jared's hands on your arms. Its Jared. You stop fighting against him. He loosens his grip on you. He was trying to keep you from hurting yourself or him. He takes one of your hands and placed it on his chest. He takes a deep breath. " Lynn. Honey? Breathe with me." You hear Jared's voice breaking through your muddled panic stricken thoughts. You begin to sense where you are, you were huddled in the corner between some furniture. You are crying and shaking, you didn't know how long you had been there. You remember the phone call then running to hide. Your chest hurt, you couldn't breathe, there was a pressure in your head. Your heart rate and breathing was erratic. "Damn it Lynn! Don't make me call an ambulance." Jared states angrily, his hands shaking.  
Fighting through the fog, the panic you felt, you reach out.  
"J-Jay-Jared? Am- amber s-surrounded by-y creamy jade wi-with t-t-tourmaline and ci-citrine sparks." You stammer, panting looking Jared in the eyes trying to soothe the worry you feel in him.  
"There you are Baby Girl!" Jared breathes pulling you into a hug, his relief palpable.  
You lean into him, your head on his chest, you listen to his strong rapid heartbeat. The comfort of his arms around you.  
Jared kisses the top of your head as he notices your breathing steady. He isn't ready to let you go just yet, not that you really want him to.  
"I can't imagine you are too comfortable." You finally say after a few more minutes, knowing his large frame is contorted in the tiny space you crawled into to hold you.  
He let's you go with a short laugh. "How do you do that?" He says moving back to stand and help you up. "You are always concerned about the comfort of those around you. Even when your having problems of your own." He runs his hands through his hair.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" He asks.  
Wiping the tears from your face, you look around.  
You see you are in a large dark room, probably a storage area. There is furniture and drywall all around, you meet Jensen's concerned green eyes across the room, and groan.  
"Egads, I'm sorry. Shit." You sigh "What time is it? Where are we? How did you guys find me? I.." You stammer pinching your nose. You had headache, a by-product of your severe panic attacks. "I remember my Lawyer calling this morning..” You trail off, eyes becoming unfocused, you start shaking.  
"Woah, Lynn. Hey, Kitten." You hear Jensen say as Jared puts his hands on your arms. " Lynn." Jared's touch brings you back.  
"I'm sorry. I didnt realize how much that affected me. Damn it. I was doing so well. Thank you." You stammer looking at both men.  
"What time is it? Where the hell are we?" You ask looking from one man to the other.  
"Its 2 o’clock. When you didn’t show up on set this morning, We got worried. We've been calling and texting all morning, you didn't answer." Jared told you.  
"The last time I called the phone picked up, I heard Dakota barking through the phone, I thought you were crying in the background. I thought I could hear him barking on the set as well. I grabbed Jared and we started looking for you." Jensen says "When we thought we located Dakota barking behind a door, it was locked. Jared is good at picking locks, so he got us in. Dakota met us and brought us back to you."  
"Your heart rate and breathing were erratic. I don't know how long you've been like that. We were worried. We were trying for about 5 minutes to get to you before you started talking." Jared finished.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry. Dakota knows how to answer the phone. He sometime calls the last person who is on my call log. I'm sorry I frightened you." You babble.  
You know how serious this panic attacks was. Had they not found you, with the your heartbeat going so fast and erratic, things could have gone badly. You don't mention this, Jared and Jensen seem to know, but also don't say anything. They don't want to cause you anymore distress.  
"Seriously, Thank you." You look at Jared and Jensen.  
“Come on, Lets go somewhere more comfortable.” Jared guides you to his trailer with Jensen.  
~~~~~  
Chapter Two: Family  
You think back to when you received a phone call from your lawyer that your Step-father was out of jail again. You didn't realize how upset that made you. Jensen gave you a glass of water as you sat at the small table, Jared is sitting on the bench across from you. Jensen sat down next to him.  
You sigh. "I want to be innocent again.” You mumble under your breath. Jared hears you but says nothing. Taking a deep breath. “The Bastard is out, again." You sigh. The men look at you confused.  
“My step father, he is out of jail again. Shit." You drain the water in the glass and place it on the table for once wishing it was some form of alcohol.  
"Let me start at the beginning. I grew up in Florida, we were a happy family. When I was 12, it was raining, my father was driving, I was the front passenger. My Mother was in the back seat with my baby brother. We had spent the whole day at Disney World, my brother was crying loudly. My dad took a lesser known road through this area called Poinciana. There wasn't anything out there then, they were supposed to be building a housing development. At the time there were only a few houses in the area. The roads were slippery and dark. My dad flew across the road, missing the turn he was supposed to take. The front of the car sailed over the ditch, the back wheels hit the embankment. I was tossed through the front windshield as I didnt have a seat belt on. The ditch was deep and full of water, my Father's nose was broken and he was knocked unconscious by the steering wheel airbags. My Mom watched as my brother drowned, she wasn't able to get him out of the car seat in time.  
My mom barely escaped as the car filled with water and crawled over to me. We were found the next morning. Dad was declared dead at the scene of exposure and complications of his broken nose. Mom and I survived with a few minor cuts and bruises.  
~~~~~  
Chapter Three: Step-father  
"A year after the accident, my mom met a guy. She married him within a few months, he was super nice at first. Then one night when my mom was gone he came into my room." The anger you feel rolling off Jared and Jensen is palatable. "I was bruised and broken by the time he left my room." You continued, "I don’t think my mom realized what was happening. I began having panic attacks whenever she was going to leave me alone with him, my mom thought I was seeking attention."  
"The bastard knew how to hurt without leaving marks. He would come to my room once a night at least." You are enveloped in a calming blanket as Jared puts his hand on yours "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." You see the sympathy on his eyes. You close your eyes. You remember the way your skin crawled at the touch of your step-father. For years he raped and abused you. You believed him when he threatened to hurt your mom or when he belittled you.  
"I was 17 when a guy hit on me and I flipped out at school." You sigh.  
"The bastard was put in jail. My mom hasn't talked to me since the day they arrested my step dad. Like it's my fault " You laugh. "A Therapist suggested I learned martial arts to defend myself and to give me confidence. And here I am, a total mess " You shyly smile, looking up at the men across form you. Jared is still holding your hand, Jensen isn't looking at you. He is shaking in anger. "A child, you were a child." He rages, standing he storms out of the room. You begin to stand to follow him, Jared stops you.  
"Let him go, he needs to get it out of his system. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." You sit in silence for a few minutes, collecting yourself.  
“Will your step father come looking for you?” Jared asks carefully.  
“I doubt it, the jackass had been in and out of jail again few times. The last time I think he was caught with child porn or something.” You shiver. “Neither him or my mom have tried to contact me since I was put in foster care.” You feel the sympathy rolling off Jared. He sits quietly holding your hand, lost in his thoughts for a moment.  
When Jensen walks back into the room, you stand, letting go of Jared's hand. Jensen walks up to you and wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. Jared stands and engulfs you both in a hug. ‘I’ve never felt so much at home.’ You think to yourself.  
At that moment you knew. These two men are genuine, they cared about you. They were your friends.  
. ~~~~~  
Chapter Four: Close to friends  
You had a mini-vacation of sorts after your third week as the temporary Stunt Coordinator. That was the week your lawyer called. You spent the last week in Vancouver, sticking close to your hotel or hanging with the cast and crew when you could. It was always in the back of your mind that your Step-father was free and you wanted to stay where you felt safe. You were tempted to look for an apartment in Vancouver. You had one now in Round Rock, but we’re never there. You have moved to Texas because there was a wonderful training facility for special needs dogs. At the time you were fresh out of school and couldn’t afford the prices in Austin. You found this cheap little apartment in Round Rock and have had it since. To be honest you haven’t been there more than four times in the last three years. Thinking about it, you realize It doesn’t matter where you have an apartment your never there. You will call and check around for a place here next time you get a chance. You’d like to be close to your friends when you do get a chance to be home. An apartment in Vancouver sounded really nice. Maybe Jared and Jensen can help you find a place. That will be for after the filming of your first episode. You begin filming this week.


	4. Night with Jensen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen x Lynn Smut

Chapter One: The Ritual  
Today was your first day of filming as Eirun for the show. Everyone had told you that you did great. You had asked Jensen if you could talk to him alone sometime a few days ago and he invited you to come over tonight. Jensen is sitting across from you on his sofa. You finally stopped pacing and we're facing him. You have explained to him already. You told him you have decided to invite him in. You wanted to fully trust him, emotionally, physically. You already considered Jared and Jensen your best friends. The next week you were going to be practically naked in front of him and Jared. It wasn’t about the nudity, you’d shown off more than you would be here. You could deal with it.  
You were nervous, so you were approaching Jared and Jensen separately. What you were asking of them was intimate. You wanted to welcome them into your inner circle. You were going to allow them through the barrier. After all the abuse you suffered, You had wanted experience love, maybe have a family of your own. You wanted to trust again. You chose a spot on your body that if you asked a person to touch, it would allow them in. They would have your unconditional love and trust. One of the therapists you went to suggested it. You wanted someone to trust, they are your friends, they trusted you, so you were asking Jensen and Jared.  
"Jensen, You can tell me no, it won't hurt my feelings." You tell him. "Just think, I won't take a swing at you the next time you walk up behind me and try to give me a hug." You half joke. Yesterday when he had walked up behind you and wrapped his arm around you; Your first reaction was to defend yourself, you spun punching where Jensen's face had been before you realized who it was. Thankfully his years of stunts gave him quick reflexes and he had moved out of the way of your fist. "Seriously, it's a bigger deal to me that you probably. This is just my way of trusting. It's not like I am asking to sleep with you. It's not about sex." You begin pacing again.  
"Jensen, I know how you feel when you touch me. I feel it too. The feeling of joy, of pleasure, attraction, comfort, I already trust you, this is just letting my body know you're safe. I don't want yesterday to happen again."  
"Lynn," Jensen stood up and was gesturing for you to come over to him.  
"I understand what your asking, it's a lot. You know I'll always be here for you. What do you need me to do?" He asks pulling you into a hug and resting his chin on the top of your head.  
You take a deep breath, the scent of him enveloping you, his touch comforting.  
"Okay, um.. Why don't you have a seat. It'll be easier without you towering over me." You suggest giggling nervously, he sits on the edge of the sofa. You walk over to him, you take his hands in yours. "Thank you, Jensen." You look him in the eyes. You let go of his hands and begin to unbutton the bottom button on your shirt.  
"Hey, whoa" Jensen puts his hands up.  
"Relax, Jensen, I'm not disrobing" You explain. "It's my waist, the spot is my waist."  
Taking another deep breath, you step closer to Jensen, your legs barely are brushing his knees. "Jensen, I need you to put your hands around my waist, touching the skin, please? I give you permission." You tell him looking him in the eyes "whenever you feel ready" You add.  
Jensen licks his lips, not breaking eye contact with you he reaches out to you, sliding his hands past the yours to your exposed waist.  
His fingers make contact with your skin, his palms follow. You close your eyes at the sensation. Jensen groans, parting his knees he pulls you in closer gripping your waist tighter, he rests his head on your stomach as the wave of emotions hit you both. Somewhere in the shift of movement, Jensen's hands had moved around your waist and up your back as he pulled you even closer to him. When he finally moves his head, you look down to see lust clouding his emerald green eyes. You place your hands on each side of his face, smiling you lean down..  
There is a knock at the door startling you both. You jump back with a squeak and Jensen mutters as curse. 

Chapter Two: Interrupted  
"Hang on!" Jensen growls at the second knock. He stands up giving you an apologetic look, adjusts himself and goes to answer the door. You quickly fix your shirt, trying to calm your heartbeat. Jared walks in just as you reach the bar and grab some beers from the fridge. "Hey, Y/N!" he says in greeting.  
"Hey, Jared want one?" You ask holding up a beer.  
"Sure"  
Jared takes a seat on the sofa as you walk over and hand him a beer. "Hey, Ackles, why didn't you answer your phone?" Jared asks Jensen.  
"Um, I should be going." you stammer "I didn't mean to interrupt any plans ya'll had." You say walking back to the bar, you give Jensen a questioning look, offering him the other beer. "Naw, I need something stronger." He growls walking over to you and the bar.  
Jared tells you, "Stay, we didn't have any plans, I was just bored."  
Jensen pours a tumbler of whiskey, as you put the beer back and take a water from the fridge.  
"You don't drink?" Jared asks you.  
"I do, just not often." You reply as you walk over the sofa and sit.  
"Let me guess, you like the fruity drinks?" Jared jokes.  
"Fruity? Ha! I'm not a daiquiri girl. Um.. Wine of course. Tequila, Oh! There's nothing like Old Paul's homemade moonshine, too bad he never shared the recipe.." You ramble  
"Moonshine?” Jared asks  
“In the Florida swamps the old men would make moonshine like their pappy's taught them. Citrus Honey Moonshine was the best." You sigh at the memory. "Old Paul made us a deal, we could come over Friday nights and drink as long as we stayed on his property. I realize now he was keeping an eye on us, kept us from real trouble."  
"Ever try whiskey?" Jensen asks passing you his tumbler.  
Making Eye contact with him, You carefully swirl the liquid in the glass, breathe in the woodsy scent. Linking your lips sensually, you gently kiss the rim of the glass to take a sip. You let the rich flavor roll on your tongue. Closing your eyes in ecstasy, you feel the mellow burn as you swallow. "Nice," You smile up at him as you try to hand the glass back. Clearing his throat, he waves for you to keep the glass as he goes to pour himself another.  
"Um, uh. Huh. a whiskey girl." Jared sighs adjusting awkwardly. Jensen returns with his glass and sandwiches himself between you and Jared on the sofa. He grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV. "Know anything good on tonight?" He asks Jared.  
A few hours, much laughter, some more drinks, and a movie later, you stand. "It's really late, I should be getting back."  
"Oh. Um. Yeah." Jared says looking at the clock on the wall. "Have a early morning? I probably should go too." He asks. You head to the chair that Dakota is dozing next to collect your jacket and reach down to pet him to wake him up.  
Jensen was already walking with Jared to the door. They hug, "See Ya tomorrow, Man." Jensen tells him as he heads out the door and down the hall.  
Chapter Three: “You Could Stay.”  
"You could stay." Jensen says quietly taking your hand as you walk up to him.  
"Do you really want this? I am not going to ruin anything with you?" You ask looking down. You know he is married and has 3 adorable children back home in Texas. 

"I'm not looking for anything, Jensen. It's not why I asked."  
"Lynn" He reaches a hand to your chin, making you look up at him. His tongue darts across his lips and he leans down his eyes on your lips. He makes eye contact briefly, then his lips brush against yours. His lips are warm and soft. His free hand reaches into your hair, as he kicks the door closed behind him.  
Jensen applies a little more pressure to the kiss and you begin kissing him back, your hands moving to his chest.  
Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, you pull a little closer to him as you part your lips to deepen the kiss. Both his hands move onto your waist as a low growl vibrates in his chest.  
You gasp as he touches your skin, breaking the kiss.  
Lust in his eyes, he backs you against the wall, leaning to kiss you again.  
"Jensen?" You whisper before his lips make contact with yours.  
You become lost in the kiss, this tongue exploring your mouth. It's only when you feel the loss of Jensen's lips on yours that you open your eyes to look at him.  
"Lynn, I want this, I want you." You see the question in his eyes. You know he will stop, let you go, and everything will be fine between you if you say.  
You nod, smiling shyly. His eyes light up and he kisses you again. Jensen's hands begin to roam your body as his lips caress your neck.  
Suddenly he takes your hands pulling you towards his bedroom.  
He stands you at the foot of the bed, releases you, nods and bends down to take off his shoes. You watch Jensen, admiring the muscles moving under his shirt. As he stands he gives you a quick kiss. "Tell me to stop, anytime, I'll stop." He says to you.  
You hesitantly place your hands on his stomach, you feel the muscles under his shirt. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt again, you begin to pull the shirt out of the waist band of his pants.  
Snaking your hands under the hem of Jensen's shirt, your fingertips make contact with this skin. You run your hands up his chest as he begins to remove his shirt. You stand there, eyes closed, your hands on his bare chest, enjoying the feel of him.  
You hear a chuckle from him and you open your eyes. He is smiling, "sorry, you look so blissful." He says.  
You smile, reaching for his face to pull him into a kiss.  
Your shirt soon follows his onto the floor.  
You reach to unbuckle his belt, as he reaches for the button on your jeans. Your arms tangle and you both laugh. With a look at each other you begin to remove your own pants as he pulls off his.  
"Lynn, You are beautiful" Jensen tells as he examines you in your bra and panties. He is standing in front of you in his boxer briefs, you can see his erection straining against the fabric. Blushing, you are at a loss for words, as you admire the man in front of you.  
Placing his hands on your shoulders, he guides you backwards, when the back of your knees hit the bed you fall onto the bed. As you pull yourself towards the headboard, Jensen begins to crawl up your body on the bed. He places a kiss on your stomach above the waist band of your panties as he moves up your body. You reach and run your hands through his hair as he moves closer to your face.  
Jensen groans as his body presses against yours, you can feel his hard member pressing against you through his boxers.  
He moves slowly, caressing, touching, running his lips all over you.  
You realize your bra is gone when you feel Jensen's tongue tease your nipple. He gently squeezes the other in his fingers, making you groan. You run your hands across his shoulders as he gives your breasts attention, licking, caressing, sucking each in turn, as you squirm under him.  
You gasp as the cooler air of the room replaces Jensen's hands on your breasts. Jensen begins kissing down your stomach, he moves his hands to the waist of your panties. You lift up your hips so that he can slide your panties down. He kissed your hip, as he gently slides his long fingers between your folds.  
"So wet" He groans.  
You open your legs as he begins teasing your clit, he kisses your stomach.  
You look down to him and see a lust filled grin on his face, his tongue darts across his lips.  
"How do you taste, Darlin?" He murmurs  
You gasp as his tongue caresses you inner folds. As his tongue teases your clit, a little mew escapes your lips. When he begins to suck your clit, your hands fly into his hair and he groans against you. He continues his assault with his tongue, as you squirm, feeling the pressure build.  
"Jensen" You sigh  
"Come for me" He tells you, sliding his fingers into you.  
Feeling the pleasure build, you squirm at the friction of his attentions.  
The intensity of the orgasm, takes you by surprise.  
With one last gentle tease of his tongue, Jensen moves to hover over you, smiling.  
You feel his hard member pressing against you. You grab his hips to guide him into you. Jensen emits a low growl as the tip of his cock enters your warm folds. You feel your walls stretch he fills you. Jensen pauses. "You alright?" He asks looking at you, allowing to adjust to his size.  
"Yeah, keep moving" You tell him, grabbing his muscular ass pulling him deeper into you. He begins a slowly, rhythmically moving in and out of you.  
"Oh, you are so tight." Jensen exclaims. " don't know how long.." He gasps as you buckle against him.  
He begins thrusting faster as you move against him, your climax building. He reaches to massage your clit, as you feel the orgasm building. White stars flash behind your eyes as the waves or ecstasy crash over you as you call his name. Jensen releases a feral growl as your orgasm almost brings him over the top. Not wanting to end things so quickly, Jensen slows his rhythm as your ecstasy ebbs. Placing his hands out your waist he holds you tight and rolls over so that you are on top of him. Placing your hands on his chest, you push up so you are straddling him. He closes his eyes in pleasure as he slides even deeper inside you. You begin slowly, rhythmically moving on top of him. "Make yourself come on me." Jensen tells you. You begin moving faster as you feel the familiar pressure building. Jensen begins to move underneath you, his hands on your hips, holding you and guiding you. Crying out his name, you are hit with waves of ecstasy as you climax. Jensen calls out your name his essence covers your inner walls as he comes following your orgasm.  
"Wow, Jensen. That was.. ." You stutter, moving to lay your head on his chest.  
"You are amazing, Lynn" he sleepily sighs. He is lazily playing with a strand of your hair as he begins to doze.  
You relax, listening to Jensen's heart beat, his steady breathing slows as he falls asleep, fingers tangled in your hair.  
You lay cuddled with him for some time, you've never been able to fall asleep with someone in the same room as you before. You found yourself sleepy, you felt the desire to allow Jensen's heartbeat to lull you to sleep. You look at the clock on the night stand, it's nearly 5am.  
You carefully extricate yourself from Jensen's arms. He stirs, "Lynn?" He mumbles.  
"Shhh, go back to sleep" You comfort him.  
Quietly you collect your clothing, take a quick shower, and dress. Leaving his bedroom you check on Dakota and call a taxi.  
Writing a note,  
"Thank you for an amazing night! I'll see you on set later. I don't want to start rumors.  
XOXO, L."  
you grab a bottle of water and place the note and water next to Jensen on the night stand.  
Quietly you close the door leaving Jensen's apartment with Dakota in tow to wait for the taxi in front of the building.


	5. Evening with Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared x Lynn Smut.

Chapter one: No Rest for the Wicked.  
Its 6am, you were in makeup, Jenna was touching up the tattoos on your back. When you left Jensen you headed to the lot and went for a jog, got a shower and now you were in the makeup trailer. You would be here in makeup till 9am. That’s when the guys were due in. Your character had several Norse tattoos and even had runes carved into her skin. The application of the prosthetics took a long time to apply and there were many small pieces that were in various places. This is your second day in makeup and filming. You were reading the script for the day to make sure you knew your lines. You were waiting for Jensen and especially Jared to make you mess up. Yesterday they were nice to you, that might be because they weren’t in the scene you were filming. You knew it wouldn’t last. You did as Jenna asked moving so that she could begin applying the prosthetics. Unlike the temporary tattoos the prosthetics had to be removed every night. When is Jenna is done, she is kind enough to help you with your costume of tattered clothes.   
In this episode you are have been held captive for a long time by group of monsters. They are not kind to you, but you are a healer and keep their victims alive longer so they don’t need to hunt as often. Sadly for the monsters the Winchesters have found them.   
You text Jared when you leave wardrobe asking him if you could talk to him sometime this afternoon during break or after filming. He invites you to his trailer after filming that night via text. He Won't be on set till later as he is not in the scene you are filming this morning. You would be with Jensen after lunch and Both of them later in the afternoon. Filming was different when you had to act rather than do stunts, it was just as exhausting. You were enjoying it. You never thought you would. There was a whole different mindset to acting. The day was really a lot of fun, especially when you did your own stunt work.   
It was actually late evening when you were able to meet up with Jared. You were just finishing your shower and had gotten all the prosthetic glue from your skin when you received a text from Jared that he was free. You head over to his trailer as it was a little more spacious than yours to talk to him as you had Jensen last night. 

Chapter Two: Jared’s Reaction.  
Jared seems a little nervous as you begin to explain to him everything, as you had Jensen last night. Jared stops you. “Jensen told me about it this morning.” He says fidgeting. You wonder exactly how much Jensen told him of the events of last night.   
He takes a deep breath “What do you want me to do? This is for you, Lynn. I am your friend.” He tells you sincerely.   
You smile. “Sit. Your making me nervous. You don’t have to Jared. It’s okay if you don’t want to.” You tell him taking his hand.   
“it’s a big deal to you.” He replies “so it’s a big deal to me.”   
“I’m just gonna say it. You can decide what you want to do, okay? Honestly there is no pressure. You are one of my dearest friends. You already feel that way about me, I can tell. This is just that last baby step for me, okay? You don’t have to. I’ll understand. You’ll still be my Giraffe.” You smile at him  
You take both of his hands look him in the eyes. "Jared, I need you to put your hands around my waist, touching the skin, please? I give you permission." Jared hesitates before he reaches out to you. You carefully move your shirt out of the way for him. His long fingers are warm against your skin. You smile and nod at Jared encouragingly. When his palms are on your waist you can feel that his fingers almost touch around your back.  
“You have such a tiny waist.” He sighs  
It’s just then the flood of emotions wash over the both of you. You hear him gasp, his fingers dig into your flesh as his whole body tenses, his eyes are shut tight.   
You open your eyes, “Jared?” You whisper. You feel your attraction to him grow stronger. Jared pulls you closer to him, you see lust when Jared opens his eyes. You run your fingers through his hair. You feel his struggle, he is fighting his desire. “Jared, are you okay?” You ask quietly. Jared’s hands move to your hips, pulling you even closer to him. You lean into him and brush your lips against his. His hands tighten on your hips as he begins to kiss you back. You groan as Jared slides his tongue past your lips. He moves his left hand to the back of your head tangling in your hair. You have your hands on his shoulders partially for balance, you feel the ripple of his muscles beneath your hands. Jared breaks the kiss panting, he looks at you. “He warned me.” Jared mumbles “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to.” He says to you.   
“I was going to say the same to you” You reply. “I know I kissed you.. I..I..” Jared stops you with another kiss. You climb on to Jared’s lap straddling him, your hands in his hair, as his hands explore your body. You feel his big hard member pressing against you through your clothes. You grind yourself against him, as his hands explore under your shirt. You start pulling up his shirt, the desire to feel his muscular chest under your hands. He pulls back from kissing you and pulls his shirt over his head. His hands return to your shirt, he tugs it over your head. He admires you for a moment, before reaching to un-clasp your bra. You remove the straps from your shoulders and allow your breasts to escape the confines of the garment. A low “hmmm” reverberates through Jared’s chest as he gently caresses your nipples. He leans down to take your right nipple in his mouth. You lean back, moaning in pleasure, grinding your pelvis against his. The sudden desire to feel him inside you has you reaching for his belt. You quickly unbuckle his belt, pop the button and unzip his jeans. He groans as your fingers brush against his sensitive skin. Suddenly Jared gently pushes you to your feet and begins to undo your pants. He wiggles out of his jeans when your pants hit the floor. In response to this desperate need you immediately reach for Jared, kissing him you straddle him once again. He groans as his swollen tip touches your warm wet folds. Placing his hands on your waist he guides you down onto him. You gasp, throwing your head back in pleasure as you sink down onto him. You move slowly at first, feeling your walls stretch around him. Jared emits a growl, getting impatient with how slow you are moving. You begin moving faster, your breasts bouncing in his face as you ride him. You feel the pressure of an orgasm building. Jared has one hand on your ass, the other caressing your breast. You lean into kiss him, the new angle touches your sweet spot just right and you cry out in ecstasy. With a primal growl Jared lifts you up, supporting your weight in his strong arms. He moves to press your back against the wall and he begins to pound into you. You twist your hands in his hair, kissing him, probing his mouth with your tongue as you wrap your legs around him. Jared pounds into you harder and faster, you cry out his name as you he brings you to orgasm again. You feel his rhythm stutter as he comes hard inside of you. Panting, he lowers you to your feet. Your legs feel weak and you collapse to the floor in a heap as he staggers back. You begin to laugh, with all the endorphins running through your system.   
“Oh my! Are you okay?” Jared asks reaching down to help you up.   
Unable to stop giggling, you nod and reach for his hands. Once he has you standing he pulls you close, a smile on his face, he begins to laugh with you. You lean against each other laughing for a few more moments. When Jared finally looks down at you see your feelings reflected in his eyes. This is a man you can trust whole-heartedly. You can laugh after intimacy with. He is your truest friend. Nothing about this had changed your friendship. In fact it has made it stronger.   
“you want dibs on the shower?” Jared asks.   
“um, sure,” you reply stifling a yawn. Your lack of sleep catching up to you. You had been up since five am the day before.   
Jared smiles, he reaches to turn the water on for you. You enjoy a quick hot shower, you step out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to find Jared in loose shorts picking up the clothes you had thrown haphazardly about the room earlier. He blushes as he hands you your bra, bending to pick up your shirt. “Thank you.” You tell him. You collect your pants from the floor as Jared goes to step into the shower. Once you are dressed you start to almost doze on the sofa, as Jared showers and gets dressed. Instead of texting Clif, as it was late, Jared grabs the keys to the Suburban and gives you a ride to your hotel. You give him a chaste peck on the cheek before getting out of the vehicle and heading to your room.   
Chapter Three: Nothing has Changed?  
Waking the next morning you think about the last two days. You never imagined you would have sex, incredible sex, with either Jensen or Jared. Now within a span of two days you has sex, amazing sex, with both of them. Now what? Jensen didn’t treat you differently yesterday, maybe he was more flirty. Definitely more touchy feely, but that was Jensen. The two of you were always flirty, he now could touch you without worrying you’d punch him. You’d find out with Jared today, if there is any awkwardness between you. Would he ignore you? Would he not be able to look you in the eye? Would he decide he wanted more? Or would it be like nothing happened? You sigh. There is no use worrying about it. You have no intention of sleeping with either of the men again. Not that you don’t want to. They are both soo good. You can’t even compare them, they both were amazing in different ways. You sigh and get up. THEY are married, with families. That is the prime reason you won’t sleep with either of them again. You don’t want to ruin anything they already have. Most Hollywood wives might forgive a accidental indiscretion. You was never your intent for things to go that far. You had never felt anything so intense before though.   
Being around Jensen was almost like the high when you are not quite drunk, that buzz of warm fuzziness. He is always so friendly and flirty, he is happy and high on life. You feel that whenever you are around him. When he touches you, you crave more. It’s a high you never felt before. It’s everything happy and joyous. It’s like the feeling you get after accomplishing something good, like a adrenaline high, like a orgasm, all rolled into one. You don’t have to sleep with him to get that feeling. He just touches you. You know he feels it too, the emotions seem to feed back on each other. You are not consciously doing it, feeding him the feelings, It just happens. They roll between you, back and forth getting stronger the longer you are in contact. It is amazing. You love the grin that Jensen gets after a few seconds of touching you.   
Jared is totally different from Jensen. Jared is like a calming breeze. Like a child discovering something for the first time. He is like a toddler, all full of energy and giddiness. There is so much passion inside of Jared. He feels things so strongly. In contrast to his own turmoil, to you he is like a soothing balm on a sunburn. You are wrapped in a comforting blanket whenever he is around. You feel the child-like giddiness and wonder he has. Jared is passion, the flame of desire, the spirit of enthusiasm, the giddy eagerness of joy. His touch inflames you, comforts you. You love the mischievous glint he gets in his eyes, after touching you. You are like a soothing balm to him as well. Setting the chaotic thoughts in his head, easing the heartache and turmoil. You felt you needed Jared, just like you need Dakota, and Jared needs you in the same way.   
Don’t get started on how attractive they are, not just physically. Funny, kind, sweet, comical, sexy. This is not helping you to resolve not to sleep with either of them again. Their families. You don’t want to tear them apart. The children, their wives. Just listening to Jared gush about Gen and his children makes you want to send him home to be with them. The look Jensen gets when he talks of Danneel, you hope some guy looks like that talking about you one day. You weren’t in love with either of them. You loved Jensen and Jared, but you weren’t in love with them.   
You slept a little later than normal, so you skip your full exercise routine and do a little Tia Chi while waiting for your ride to the set. You are at the curb when SUV pulls up to take you to the set.   
“Morning Kitten.”   
“Jay? You are up early.”   
“I’m injured, remember?”   
“yeah, didn’t think you had to be up this early though. Your makeup still won’t take half as long as mine.” You pause looking at Jensen as he drives. “Are things okay?”   
“What?! Oh. Yeah. Things are fine between us, Kitten.” He says patting you knee.   
“I know we are okay. Have you talked to your wife? I know you tell her everything.” You sigh “Jay I don’t want to ruin anything with your family.”  
“Slow down, Lynn. Its okay. I haven’t said anything, yet. I actually picked you up to talk to you.. I just didn’t know how to start. So just a one time thing?” he glances at you. “You were amazing, Kitten.” He hesitates becoming tongue tied.  
“Jay. You are fantastic. I’ve never..” You sigh “You have this amazing family. I cant ruin that. You don’t have to say anything to Danneel, I wont ever say anything. It will be like a dream. Ok? A wonderful, amazing dream.” You smile.   
“you know how to stoke a guys ego, Kitten. I don’t know if I will say anything to Danneel. I was afraid you..”  
“ That I wanted more? Jensen. Look. If you were Single. Yeah. I would. In a heartbeat. You are not. I don’t want to cause any dissent in your family. I told you I had no intentions the other night. I meant it.”  
Jensen pulls into the set parking lot. He parks and turns to look at you.   
“Thank you, Lynn.”   
“Your Welcome, Jay.” You reach over and pat his knee. “Go get a nap, I’ll see you in the makeup trailer in two hours.” You smile, lean over and kiss him on the cheek before jumping out of the vehicle and trotting off to the makeup trailer.   
You survived your first week as an actress. You were even closer with Jensen and Jared. You weren’t in the episode much, your work was a total of three days. Your first appearance of your character was seen being beaten by one of the monsters who held you captive. Eirun had let one of their foods sources escape. Your character is a healer spelled by a Norse Seer with magic, similar the healing the Angels can do. There is an incantation to begin the healing, the healing weakens Eirun as it takes its power from her. The story of your first episode is Eirun half healed the mortal wounds of the last victim, she passed out due to exhaustion and the victim escaped. This angered your captors and they beat her. Sam and Dean are in the alternate universe of these creatures, where humans are scarce. Dean is seriously wounded and captured by the monsters. Eirun was left beaten in the corner of the room Dean was left in. She unties Dean and heals him on the promise that he takes her with him. She also tells him how many monsters and how to defeat them. She is still weak and passes out after healing Dean. He finds Sam, defeats the Monsters and they carry this girl to the place they are staying at. She wakes to them arguing about her. Sam doesn’t believe Dean on her powers as she is has bruises, cuts, and has scars all over her. She heals Sam’s has a broken arm, She heals Sam. Eirun is naïve, She has a childlike faith in the good of people despite how the monsters have treated her. The Winchesters decide to keep her with them until they find out truly who and what she is.   
You found you really liked your character and it was great that to talk to the director and really make the character your own, even going as far as tweaking the script a little. The writers had loves that you had gone Germanic with the character and wrote her more that way after your Initial audition. You were more in love with this show and the Supernatural crew.


	6. Acting on a TV Show

Chapter one: Set Up on Set.  
This is the first day of your nude scenes. You are in your robe, you have strategically placed coverings and nude bikini bottoms on underneath. Todays scenes are a flash back to how you got your character got her scars and tattoos. You are mostly going to be laying on at alter, the Seers are over you chanting and carving the runes into your character’s skin. The plan is to get all of the flash back scene done today. You are getting ready for the close ups of the Seer carving the Runes into your character’s flesh. There are only a limited amount of people allowed on your set, the minimum amount of crew needed for filming. Once filming begins no one will be allowed to enter. You’re wrapped in a robe waiting for everything to be ready, talking to Jensen.   
“Thank you again for this. You could be down visiting with your family like Jared is.”   
“Its alright, I saw them for the last 3 days, I wanted to be here for you.” He tell you.   
“I appreciate it. Everything is okay back home?” This is your indirect way of asking him if he had mentioned your indiscretion.   
“I don’t keep secrets from her, she knows. She wasn’t happy about it, she is understanding. Danneel wants to meet you actually.” Jensen tells you.   
“Seriously? Meet me? Yikes! I mean I have wanted to meet her, She is and amazing person. Just now I’m the ‘other woman’. She isn’t a fighter is she?” You ask teasingly. You are a little apprehensive at meeting her. You have seen plenty of actors who have an understanding with their spouses and have indiscretions on occasion. You weren’t sure that was the case here, maybe it was?   
Jensen laughs “Lucky for you, she isn’t. I’m pretty sure she could take you.”  
“That’s reassuring. Well maybe next time I am home I’ll look ya’ll up. Unlike you, I don’t have a Christmas break. I will be working.” Christmas break is in a week. You have some stunt work on another TV show and then you are going to be doing some animal training and veterinary work over the holidays.   
Just ten your phone Buzzes in the pocket of your robe. When you look you see it is Jared  
“Hey you! How is your day?”  
“Waiting to get naked in a room full of men. So I’m good. ” you text back  
“I’m missing the big show, huh? Have Jensen take some photos for me ;)” he teases back.   
You show Jensen the text and you both laugh.   
“ lol. Gotta go, TTYL” You reply back to him as the director calls ready on set.   
Jensen is dressed in the robes of the Seer he has fake nails and makeup on his hands and arms. He will be the one actually touching you and “carving” the rune into your “skin”. Todd is the real Seer his face was covered in scars and makeup to look like his eyes were sewn shut. They were meant to look like a old Norse Seer, it was a belief of the Norse that a Seer would have a better connection and ‘see’ what the gods were to show them if they were blind or almost blind to the real world. Jenna from makeup walks over to you to check on your makeup so you put your phone in the pocket of your robe. She makes sure that your modesty coverings are secure and makes sure the robe hadn’t rubbed off your makeup. The Prosthetic on your chest is where the Jensen/Seer is going to carve into you. It has a small pocket of blood under it so it will bleed when he cuts into it. Hopefully there wont be many takes on this close-up. You remove your robe, Jensen’s eyes widen, You don’t look at the rest of the crew. You have several carvings on your hips and stomach, when done your character has several runes carved across the chest, stomach, and hips. There are tattoos running parallel down each side of the spine, the are words written in runes. There are other symbols and runes either ‘carved’ or tattooed on your shoulders. The Rune being carved into your chest in this scene means Healing. You keep your eyes on Jensen, he helps you up onto the altar and steps away so that Jenna can make sure everything is ready. You lay there looking up at the camera that is set up above you to get the close up of the carving. You take a deep breath.   
“You okay Kitten?” Jensen asks you.   
“Yeah, Its different since I know everyone so well here.” You smile looking at him.  
Robin from the Prop department comes over to fix the restraints to you on the altar. Your wrists and ankles are restrained, you are also secured to the altar across your pelvis. Robin checks that you are okay, she explains you can get your wrists free with a strong tug. You thank her and take a deep breath as she’ll walks away. Jensen is right in your vision again, he has thrown a blanket over your for modesty. Lynn?” he looks you in the eye.  
“I’m good. I’m good.” You say for both your benefit.   
Chapter Two: Action!  
The crewman with the clap board approaches and Jensen removes the blanket.   
“You got this Kitten.” Jensen says to you before the Director call action. The first take Jensen was worried about you and didn’t stab the athame deep enough to cut the prosthetic. The Second take you learn that the athame is actually pretty sharp as Jensen stabs a little too deep at first. You guess it’s a small cut as Jenna didn’t see it as she fixes the prosthetic for another take. Three Takes later Jenna noticed you are bleeding heavily.   
“Lynn, you okay?” Jenna asks in concern “You have a small cut here, it looks a little deep?”   
“Jensen has jabbed me pretty good each time, that athame Is sharp. Can you put the prosthetic over I without problems?” You ask her. Thankfully Jensen was having the other makeup person touch up makeup on his hands.   
“Um.. You sure? It’s pretty deep and bleeding. Every take is going to irritate it more. You should get it looked at after this scene, okay?”  
“Okay, I will. I just want to get through this.” You agree with her. You had been on the altar for two hours. You it was starting to get to you, the restraints, the room, the cameras, the people. You weren’t at a panic attack, but your anxieties are stating to rise a little.   
“Kitten?” Jensen gets in your line of sight and looks you in the eyes.   
“I can get through this. One more Take, right?” You ask.   
“One more Take.” Jensen says humoring you. Its all up to the Director, you both know that if he sees something he doesn’t like he will ask for another take.   
“Thank you Jay.” You smile at Jensen  
Two takes later Jensen stabs the prosthetic and blood spurts all over the place. “Shit!”   
“Cut!” the Director calls. There is a mess that will need to be cleaned up. Jensen notices that the fake blood looks darker and thicker than before.   
“um, yeah, that’d be me.” You tell him before he says anything. “You have a question on your face.” You explain.  
“Did I get you?” He asks concerned.   
“um, since the second take.” You reply sheepishly  
“Why didn’t you say anything?!?” you can tell he is beginning to feel guilty  
“Its not been that bad. I was hoping to make it through this. Its not your fault. Hey, Jensen. Don’t beat yourself up about this. It’s a tiny scratch.” You try to placate him.  
By this time Jenna had come over and so did Robin. “Lets get you up.” Robin says undoing the restraints. “I’ll go tell the Director what’s going on.” Jensen says as the women surround you. The Director calls a wrap to the scene at the news and tells you to get the cut looked at. The Crew is going to set up for the next scene where the Seer is chanting and everything is from a different angle. You are done with the close up. Jensen helps down from the altar and into your robe. He rubs your arms a little. Jenna drags you off to a corner to remove the prosthetic and take a look at the cut. There is a lot of glue on your chest from the many applications of the prosthetic there. Jenna gets the bottom edge loose and some of your blood runs out from under it. Jenna puts a towel she had under it to catch the blood and continues to remove the prosthetic. The tiny cut is bleeding freely as she is removing the prosthetic. Jensen hovers over Jenna’s shoulders as she working.   
“Thank you Jenna, See its all good. It’s just a tiny cut.” You say to both Jensen and Jenna. There is dark blood oozing from the tiny cut. Jenna finds a small butterfly Band-Aid to put on the cut.   
“I’ll let the Director know its okay, it’s a little deeper than before. We can cover it with the Rune prosthetic in a few minutes. Let it stop bleeding first.” Jenna says and walks off. Jensen fusses over you after she is gone.  
“Jay, I’m okay, honest its alright. You’ve never gone on with filming after a little cut or sprain?”   
“Lynn.” Jensen starts   
“Don’t Jay.“ You grab Jensen’s arms “Don’t. Its fine, its not your fault. I should have said something the moment I felt it. Its not your fault.” You tell Jensen looking him in the eye. Jensen sighs. He will stop talking about it, but you cannot stop him from worrying. You are sitting on the stool Jenna put you on, leaning back onto Jensen. He is playing with your hair, something he started the day after you slept with him. You hair is loose except for some braids, he is worrying one of the braids between his fingers. You sigh contentedly, the feelings you get when around Jensen are always happy, energized, euphoric in a way. You enjoy being around him, its almost like a drug. You know he feels it too, as it feeds back to you from him. When he touches you, especially your skin it is intensified, just being close to him you feel the happiness. It’s a little different with Jared, you always seem to project a calm around him, even when you are in the middle of a panic attack, he seems to draw it out of you. Not to say you don’t feel the giddiness, contentment, and happiness from him. Jared also has a childlike enthusiasm. There are some days around the two men that if you were a cat you would purr in satisfaction. You begin reflect on the tryst you had with each man. You had worried a little that it would effect their relationships with their spouses. You cared deeply for both Jensen and Jared, you were not in love with them. There was a emotional and physical need at the moment it happened. You didn’t think it would ever happen again, though you wouldn’t be unhappy if it did. Jensen shifts behind you breaking you from your thoughts as you almost fall off the stool.  
“Oh, sorry!” Jensen says catching you. He had turned to talk to Todd who had approached him.   
“Its alright, I’m okay.” You tell him repositioning yourself on the stool.   
Jenna is right behind Todd. She checks your cut and begins applying the rune prosthetic over it on your chest. Todd is talking to Jensen asking him something you didn’t hear as Jenna is instructing you to move a little so she can smooth out the edges of the appliance. Once Jenna is satisfied she brings you back to the altar. You climb up onto the altar using a stool as Jensen was still talking to Todd. Jenna and Kathy get you into position an Jenna adds a little ‘fresh blood’ to the ‘carvings’ on you. You start to try to get your mind sent into your character. This scene is supposed to be traumatic for her as she thinks she is being tortured by a person she has trusted. The Seer thinks he is making her powers stronger. Jensen appears in your line of sight as you are looking at the ceiling. 

 

Chapter Three: Showing Your Age.   
“you got this Kitten.” He tells you.  
“Jay, Have they dulled the athame?” you ask.  
“Yeah, that was Todd’s concern, he is also worried about you. He doesn’t want a black eye if he touches you.” He teases you.   
You laugh “Well I’m a little tied up so I don’t think that will be a problem right now.” You lift your hands as high as the restraints will allow. “At least everyone will think the crying and begging is all and act” you whisper.   
“What? No. If you are not okay with this. We can stop. Find another way. “ Jensen says concerned. He is about ready to go tell the Director to stop.   
“Jay, No! No! Its okay. I’m okay. Take a chill pill.”   
“Take a chill pill?? Did you just say chill pill?” Jensen laughs.  
“Yeah, I’m showing my age. I have used that since I was a kid.” You laugh.   
He gives you a quizzical look.   
Looking up at him you say, “You have no clue how old I am do you? I would have thought Misha would have showed you in IMDB? He looked me up the first day we met I think. I’m 2 years older than you, Babe.” You begin to laugh at the expression on his face.   
“H-how. You don’t even look like you are 30! I call Bullshit!” Jensen calls.  
“look it up. My ID is in my robe. Why would I lie about being older?” you tell him. “Here, I’m ready.” You motion to the blanket covering you to Jensen as you heard the Director call everything to order. Todd moves into place as Jensen moves out of the shot. You nod to Todd and you start to get into the frame of mind of your character and start to cry.   
The Director calls a halt after 5 takes. You were still crying when Jensen came over to wrap you your robe.   
“Shhh, It’s okay, Kitten.” He hugs you. “I can’t believe you were really born May 30, 1976. How do you do it?” He asks trying to distract you.   
“I-I have a painting that ages for me.” You joke. “Genetics, my mom always told me my grandmother always looked younger and I looked like her, that and probably the exercise.” You say earnestly “Now help me off this cold slab of rock” you smile.   
You are finally in your trailer alone, getting ready to shower and wash off all the glue and makeup from the day. The temporary tattoos will stay as you will be filming again tomorrow. It is easier to use them than paint on the markings every day, less time in makeup. After the Director called a halt for the day Jensen made sure you were alright and then took a call from his family. The hot water feels amazing as you wash the day away. Tomorrow you work with Jared and Jensen. You get dress in jeans and a oversized t-shirt and note it is 9 p.m. you were beat. Jared should have just landed in Vancouver by now, you think. You realize you will probably have to get a taxi as Clif as going to be getting Jared from the airport. You pull out your phone and see you had a call from a number you don’t recognize. They didn’t leave a voice mail so you assume its not important.   
Chapter Four: A Lift.   
You are pulling up your Uber app up on your phone when you feel familiar arms wrap around your waist from behind you. You squeal “Jared!” as you are lifted off the ground.   
“Hey Kitten, thought you needed a lift.” Jared says into your ear as he sets you down.  
You spin and reach out to give the tall man a hug, “Good to see you, Giraffe.” You say into his hair since he bent down for your hug.  
“Hey, break it up you two!” you hear from behind you. Jensen walks up and claps Jared on the shoulder as Jared stands after releasing you from the hug.  
“Hey, Man.” Jared says to Jensen. “Lets go get a drink?”  
Clif brings drives the three of you to the bar you frequent. You chat about your day, Jared gushes about his family. After the emotional day you had you actually drink a little more than you probably should have. You are feeing a sleepy from the alcohol, as Jared and Jensen are talking as you yawn. You are sandwiched between the two tall men as they talk, Jensen is once again playing with your hair absently. You lean on Jared a little and he takes your left hand in his. You let the voices of the two people you trust most lull you into a sense of peace. You feel as if all the troubles of the world melt away when Jensen and Jared are around. You lean more onto Jared as you begin to doze off while the they are talking over you. “Whoa, Kitten,” Jensen says as Jared catches you before you sink under the table asleep. You are somewhat surprised that you fell asleep, on your feet, in the presence of people. Considering who it is that you dozed off in the presence of, maybe you shouldn’t be surprised.   
“Lets get you home.” Jared murmurs to you as he supports and guides you to the car where Clif was waiting.   
“Hmm, Thanks” You mumble staggering sleepily. You lean against Jensen in the back seat of the car. Jared takes the front passenger seat as usual. “She have a rough day?” You hear Jared ask turning to look at you as you snuggle into Jensen a little.   
Jensen wraps his arm around you. “It was a long day, emotional for the character, she was a trooper. She did great. No problems.” Jensen told Jared.   
“You smell good.” You mumble into Jensen’s shirt. You hear both men chuckle as you fall asleep.   
“Kitten, wake up.” Jensen nudges you. “We are at your hotel, come on, wake up. Lets get you to your room.”   
Jared opens the door on your side of the car and reaches for you. “Come here, Kitten, I’ve got you.”  
You sleepily crawl out to stand next to Jared who puts both his hands on your shoulders to hold you up. Jensen takes the lead, Jared is behind you keeping his hands on you guiding you to your room.   
“Where is your room key, Kitten?” Jensen ask you taking your left hand to get your attention.  
“Back left pocket” You mumble reaching for it with your right hand. Jensen laughs at your feeble attempt. “Let me?” He asks you looking you in the eyes. You nod to him with a small smile. Jensen carefully reaches around to your back pocket and fishes the room key out. He was quick and gentle, your jeans were tight, you barely felt his touch as you felt the key slide out of your pocket. Jensen opens the door and the two men guide you into the room. Jensen pulls the covers back on the bed, and Jared gets you to sit on the edge of the bed and helps you get your shoes off. You lay down and curl up with in the pillows as Jensen covers you with the sheets. Jared puts a bottle of water by the bedside and pats your shoulder. “Night Kitten, See you in the morning.”   
Jensen leans down to kiss your cheek. “Rest well, Kitten.”   
“Hmhmm” You murmur half into the pillows. You are asleep before they close the door.  
~~~  
Chapter Five: Healing Castiel  
You wake the next morning with cotton mouth and a slight headache. You drink the bottle of water on your night stand, silently thanking whomever put it there. Had to be Jensen or Jared. You remembered everything that happened, you weren’t that drunk. It had been a long day and the company along with the alcohol, you fell asleep. This was a first for you. You were that comfortable with Jared and Jensen. You look at your clock, you better hurry you are going to be late. You shower, grab a bagel and run out the door to meet Clif at the front of the hotel. You eat on the way to the lot. Clif gives you some Tylenol for your headache, he carries them for the guys when they have been out drinking. You thank him as you jump out of the car and hurry to makeup. Your wardrobe today is a flowery dress, its low cut enough to show off the rune on your chest and short enough you barely see the tattoo on your thigh. Your character’s wardrobe is mostly flowery, feminine, flowy dresses. Today is the scene where you face Sam and Dean say a spell, and they will see the flashback that you filmed yesterday. The three men had been arguing about what to do about you. Dean wants to protect your character, he promised and she may also may come in handy as a healer. Sam is partially in agreement as Eirun knows a few ancient languages, and there are books she can translate, yet he doesn’t want to bring her out of this alternative reality. The filming day is long. You have fun on set with the two men. At some point in the day Jensen reveals your age to Jared. The normal antics go on though and the day goes quickly. This is the last day you are scheduled on set for this episode. After you are done for the night, Misha, who just arrived in Vancouver invites you all out to a late dinner. You decline as you have a early flight out to California for another commercial in the morning. You get the feeling that Misha wants to sleep with you. You know he feels a strong attraction to you and that he has a open marriage. You really like Misha, but you are not ready or willing to sleep with him. You have actually toned down flirting with him, though when you are around Jensen and Jared flirting he feels left out if you don’t flirt equally with him. Misha doesn’t know about the night with Jensen or the evening with Jared, you’d like to keep it that way, for now. You are not going to be back on the set of Supernatural until after the Christmas Break. You have a busy time. You and Dakota spend Christmas in a hotel in Ireland where you were doing stunt work.   
The next three episodes of Supernatural that you are involved with you are a tiny part. Translating books for Sam, Trying to convince Castiel to allow her to heal his wings, learning how to use a cellphone to talk to Dean and do research from the Bunker. The next episode you have a big part in your character seduces Castiel into allowing her to heal his broken wings.   
You are on set standing in behind Misha as Castiel. You are caressing his invisible broken wings. Getting ready to chant, the normal invocation Eirun uses will not be strong enough to heal and Angel’s wings. The healer in your character has felt his pain and her only desire is to heal him. Dean and Sam are out of the Bunker somewhere across the country and Castiel feel that they need his help. Without his wings Cass cannot get to the brothers fast enough. Eirun convinces Cass that she can heal his wings and he can take them both to help Dean and Sam. You have are getting ready to film the flashy scene where you heal Castiel’s wings. What both characters don’t know is that Eirun disappears after the flash that heals Castiel’s wings. Cass wont notice until after the flash of his healed shadowy wings. He begins to think that Eirun must have given her life to heal his wings. He has trouble/guilt telling Dean what happened. Dean is angry but doesn’t believe Eirun is dead. She is out there and he charges Cass with finding her.   
~~~  
Six: are invited!!   
You are finishing up at lunch when your phone rings.   
“Hey Glenn” you answer  
“Got a new one for you. You have been invited to the Supernatural convention in Las Vegas! The fans love you! You will have your won Q&A panel along with one with Misha. There are photo Ops and autograph singings. It’s a great way to connect with fans! I’ve cleared your schedule for that week in February. You’ll love it!!” Glenn tells you in a rush.   
“Okay, I take it you told them I’d do it already?” You ask warily  
“Of Course you’ll do it!! It’s a Great opportunity and its with the fans that love you. Its all part of the Supernatural experience! Look Hon , I gotta go. I knew you’d be excited about this. I wanted to be the one to tell you about it. You know I love ya Girl!” Glenn says and hangs up the phone.   
“Son of a bitch!” You exclaim. You dont get much time to dwell on it as you rush back to filming.   
After filming for four days with Misha, he invites you to his bed. You had been so close and flirting with him and was so seductive as a character that Misha couldn’t resist asking. You were kind as you declined, he was understanding he wasn’t upset at all. He was just offering a evening of stress relief for you both. He hinted that suspected that you had slept with one or both of the guys. By the time you were filming this episode it was mid-January. Your first two episodes had aired already and your third would air next week. By the time this episode airs you will be at the convention. When you get around to checking your schedule you see you have a meeting with the video game company the Monday before the convention in Vegas. Tomorrow you fly out to Ireland again for the next two weeks.


	7. Attacked on the Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence!!!   
> Dakota gets shot. Description of fighting. Anger.

Chapter One: Attack  
You just left the office of the video game, it was a good meeting. The publicity you have from being a character on Supernatural helped get you a little more money from them. They actually are using your face as the heroine not just your moves. You were ecstatic. There is not much foot traffic along your path. You are walking the few blocks down a back way to a restaurant where you are going to meet your Agent, Glenn, for lunch when your phone rings. Pulling out your Bluetooth ear piece you answer.   
"Hey Jay! How are things? You have to fill me in on this whole convention thing." You say. Jensen starts to reply to you. You are walking past an alleyway next to a pub that isn’t open. Suddenly a grungy man steps out in front of you holding a gun to you. "Hey, here, here I'll give you my wallet" you tell the guy loudly. "No reason to use that gun." You say, knowing Jensen can hear you.  
"I don't want your money, Whore." The man says directing you further into the alley. There wasn’t anyone else around you when he blocked your path. "D-Darren?" You stutter in shock recognizing that voice.   
"That's right Slut. I've found you and now you are going to pay for what you did." He threatens you.  
"What did I do? I've done nothing wrong Daddy." You try to placate him.   
You hear Jensen on the line in your ear. “Kitten? Lynn. What is going on? Don’t you dare hang up this phone! You know this guy? He has a gun on you? Daddy? Is this your Step-father? Where are you Lynn? Tell me, I’ll call the police. ”   
“Yes. Its alright Daddy. Calm down. I’m a good girl. You don’t need the gun, Daddy.” You say for the benefit of Jensen and the man you are facing.   
“you little Bitch! If you had just done as you were told. You started all this mess. You tore us all apart. Now She is gone. I am gonna make you pay!” Your step-father is three feet from you and moves to aim the gun at your chest. Dakota was at your side, he had obeyed your silent command for him to heel. When your step-father’s hands began to move, Dakota lunges at him snarling. The gun goes off, you hear Dakota cry out, you take action, punching at your step-father with your right hand. Your hand connects with the gun, you feel the crunch as your fingers break. You succeed in knocking the gun out of his hands and further into the alley. Your step-father kicks at Dakota who falls unmoving to the ground and jumps towards you grabbing you by the neck. He is pushing you back until you hit the wall of a building. He begins to strangle you. You hear Jensen yelling in your ear, asking if you are okay, asking what is going on in a panic. He heard the gunshot, Dakota’s cry and your noises as the man facing you is trying to choke the life out of you. As you begin to lose consciousness, your training takes over. Using the wall of the building and the pressure your attacker is using to hold you against the wall you kick out with your legs pushing your Step-father away from you. You collapse to the ground gasping as he staggers back.   
Chapter Two: Anger  
“You evil Son of a Bitch! I didn’t do anything! I was the victim!! You are the one who fucked up my life. You did this to yourself! You bastard!” you yell at him as you stand. He was coming at you again. You swing your left had connecting with his ribs as he again goes for your throat. You follow that punch with your right hand. You feel a stab of pain as another finger in your hand breaks. Ignoring the pain you punch your Step-father several times in the ribs as he is trying to strangle you again. You feel his ribs break as you punch him another time with your right hand. He gasps and staggers back, you advance punching him in the jaw with your left hand. He sends you staggering when he punches you in the face. He then scrambles for the gun that was laying in the alley as you recover. He fires the gun at you, the bullet misses you. You once again advance on him, hell bent on beating the man who hurt you and manipulated you for years into pulp. As you get close enough he punches out with the gun. You drop like a rag doll to the ground as the gun connected with your temple. The blue tooth with Jensen on the line, fell out of your ear onto the ground. Darren stands over you, “You stupid Cow. You think you can get the better of me? I own you. You hear me?” he says as he kicks you in the ribs twice. The pain as ribs crack brings you back to full consciousness. “If you promise to be a good girl, I’ll take you home. With your Mother gone, I need you. You were always a sweet little thing.” He drools. He is standing over you. He begins to reach down to you to caress your face, you kick up your left leg connecting with his crotch. He doubles over. “You fucking cunt, You can go join your Mother in Hell!” He groans raising the gun in his hand to your face. You roll ignoring the pain from the broken ribs as he fires the gun into the space you just were. You sweep you legs out tangling with his and knock him off his feet. You then scramble over to him and wrest the gun from his hands. Aiming the gun at his face, “You will never hurt me again.” You growl as you cold cock him with the butt of the gun. You toss the gun over towards the dumpster in the alley.  
Panting, you crawl to the blue tooth. Jensen is practically crying on the other end of the phone begging to hear from you. “Jay, Jensen!” You croak “I am alive. I am not shot. Calm down. Jensen! Jay! I am alive!!” your voice is a little hoarse. “Sweetheart, I am alive.”   
“ Lynn?!? Oh thank God! Are you hurt? What happened?! Where are you I will be on the first flight.” Jensen says  
“Jensen, Stop. No. You need to say there. You have film the show. They need you there. I am okay. Jensen. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Is Jared there?” You ask.   
“ Lynn, I am here. Are you okay? What is going on?” you hear Jared’s voice on the phone  
“Jared. Its too much to explain now. I was attacked. ” You explain. “I have to call the police. Please calm Jensen down. I will call you both back as soon as I can. Keep Jensen there.” You tell him hanging up the phone. You immediately call 911, explain where you are and what happened. The operator keeps you on the phone. You have crawled over to Dakota. Dakota is breathing, he has lost a lot of blood. You begin crying as you rip up your shirt to use as a bandage on him. You are telling the operator all about Dakota’s injuries as you attempt to treat him. You appear to have the blood flow stopped when police officers arrive. You hang up with the 911 operator. The police officers talk to you briefly and one of them goes over to your step-father who is beginning to wake up. Your step-father utters a string of curses and threatens the cop. He is promptly arrested. You explain to the Officer that is with you about Dakota and he assures you he will personally take Dakota to a animal hospital as soon as you are loaded into an ambulance. Glenn is calling you on your phone, You answer telling him you were attacked and that you are with the Police. Glenn hangs up with you and within minutes is by your side. He takes charge as you collapse.  
Chapter Three: Hospital   
You wake in the hospital with Glenn and your Lawyer, Thomas Altman, at your bedside.   
“Hey Hon” Glenn says to you taking your hand. “glad to see you awake.” He holds a cup with a straw to your lips.   
“Thank you” comes out of you as a whisper.   
“Shhh now, Don’t talk. Your throat is bruised. You need to rest your voice.” Glenn tells you. “you have fractured ribs, several broken fingers in your right hand, and a concussion. You are gonna be fine.”   
“ Lynn, The police will have a few more questions for you. There is a video of the whole attack. Your Step-father will not be getting of jail again.” Mr. Altman tells you. “I’ll handle everything. You have nothing to worry about.” He reassures you. You smile at him. “I have you tell you, your Mother. Um. Your mother passed away two weeks ago, She had cancer. I am sorry.”  
You are confused for moment, then it hits you. You feel numb. She is gone, he said. Your Step-father meant that your mother was dead. You sigh. Looking from Glenn to Thomas you mouth the word Dakota.  
Glenn understands. “Dakota is alive. He lost a lot of blood. The bullet missed all the major organs and arteries. He will need some time to recover, but he will be okay.”  
You gasp, tears spilling down your face. Glenn holds you while you cry. You cry for the innocent girl you once were, for the all you suffered under your step-father. You cry for your Mom. You cry in relief that Dakota will be okay. Glenn holds you and rocks you until you are all cried out. “Shhh, I spoke to Jared and Jensen they know you are okay, Luv.” Glenn says into your hair. A nurse comes into the room and puts something in your IV. You feel the burn through the IV as a pain medication enters your bloodstream. Mr. Altman left when the nurse entered the room.   
“You’ll be here overnight. You want me to stay with you?” Glenn asks.  
You snuffle and nod into his shoulder. Glenn was your closest friend other than Jensen and Jared. “Move over Munchkin” he teases you. You scoot over a little on the tiny hospital bed so that Glenn can lay down with you. You snuggle into him after he settles. “Get some rest, Munchkin. I’ve got you.”   
You listen to the steady beat of his heart as the medication carries you off to sleep. You are woken often by the nurses. Glenn stayed in the room with you all night. He did move to a recliner at the insistence of the nursing staff at some point. You are currently wake. Glenn is dozing in he chair next to your bed. You find your phone on the table there are a half dozen texts from Jared and Jensen, You see it is 3 A.M.  
“Lynn you haven’t called back. Are you okay? Please let us know. Jensen is ready to book a flight.”  
“ Lynn? Kitten? Are you okay? Is Dakota okay? Jensen said he heard him cry out. Jensen is really upset. Please call.”  
Glenn just called from your phone. He told me what he knows. Please text when you can. Jensen is chomping at the bit. He is really worried. We both are. “ From Jared  
“Kitten? Its Been an hour. Where are you? Are you okay? You’ve got an hour to respond, or I’m booking a flight.”   
“Damn it, Lynn. What the hell is going on!! You have 15 minutes!”  
“Ur Agent called. Need to hear from you. I’ll stay here for now. If you need me..” From Jensen  
You Reply to Jensen first.   
“Jay, I’m sorry. Are you okay? I am sorry you had to listen to all that! Sorry it took me so long to respond. In the hospital. They have been giving me medication. Broken ribs and fingers. I should be out of hospital in the morning. The doctors wont let me talk here. I will call you as soon as I am allowed.”  
Once you hit send to Jensen, you type out a response to Jared. “Im sooooo sorry!!! You guys okay?!? They have kept me medicated in the hospital. I will be out in the morning. I will check on Dakota and probably stay with Glenn for a night and then catch my flight to the Convention on Wednesday. I Miss you both. I will see you soon! I will call as soon as I am allowed!”  
Your phone buzzes as you hit send. A text from Jensen. “FaceTime. Please.”  
You sigh and wince at the pain it caused, typing a response to Jensen. “I`m not allowed to talk, okay? I’ll FaceTime.” You reply.   
You ring Jensen on FaceTime. You can see in his body language that he is relieved to see you even if you cannot talk. You respond to his questions via Text message, Glenn sleeps through first part of the conversation. You assure Jensen you will see him at the Convention. That your flight will get in to Vegas at 2pm Wednesday and that you will not have Dakota with you. He argues with you about going to the convention. He thinks you need to rest and not attend the convention. His raised voice wakes Glenn. When Glenn finds out your intentions he tells Jensen that he will consult the Doctors on what will be best. They both think it is a bad idea for you to go. You feel like you don’t want your step-father to ruin this for you as he has done so many things in your life. This time he is not stopping you! It was difficult to convey this to the two men via text message to Jensen. You disconnect from Jensen after Glenn promises to call with what the Doctor says. Glenn calls for a nurse who gives you more medication for pain and to get you to rest. The next time you wake the sun is up and they are bringing in breakfast.   
After sharing your breakfast with Glenn the doctor comes in and checks on you. The doctor looks at your throat, he declares that everything looks fine. You explain to the doctor about the convention. Sitting on a stage, talking to people, answering questions. You won’t be able of do autographs, and with all your bruises the photos are probably out as well. The Doctor says it’s okay for you to go but to take it easy and rest as much as possible. You will have two months of rest, no work. Then you will need to have your ribs looked at to see if they have healed. You have cracked ribs before, these fractures are worse. The doctor gives you a prescription for some pain meds, and discharges you from the hospital.   
Chapter Four: Recovery.  
As soon as you are in the car with Glenn heading to the animal hospital to see Dakota you call Jensen and tell him that you will be at the convention. Glenn is in the background telling Jensen exactly what the Doctor said. Jensen makes you agree to a connecting room to his so he can check in on you. His paternal/brotherly concern makes you smile, you also think it’s for his peace of mind. You can imagine how freaked out you’d be of it was you on the phone and he was attacked.   
You spend a few hours at Dakota`s side at the animal hospital. He is weak, he lost a lot of blood. Thankfully the bullet went through him and didn’t hit any vital organs. He doesn’t have any broken bones. Dakota needs rest, lots and lots of rest. He is currently getting another transfusion of blood. You sit next to his crate, holding his head, crying and whispering to him. Glenn finally drags you away so that you can get some rest. You will fly back after the convention to pick up Dakota. Glenn is going to set up a R.V. and driver to get both of you to your home in Texas.   
You nap the evening away while Glenn gets your belongings from your hotel. He decides that you need something other than your normal working attire to wear at this convention. He tells you at dinner he picked you up something your character would wear to your panels and matching scarves to cover your bruises on your throat. He is trying to find a makeup artist to do your makeup for the panels. You have some small bruises on your face and small cut at your temple. Thinking about makeup you text Jared and Jensen asking for suggestions, as Glenn hasn’t been able to find someone who would be available. You are thinking maybe a if there is a personal assistant who would be willing to help you. You might need help getting dressed too. Your ribs hurt badly, it was difficult to move a lot. You won’t let Glenn or Jared or Jensen know this. Jared replies to your text saying that Ruth, another actress who is occasionally on Supernatural, will help you with your makeup. Glenn also informs you he hired you a bodyguard. Before you could get angry and yell at Glenn, he informs you Jim will be your bodyguard. Jim is a gentleman, he is a giant teddy bear of a man. You have worked with Jim before, he was once your bodyguard at a movie premier you were in that you were forced to have a bodyguard. The first time you met the tall, broad shouldered, almost bald man you were intimidated. He has a strong presence about him, he can give a look and scare people away, yet his smile is a ray of sunshine. You like Jim, so you agree. Plus if needed Jim can carry you easily and gently anywhere. After dinner Glenn makes sure you are comfortable in bed, he makes you take some pain meds and you drift off to sleep.


	8. Convention

Chapter One: Arrival  
Glenn wakes you early the next morning and you swing by to see Dakota before heading to the airport. You meet up with Jim at the airport and he insists you take a wheelchair to the terminal. You concede to him, silently thanking him after you see how far you had to travel in the airport. Jim sits next to you in first class. Glenn has rearranged your flight to Vegas to get Jim with you. You wonder how much it costs you, without truly caring. After working non-stop for the last five years, you have plenty to spend. The flight wasn’t bumpy thankfully, and it was only about an hour to Vegas from L.A.   
You text Jared and Jensen when you arrive. The hotel you are staying at assumed you had an entourage, so Jim would have his own room. Jim nabs a wheelchair in the Vegas airport for you and grabs your luggage. You are in your AKF sweatshirt and sunglasses. Jim finds the car and Driver Glenn hired to get you to the hotel. You allow Jim to treat you like spun glass, checking you into the hotel, getting you to your room. He refuses to leave you in your room alone. He tries to get you to take one of the pain pills the doctor prescribed you, you refuse. You don’t want to be incapacitated, or without full faculties in the new surroundings or around him. It’s not that you didn’t trust Jim, he just wasn’t in your circle, like Jensen, Glenn, and Jared are. You do recline on the bed while Jim sits on the sofa watching the T.V. in silence. Your thoughts migrate to what has happened Monday. ‘I let my guard down, how could I be so dumb.’ You think. You are normally more alert than you were. What have these men done to you? Are you so comfortable with them that you have gotten lax in your surroundings even when talking to them on the phone? You should have known that someone was there. Damn it!   
“Hey, Lynn? Do you know what time your boys would be arriving?” Jim asks you breaking you out of your thoughts.   
“um, yeah, they were supposed to land at five.” You respond “What time is it?” you ask looking for your phone.   
“Ten after five.” Jim tells you looking at his watch.   
You find your phone in your hoodie pocket as it buzzes twice. “Just landed, be there in 30” was from Jensen.  
“Hey Cat, We just landed. We are heading to the rental car and should be there soon. How you holding up? Got your message about your bodyguard. Good. Clif thinks he might know Jim. Think you are up to have dinner at the hotel when we get there? I believe we meet the rest of the group at 9 for drinks.” Was the text from Jared.  
You send a smiley emoji to Jensen.  
“Cat? What happened to Kitten? Dinner sounds good. Miss you guys. Looking forward to meeting everyone.” You reply to Jared.   
“Looks like they are on their way here. Jared wants to do dinner after they get settled, and everyone is meeting at 9 for drinks at the bar here.” You tell Jim.   
“Sounds good.” He replies. “You doing okay? Want me to get you anything?”   
“Thank you, I am okay.”   
Jim gets you talking about what is on the T.V. some program about the pyramids in Egypt. He is keeping your mind busy so your thoughts don’t take a downward spiral. 

Chapter Two: Ready for Dinner.  
You hear a commotion in the room next to yours and hear a knock at the connecting door. Jim stands up and goes to check the door. “Its Jensen, he asked for us to have connecting rooms.” You tell Jim.   
“Kitten? Lynn? You there?” you hear Jensen as he knocks again.   
“Jensen, Jim is going to open the door for me, ‘kay.” You raise your voice so Jensen can here you as Jim gives you a dirty look. “sorry Jim.” You say to him. You know you should let Jim do his job. He is trying to protect you, you are just anxious to see Jensen. You are trying to scoot off the bed carefully as your ribs protest, so you can stand to see Jensen. Jim opens the door, looking over Jensen before he steps out of the way to allow him into the room. Jared is right behind him. Jensen strides over to you reaching for you. You grab his arms. “Broken ribs, Jay, no squeezing.” You say as you step closer to him. You let go of his arms and lean your un-bruised cheek into his chest, as you carefully wrap your arms around his waist. He places his hands on your lower back, gently in an awkward hug like gesture and kissed the top of your head.  
“hmm, it’s good to see you, Kitten.” He sighs into your hair. You feel him relax a little seeing you, touching you. He puts his hands gently on your upper arms and steps back to get a good look at you. He hisses at the small cut and bruises on your left temple where your step-father hit you with the gun.   
You step over Jared, he reaches rubs your upper arms with his hands, “Good to see you too Giraffe.” Jared smiles at you lifting one of his hands to your chin. He turns your head to see the bruise on your left cheek.  
“You should see the other guy.” You say teasingly.   
You pull the hoodie down revealing the bruises around your neck as well. There is a hardness in Jared and Jensen’s eyes you never imagined you’d see. Jensen clenched his jaw tightly, you thought you heard his teeth grind together. Jared’s Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. There was such anger rolling off both men, and it wasn’t aimed at you, but you shivered anyway. “Oh, geeze, Lynn, I’m sorry.” Jared said, his one hand was still on your arm. He recognized that their anger was effecting you. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I gave as good as I got. He is going to jail for a long time. He threatened a police officer too.” You laugh lightly.   
You walk over to Jensen, “You okay, Luv?” you say looking up at him trying to catch his eyes. He doesn’t look at your face, so you take his hand in your left hand and again lean into him. You stand there until you feel Jensen put his hand on your back. You stand there while Jared wraps the two of you in a gentle hug. You are sandwiched between your two best friends, you feel the safest you have all week. A contented sigh escapes your lips, Jensen reacts, pulling back. “You okay? We didn’t hurt you did we? What’s wrong?” He says looking you over.   
“I’m aright. I am glad you are here, that both of you are here. It was a contented sigh, Jay.” You smile at him.   
Jared puts his hands gently on your shoulders. “I like your choice in wardrobe.”   
“Thanks, you know this tall shaggy haired guy gave it to me a while ago.” You tease.  
“Speaking of my outfit, I should probably change so we can go to dinner?” You say  
Jim takes this moment to excuse himself, and heads to his own room, telling you to text him when you are ready.   
“Um, yeah, we should probably change.” Jared says.  
“What? You two look fine.” You tell the two men. Jared was in a Henley with a button down shirt open over it and jeans. Jensen was in a tight t-shirt and a button down shirt over it and jeans. You were in yoga pants and the giant hoodie.   
You walk over to your bag and pull out jeans and a blouse. You turn to see the two men retreating into Jensen’s room. “We’ll let you change.” Jensen says reaching to close the door.  
You successfully get your yoga pants off, but cannot button your jeans with the one hand. Your struggles has caused your ribs to protest. After a brief rest you check your bag and see that you only have The one pair of jeans and 3 dresses. The dresses have zippers up the back. You will need help dressing no matter what. Since you already had the jeans on you decide to keep them on as you knock on the door Jensen closed and call out. “Guys? I need some help here, please?”   
Jensen opens the door as if he was waiting behind it. “What’s wrong? You okay?” he looks you over concern in his eyes.  
“Um, I can’t get the button with the one hand.” You say guiltily gesturing to your jeans. “My shirt is button up too.” You smile up at him weakly with the blouse in your hand.   
Jensen chuckles “Come here Baby Girl.” He reaches and buttons your jeans swiftly. He takes your shirt from your hand and then helps get the sweatshirt over the braces on your fingers on your right hand. He gently helps get the hoodie over your head and growls when he sees the dark purple and blue bruises on your right side where your ribs are broken. The hardness in his eyes returns.   
“What? Jensen?” Jared heard Jensen growl and stood up off the sofa. “Oh, my!” Jared exclaims at seeing your bruises.   
“Jensen, my shirt?” You say quietly, ignoring the feelings you are getting from both men. Anger, guilt, sympathy, concern, wash over your in waves like at the ocean. It takes a moment for Jensen to compose himself. He hands you the shirt, and walks into his room, heading for the bathroom. You look to Jared who walks over to help you into your shirt. He keeps starring at the bruises, his jaw is tight, his lips are a thin line. There is an anger in his eyes you have never seen before. “Thank you.” You lean up on your tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. You walk over to your bed and slip into the pair of heels you normally wear.   
“Jensen?” You question walking towards his bathroom. “Darlin, you okay?”   
“Um, Yeah, you head down with Jared, I’ll be down in a minute.   
You pick up your wallet and room key, slipping them into your back pocket. Grabbing your phone, you walk over to the door, looking back at Jared.   
“You sure about this Lynn, we can get room service, you should rest.” Jared says.   
“I’ve been resting. I want to be with you two. Let’s go eat. We can come back and relax before meeting everyone. I do need to move around some. Please?” You say. Jared looks like he was going to protest and make you stay here. “It’s a short walk to the elevator, if we go too far, I’m sure the front desk has a wheelchair. Okay? I am sitting when we eat. Same with drinks tonight. I’ll be good. I’ll tell you if I need to come back and rest, okay?” You give Jared a pleading look.  
“Alright, but if you need to rest, you better tell me.” Jared states.   
“I will, trust me, I will.” You say with honesty, your ribs already ache.   
You text Jim, while Jared texts Clif. You all meet in the hallway, the three men surround you and walk at your pace to the elevator. Jensen walks out of the room at that moment. His eyes are a little bloodshot, his face looks a little red. You all pretend not to notice. Jim and Clif converse like old friends. Standing in the elevator you take Jensen’s right hand with your left, reaching out with your right hand you wrap your two good fingers around fingers of Jared’s left hand. The two men respond by gently holding your hands. You wonder if either man will drop your hands when the elevator door opens. You don’t have long to wait, Jared let’s go of your hand as you step out of the elevator and places a hand on your shoulder. Jensen’s grip on your left tightens a little. You smile, following Jim into the crowded casino floor, as he leads you all you to the restaurant further in the hotel. The five of you talk and eat a wonderful dinner, then spend a little time wandering the casino floor. This is the first time you have been inside a casino in Vegas. The only other time you had been to Las Vegas, you were filming and didn’t have time to really visit. Jensen and Jared started receiving text messages from some of the other actors by this time.  
Chapter Three: Drinks  
You pull out your cellphone and see it is 8:30pm. “Everyone is meeting in the bar here in a few. Shall we head over and get a good seat for you?” Jensen leans down to you so you could hear him over the noise of the casino. You nod in response. He takes your left hand again and walks with you and the others over to the bar. They find you a seat at a table and head to the bar to order drinks. Jared returns with a glass with a lime garnish for you. “Its water. I doubt you want to drink, plus if you’ve been taking any of the pain meds you were undoubtedly prescribed, you shouldn’t drink.”   
“Thank you from looking out for me Jared.” You tell him with a smile. He knows you so well.   
Shortly after Jensen comes back to your seats Misha arrives. “Lynn, what are you doing here? I just saw your attack on the news. I didn’t expect to see you. I don’t have your number, and these two were not very forthcoming with information about you.” Misha smiles and attempts to hug you, Jensen stops him.  
”Whoa! gentle. She has broken ribs. No hugs.”   
“A kiss then.” Misha smiles.   
You know no matter if you try to kiss him on the cheek he will maneuver to kiss on the lips, so you just go for it and give him a peck on the lips, he winks at you.  
“Hi Misha, what’s this about the news?” You ask. You learn that your attack was on one of the entertainment news shows Monday night. They even showed footage of the fight. Jensen didn’t see it, Jared had told him of it. They were going to tell you about it tonight, just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. You have the entire fight on video. Your Lawyer emailed it to you. He paid the pub whose security camera captured it a lot of money for the rights to it. Thomas, the L.A.P.D., and yourself were the only ones with a full copy. Maybe the pub leaked it Monday before you got the rights to it. You offered to show Jensen the whole video, wondering if it would help his peace of mind or make him more protective of you. He was still on your left, he was always touching you, fidgeting with your hair or your hand. Jared was playing with a braid of your hair. You had little jewels and trinkets that have AKF or semicolon on them woven through the braid. You suddenly thought of Jared and Jensen. You could tell that the two men were going to have a difficult time not being around you. You had three panels over the next 3 days. One with Misha and the other two were just you, you think. You weren’t able to do the autograph sessions. You decided to do some photos with the fans. Jared and Jensen have at least 4 panels each day, autographs, and photos with the fans. They wouldn’t be able to be around you as much as they would like. You could feel that Jensen was more traumatized from being on the phone with you than he was showing. You decided that you would cut off part of the braid and make bracelets out of it for the two men. You smile at your plan, you would do it tonight when you got back to your room and surprise them in the morning. Your thoughts make you smile. Many of the actors begin arriving and are surprised and happy to see you. Most of them you have not met before, some you recognize from shows or movies you have seen. You spend the night with these people talking and joking as they drink. The later it gets the more you begin to wilt. Jensen seems to have noticed, as nudges Jared on the other side of you. “Ready to go back to your room, Kitten?” Jensen whispers in your ear.   
“Yes, you guys stay here, Jim can take me.” You reply   
“Nonsense. You can’t get all those buttons, I doubt you’ll ask Jim to help you.” Jensen says onto your hair as you blush.   
Jared was already letting the others know ya’ll were calling it a night. They have a morning panel anyway. You wave to your new friends, confirm with Ruth about coming to your room at 8 to help you with your makeup, and leave with the four men surrounding you. You lean on Jared, panting slightly in the elevator. “You okay Kitten?” He asks wrapping his arm around you.   
“Yeah, just short of breath. The ribs, ya know?” You say leaning into him more. You assumed that since he did some of his own stunt work, he may have at least bruised his ribs once.   
“Oh, Lynn. I’m sorry. What can I do for you.” Jared says  
“you need me to carry you, Kitten?” Jensen asks concerned  
“No, its okay Jay. I’m catching my breath back. I’m good.” You say as the elevator reaches your floor.   
You follow Jim into the hallway Jared holding your right wrist just above the brace that is holding your broken fingers stationary. You smile up at him. When you reach your room Jim opens the door and checks to make sure all is clear and Clif does the same in Jensen’s room, then Jared’s. You say good night to Jensen and Jared, giving them a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek. Jim lets you into your room. Once in your room you open the connecting door on your side and wait for Jensen to open his. You had closed them when you left the rooms. You walk over to your bed, sit and kick off your shoes. You are thinking of attempting to unbutton your shirt or just to try to pull it over your head when the door to Jensen’s room opens.   
Chapter Four: Bed time  
“Lynn?” Jensen calls.   
“Come in Jay.” Jensen strides in, Jared right behind him. “You two okay? What is on your mind?” you ask them. You ribs are protesting everything you have done today, your are fingers throbbing. You are tempted to take one of those damn pills from the doctor.   
“Where is the prescription from the Doctor?” Jared asks you.   
Pointing to your bag, “Top front pocket.” You tell him. He strides over unzipping the bag and pulls out the bottle. He then walks off to the bathroom, you hear water running.  
“You have P.J.s?” Jensen asks as he kneels down starting to unbutton your shirt for you.   
You shrug “I doubt it, Glenn packed for me, he usually forgets them.”   
Jensen raises an eyebrow in a questioning look. “Does Glenn pack for you often? He forgets your PJs? What kind of relationship is this?” Jensen asks half teasing.   
“Glenn doesn’t wear any and assumes no one else does either.” You shake your head. “Glenn would be happier to find you in his bed than me.” You tell him and chuckle at his expression. “You can look in my bag if you want.” You say wincing as your ribs protest that you tried to laugh.  
“I’ll be right back.” Jensen says standing, he walks over to your bag, sees the dresses, he pulls them out and begins hanging them up for you as Jared returns with a glass of water and the bottle of pills. He pours one pill out of the bottle into your left hand, you pop in in your mouth and take the glass of water to wash down the pill. “Thank You Jare.” You say looking up at him with a smile.   
“Lynn, you sure about this? Your already in a lot of pain. You don’t have to do all this. Everyone will understand.” Jared says sitting down next to you.   
“Yes I do, Jared. I am not letting that bastard ruin anything ever again. He fucked up my life enough. I am not letting him takes this away from me. I have been looking forward to this for a month. I have to do this. I want to do this. For me, Jare. You understand?”   
Jared looks down on you and smiles, you see the concern and pride in his eyes. “Yeah, Baby Girl. I understand. You are not alone in this okay. We are right here with you. Anything you need, just tell us, okay.” He says taking your good hand. You have a ring on your ring finger. It is a thin band with a puppy paw print on it, there is a D engraved into it. Jared starts twisting in around your finger, looking at it.   
“Glenn gave it to me at the airport yesterday. Its so I have Dakota with me he said.” You tell Jared looking at his long fingers playing with the ring. You lean on his shoulder.   
“Here, Stand up.” Jensen says standing in front of you. He is holding something grey bunched up in his hand. You look up at Jensen and stand, Jared moves off the bed to put the glass back on the counter in the bathroom. Jensen helps you disrobe and into one of his t-shirts and the yoga pants you had on earlier. “I didn’t have any sweats, sorry. Hope you don’t mind.” He says gesturing to the yoga pants. You smile shaking your head. The T-shirt is big on you, but not as big as the giant hoodie from Jared, it also smells like Jensen.   
“Lynn, You need to get some rest. Jensen .” Jared says gesturing to Jensen and the door to his room.   
“I’ll leave the door ajar, if you need anything, okay?” Jensen tells you kissing you on the top of the head, before waking to the other room. You reach out and squeeze Jared’s hand briefly as he passes by you heading to Jensen’s room. “Love you guys, Thanks.” You smile at them as Jensen starts to close the door. You get your toiletries and go to brush your teeth. You have a small pair of scissors you use for your nails in your bag. You find the small braid that starts behind your ear. Using some dental floss to tie off the ends you plan to cut. You snip off about a foot and half section of your braid. Making two bracelets, one for each of the two men who are in the next room talking. You place them on your night stand and crawl into bed as the medication starts to take effect. 

You wake to Jensen’s hand on your shoulder. “Kitten, you okay? You cried out, was it a nightmare?” you don’t remember your dream, so you shrug. Jensen standing next to your bed in running pants and a tight white t-shirt. You admire the way his muscles move under his tight shirt in your semi-groggy state. You feel anxiety emanating from Jensen, You wonder if he woke you saying you had a nightmare, when he was the one who may have had the nightmare. Jared told you Jensen wasn’t coping well on Monday night. This must have affected him worse than you thought.  
“Yeah, I think I was. Thank you.” You say to him. “Sit, talk with me?”  
“Kitten, I’m sorry. I woke you.” Jensen says rubbing your arm.   
“What’s bothering you, Jay?” you ask “I know that you hearing the fight was tough on you. I am sorry about that. If I could I’d take it back, I would. I am sorry. You don’t deserve this.”   
“Don’t apologize, Lynn. Its not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. You are the one who doesn’t deserve this.”  
“Don’t start Jay. I know. You don’t have to say anything . Shit happens. I survive. I am stronger than what happened to me. The bastard took a lot from me, but I wont let him anymore. No one’s gonna tear me down again. I am a fighter. I am a survivor. Oh, here.” You tell him grabbing one of the two braids of your hair from your night stand and try to ty it around his wrist. “damn it!” you fumble trying to tie it around his wrist.   
“What is this?” Jensen asks helping you secure the hair with multiple crystals, AKF beads, and semicolon beads wound in the braid of hair.   
“Its something so that I’m always with you.” You say shyly. “it’s a braid of my hair.”  
“Kitten..” Jensen stammers. “Your hair?” You feel the gratitude and awe roll off Jensen.   
“Your Welcome. Talk to me. What’s bugging you. I have the whole fight on video, you don’t have to watch it, but it might help. I really do kick his ass.” You offer.   
“I don’t know.”   
“Come here.” You offer patting the bed next to you. Jensen crawls onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard. You begin the conversation, you start to get Jensen to talk about what is bugging him. When he finally starts talking about his worries and the fear he felt. How useless he was listening to your altercation with your step-father. You talk into the small hours, you eventually lean on his chest. He is playing with your hair as he is talking. You notice during a quiet moment that Jensen has fallen asleep, his arm around you. You eventually fall asleep on his chest listening to his heartbeat.   
Chapter Five: Convention Ready  
You start. Hearing Jensen’s alarm in the other room. Jensen’s arm was still around you, he still asleep.   
“Jensen” You say placing your hand on his chest and shaking him a little.   
“Hmmnnu.” Jensen moans. You shake him again as he goes right back to sleep.   
“Hey sleepyhead. Your alarm is going off in your room.”   
Jensen smiles sleepily at you, he begins to stretch then crawl off the bed to turn off his alarm. Your breath catches in your throat at his smile. He looks so sexy in the morning, Disheveled hair, his t-shirt wrinkled enough to expose the muscles of his stomach. Your ribs protest as you try get out of bed, you bite your lip so Jensen doesn’t her you groan.   
“You gonna be okay to shower?” Jensen asks in a deep sleepy voice, standing at the door between your rooms.   
“I think so, I should be.” you reply waving to him. “Go get ready, I’ll holler if I need help.”  
“Okay” Jensen says with a yawn. He turns and stumbles into his bathroom.  
You remove the brace from your right hand to shower. When you go to wash your hair you have a little difficulty with only your left hand.   
“Lynn? You doing alright? Need some help?” you hear Jared ask from outside your bathroom door. You are not shy in the least as these two men have seen you naked, on set and off. You did feel a slight embarrassment from Jared last night when Jensen was helping you change.  
“Come in Jared, its okay. um, yeah, I can get this.” You mumble loudly trying to rinse the soap out of your hair using sarcasm as a cover for your frustration. Jared pushes open the door to the bathroom and shyly steps in. You are obscured by the shower curtain. You feel Jared’s hands on your scalp as he reaches in to help you rinse an then condition your hair. He isn’t embarrassed now.   
“Thank you.” you say peaking around the shower curtain to see a shirtless Jared. You shut off the water and Jared holds a towel out for you. Once you are wrapped in one towel Jared takes another and begins drying your hair for you. You admire the half naked man in front of you from under your wet hair.   
“I came over because Jensen is usually useless in the mornings. He can be a bear to wake up. I figured you might need some help.” Jared says picking up your brush from the vanity, he begins to brush through your long hair.   
“Thanks, I hadn’t noticed that about Jensen. I think he was still asleep when he got in the shower. He says you are the difficult one in the mornings.” You joke. Once your hair was brushed Jared put on a shirt and helped you into your clothes for the day. Today you chose a lovely blue floral ankle length dress with 3 quarter sleeves, with a center belt and a chiffon ruffle and a scarf for around your neck to match.   
You even had wedge sandals to match. Once dressed you gift Jared with the other braid you had on your night stand.  
“Here, I made this so you’ll have me with you today.” You tell Jared as you fumble to tie it on his wrist. This braid has crystals, AKF and Semicolon beads in it as well. The shortened braid in your hair was still intact.  
“Lynn, is this your hair? You really shouldn’t have.”   
“I know how worried you are about me. I wanted to give you something to let you know I am okay. As much as you two will want to be around me today we all have work to do. So this is a reminder for you that I am alright.” You tell him.   
“Thank you.” Jared says sincerely fidgeting with the bracelet.   
By this time it was close to 8. Jared helps put the brace back onto your broken fingers. Since no one knew about how truly close you were with the two men, Jared retreated to Jensen’s room and you closed the doors. There is a knock on your door. You open the door to Ruth who begins to gush about your dress. She quickly escorts you to the bathroom and begins to apply your makeup gently. When she is satisfied she starts with a simple braid across your crown to pull your hair out of your face. She leaves the back long. It’s different from your normal simple braid down the back.   
When you are Eirun, your character, your hair is down, flowing freely. You really like what Ruth has done. By the time Ruth was finished with your hair and makeup it was a quarter to nine. You hear Jensen bang on your door. "Come on, we're gonna be late!” While Ruth goes to open the door, you admire yourself in the mirror once more. You haven't looked this pretty since that movie premier. Ruth opens the door to Jensen, Jared, Clif and Jim, the four men stop and gawk at you when you step out of the bathroom.  
"My work here I'd done." Ruth says with a smug smile.   
You thank Ruth as the men compose themselves. She leaves to go get ready for her day. You grab your phone. "You're gonna be late." You say to Jensen and Jared leading the way out of your room.   
Jim quickly moves in front of you towards the elevator as Jensen and Jared each take an arm, Clif following you all. You smile up at both men as you move to hold their hands in the elevator. Jared is careful with the brace on your right hand, cradling your broken fingers.  
You are here for moral support for the two men behind the stage. You give each man a kiss on the cheek before they go out on stage. You find a comfortable chair to listen to the panel from back stage. The morning panel went smoothly and quickly. You are able to then take a quick look around the convention with Jim. Jensen and Jared speak with the Stephanie who is in charge of the schedule. She spoke with you during the guy’s morning panel. You end up sneaking in to watch a panel with Briana, Kim R., and Ruth. They are hilarious and you enjoy every moment. You tire quickly and head back to the greenroom.   
Chapter Six: Panels

You reach the green room with minutes to spare, you can hear Rob and crew playing to the crowd. Your panel with Misha is after Jensen and Jared. After the guys are introduced and they joke a little with Rob and Richard they settle in to the Q & A. Richard and Rob find you when they exit the stage and come talk to you quietly for a few moments telling you how glad they are to see you. After a while you begin to feel anxiety emanating from Jared and a little from Jensen. You had missed the question they were asked. Feeling compelled to calm Jared down you quietly sneak onto the stage. You ignore the audience and walk behind Jared who was standing and gently touch his arm. He was trying to answer the question, fighting the anxieties he was feeling. He may not truly have known you were there until you touched him but you could tell that your projecting calm towards him, before you reached him was helping. When you gently touched his arm he looked down and smiled briefly at you and continues to answer the question with ease. Jensen migrates over to you at Jared’s side and offers a smile. As Jensen gives his answer he fidgets with your hair. That is when the audience finally reacts with applause to your appearance on the stage. There had been a few gasps when you stepped on stage, but most people were listening to Jared. You smile shyly and wave at everyone. Jensen introduces you, teases you a little and asks the audience if they mind if you listen to the rest of the panel on stage. Jensen gets a uproarious cheer in answer to your question and Jared scoops you up to seat you on his stool. You sit the rest of the panel between Jensen and Jared, listening to the panel and occasionally remarking on something or another to the two men, that since you don’t have a mic, the audience cannot hear. Jared finds another stool, he sits close to you with one arm on your shoulder or playing with your hair. He finds your now shortened braid and fidgets with it. Jensen is on your left, he ends up taking your hand and placing it on his knee. He fidgets with your ring a lot, at some point he slips his prayer bead bracelets on your wrist and fidgets with that. The audience observes the actions of the two men around you without comment. Most of the fans who see them at every convention have never seen them so relaxed. Too quickly Rob steps up to an announce the last question. Jared helps you off your stool and you retreat to the very back of the stage. Jensen sings with Rob as Jared picks a lucky audience member. The gal had looked directly at you when she got on stage. After they tease the poor girl on the stool, they ask her to ask her question.   
“What has been your favorite part of working with Lynn?” She asks after a moment of thought.  
Jared and Jensen look at each other and simultaneously say “Everything”.  
Jared nods. “Heh, she has a good sense of humor. She can give as good as she gets. She is a amazing stunt woman, her stunts, which got us all out of our comfort zones, are amazing. I mean ya’ll have liked the fight scenes this season, right? She choreographed them. She is amazing. It’s been fun working with her.”   
While Jared it talking Jensen takes your hand and pulls you closer to the stool and where, Kelly, the fan, is. He places your left hand on the girl’s shoulder, you lean over to her and say hello to her with a smile, and the girl melts. She is enamored with you.   
“Lynn is great. She fits in. The first time we met, we ended up in a mock fight, ya’ll may have seen it on YouTube,” Jensen says and the crowd cheers. “It was as if we had always worked together, like Jared and I. She is great to work with and has good taste in music.” He teases. Her character, Eirun, loves the music Dean plays.   
Everyone laughs, Jensen and Jared pose for a photo with Kelly. They hug her and Jared helps her off the stage as Rob and Jensen sing again. The two men wave bye to everyone, Jensen takes your hand, and you exit the stage after Jared.

You have a few minutes while the audience changes a little. Misha is there waiting. You greet him with a peck on the cheek.   
“How would you like to do this?” Misha asks you.   
You understand his vague question. He wants to know if you want to be like your characters or yourselves.   
“Be you, I’ll be me.” You tell him  
“So flirty and fun it is.” He says. “She maybe the death of me you know.” He says to Jensen. The two taller men know of Misha’s desire for you. This panel will probably be very flirty, bordering on bawdy, depending on how the audience takes it. Tonight airs the episode that you were in last, where you heal Castiel’s wings. While the fans haven’t seen it yet, all scenes you have had with Misha have been very sensual. Your relationship with Misha has always been bawdy, flirty, and teasing since your attempts to make him a better fighter.  
You hear Rob singing to get the two of you on stage, you gingerly climb the two steps onto the stage followed by Misha. The crowd goes wild, Richard hands you a microphone with a kiss on the cheek. You greet everyone, so does Misha. You can feel the surprise of the audience at your appearance. The small Band-Aid on your temple, the brace on your right hand. A lot of the people in the audience are the same as the previous audience. It’s the fans who came in just for this panel, and there were quite a few, who were surprised that you were here. After some teasing with Rob, Rich, and Misha. You try to settle onto a stool.   
“Who wants to be a gentleman, Help a lady onto her chair?” You say into your mic.   
“Allow me.” Misha offers.   
“Be gentle, broken ribs remember?” You say so the audience could hear.   
You hear gasps from the audience.   
“Always.” Misha replies, a sexy look on his face. You place your right wrist just past your brace on his shoulder and your left reaches behind you to the seat of the stool. You place a foot on the bottom rung of the stool as Misha gently places his hands on your waist. He lifts you at the waist as you propel your self up to sit in the stool, he holds onto you until you are seated comfortably. He watched your face the whole time, you did wince a little as your ribs protested the movement.   
“You okay, Kitten?” He asks you off the mic using the affectionate nickname Jensen and Jared call you. You nod smiling at him.  
“Thank you.” Hearing him use that nickname, you realize how much he cares for you. This was the first time he ever called you by it.   
“Thank you kind Sir” You say into your mic for the benefit of the audience.   
Misha moves his stool close to you and sits down. When looking out at the audience, you start to notice many of them have t-shirts with a face of a German Shepherd on it. The questions begin and you don’t have time to dwell on it. You and Misha tease and flirt back and forth through the first few questions. Then one fan asks you about Dakota.   
Misha looks at you. You are a little shocked at the question. You take a beep breath and wave at Misha who was begining say something. You two have a brief conversation off the mic.   
"Misha, don't. It's okay don't attack the poor fan."  
"They shouldn't have allowed that question."   
"Maybe the fan changed her question after getting to the mic. We don't know. I'll just answer it. Talk to Stephanie afterwards."   
"You don't have to. It distresses you. I can see it."  
"Their waiting." You smile and pat him on the cheek. The audience all awwww.   
You lift your mic to speak into it.   
Misha puts a hand on your shoulder and gives you a light squeeze.   
The news didn’t disclose that the man was your step-father, just that you were attacked, the dog was shot.  
“Um.” You take as deep as breath as your ribs will allow. “Let me reassure you that Dakota will make a full recovery. As I tweeted Tuesday, the bullet didn’t hit any vital organs. He lost a lot of blood and will need lots of rest, he is currently in the care of a wonderful animal hospital. After this convention, both Dakota and I will be heading home to rest and recover."   
You answer quickly. You take a deep breath as you ribs allow. You glance at Misha with a weak smile.   
“Y'all are all curious about the attack, it's a long story, do you really want me to take up the time?” You ask the audience. Almost all of the crowd holler a positive. Closing your eyes for a moment you gather your courage. The Audiences starts to whisper, You feel Jared’s calming presence before you feel his hand on your shoulder. You feel Jensen take the microphone from your hand, He says a few things to the crowd about supporting you since Dakota isn’t here. He hands you back the microphone as it is your story to tell. You had removed the scarf from around your neck while Jensen was talking. The blue in your dress amplified the blue and purple bruises on your neck. You felt the shock and sympathy from the group of fans in front of you.  
“Okay, here is the short, short version. You all know I suffer from PTSD, that’s why I have Dakota. I suffer from PTSD because I was abused at a young age by my step-father.” There is a collective gasp from the audience. Jared squeezes your shoulder, You feel Jensen take your broken hand, Misha is still at your side with his hand on your left shoulder. “My step-father was in jail for a long time, he had recently gotten out of jail. My step-father was the attacker on Monday. He wanted to kill me. Blamed me for everything. You probably seen the footage of the fight?" There was many yes's from the audience. "I am a trained fighter. I have fractured ribs, broken fingers, some minor cuts and a lot of bruises." You look at the audience. "I was walking to meet my Agent for lunch, I was talking on the phone with one of my best friends." You hold up Jensen's hand. "I was distracted and didn't notice until it was too late.” You look up at Jensen. "Jensen heard the entire fight, he stayed on the phone the entire time." There was a louder sound of shock from the audience. “Now, I appreciate all of your support. I have received so many messages from all of you on Twitter and Facebook. I cannot reply to each one of you, so I tell you now. I feel your love. Thank you. I was honestly worried when I started on the show how you would react. I was worried that you would dislike me, and that was when I was with the animals and doing stunts, before I was a character on the show. From the moment I stepped foot on the set of Supernatural, I have been accepted. The support this family" there is a loud cheer. "has given me, I am thankful for. It is an honor to be here with ya’ll today. Nothing was going to stop me from being here. I wanted, no, needed to meet you all. Thank you.” You say with tears in your eyes.   
The audience applauds and cheers, the three men on stage with you surround you, Jared blocks you from the view of the fans. You smile at him, Jensen and Misha. You wipe the tears from your eyes, nodding to the men that you are alright. You squeeze Jensen’s hand with your two good fingers, you pat Jared on the arm with your left hand after setting the mic in your lap. Misha thanks the person who asked the question and solicits a question for him from the next person teasingly. You assure Jared and Jensen that you are okay, so they wave at the audience and head backstage. You get back into the teasing, flirty banter with Misha with the answer to the next question and the panel continues. Before you know it you are being told the time is up. Misha helps you down from the stool and you exit the stage.   
You practically collapse into Jensen’s arms, he was waiting for you at the bottom step backstage. You are not crying, more just gasping for air, your mind overloaded. Jensen carries you over to the nearby sofa and sits you down, still holding you. He talks, saying comforting things into your hair as you zone out in a panic attack. The sound of his voice, the comfort of his touch are the first things you register.   
“Baby Girl?” you hear Jared say.  
“Kitten?” you hear in Jensen’s deep voice, feeling it vibrate in his chest as you lean on him.  
“I-I’m okay, now” You stutter into Jensen’s shirt. “I’m sorry. You are going to be late.”   
You try to push away from Jensen.   
“Its okay, Baby Girl. They will understand.” Jared tells you. “You are more important.”  
You smile at his words. “Without them, You wouldn’t.. ” you start to say, Jensen puts a finger you’re your lips to quiet you.   
“We are here for You, okay.” He tells you capturing your eyes in his. “Now, you don’t have anything to do as you were supposed to do autographs now, so you’re coming with us.”  
“What?! You have photos don’t you? They are not paying to have me in those photos.” You protest.  
“You can hang out with us, I’d feel better with you there.” Jared tells you, waves of worry and anxiety roll off him. He has anxieties and fans always feel they have to share their stories with him. He is also very worried about you. He gets overwhelmed with it, your calming presence might help him. You will be with them, so you aren’t alone with your own demons. Your ribs ache and you wince as Jared helps you off the sofa.   
“You okay? Did I hurt you?” Jared fusses over you.  
“Its alright Giraffe. Its nothing you did. Laughing with Misha didn’t help. I am okay.”   
You allow them to lead you out of the green room and over to the photo booths. You greet the photographer and the assistants that are there waiting for the two men. Once everyone is ready the first fan is brought in. You stay on the sidelines watching as the men charm the fans. You smile at the various poses the fans ask of them. You step up when there is a over emotional fan, greeting them at the entrance, taking her hand you speak with her for a moment and bring her over to the men. You brush up against Jared as he takes the girls hands and she tearfully expresses her love for them and how they inspire her. The two men talk with her for a bit, she calms down to take the photos and you take her hand after the two men give her a hug. You talk with her just outside the booth while the men continue to take photos. You send her on her way when she feels ready. You repeat the process with a few other emotional fans. The photos go quickly, soon there are not any fans in line. Jensen and Jared drag you over and take a few photos with you, some are very silly.   
Chapter 7: You have no power over me.  
You have lunch with several of the cast.  
“How do you do that?” Misha asks after hearing from Jensen that you talked and calmed fans during their photo shoot. “Honestly, I don’t know how you are doing it, any of this.” He smiles waving at the room. “Its been less than a week, you have got to be in pain.” He trails off looking at your face.   
“No offense meant, Lynn. It is great to see you, but why are you here?” Rich asks. “Hey, you all want to ask.” He shrugs at the looks from the others. “Lynn, you should be resting.”   
“I’m here, because I want to be here, Richard.” You smile at him. “I have looked forward to this convention for the last month.” Tears blur your vision. I-I-I will not allow him to ruin this, or anything else for me.” You stammer angrily. You look down at your lap, willing the tears from your eyes. “I needed to be here, Rich.” You almost whisper into your lap. Jensen has his hand on your shoulder, he reaches for your chin to lift it. You turn away from Jensen’s hand on your chin. “Misha, you ask how I do it.. when I am with these guys, with you. I don’t feel the pain.” You look up at him. A tear falls down your face. “That bastard took so much from me. I-I-I wasn’t letting him take this from me, damn it!” you look defiantly at Misha and Rich. “I’m here because I want to be. I need to be.” You look down again, another tear runs down your face.   
You are rebelling against your past, of the oppression you felt under your Step-Father. He robbed you of your childhood, of young love, romance. He beat you, belittled you until you believed you were everything he said you were. You weren’t that girl anymore. You fought back. You beat the living tar out of him. You felt empowered for the first time in your life. You were free. No matter what he would never hurt you like that again. You knew you could best him. He had no power over you anymore.   
“You have no power over me.” You murmur, then chuckle at the line from one of your favorite movies as when you were young.   
“Did you just quote from The Labyrinth?” Jensen asks. You just smile still looking at your lap.  
“You’re damn right, he doesn’t have power over you Lynn.” Briana says, pride in her voice.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so carried away.” You say.   
The room fills with voice saying that you didn’t, giving you encouragements, almost everyone comes over and pats or squeezes your shoulder, gives you a kiss on the cheek. Lunch resumes as if you hadn’t interrupted it at all. Lunch is over as people are called off to their various tasks.  
After lunch you have photos and Jared and Jensen have autographs. You are waiting for fans in the photo booth, you realize that Jensen slipped his prayer bead bracelet on your arm. You play with it a little waiting for your first fan. A smiling girl walks in she attempt to give you a hug. You carefully explain your broken ribs. You talk with her for a moment and pose with her for her photos, hiding your right hand with the brace on it. Your scarf back in place hiding your bruises. The fans trickle in, even some of your fellow cast mates come in for a photos with you. Misha crashes your photo session and you take several photos with him. You have a lot of fun. Your last fans come in a group. There are 5 of them. They all have the t-shirts with a German Shepherd on it. You see word Dakota and a heart on it as well. The leader of the group begins explaining that they have been selling the t-shirts to the fans, they are collecting money to help with Dakota medical expenses. They love you, adore Dakota. By the time they are all done talking to you, you are the one in tears. Awed by the outpouring of love from these virtual strangers. You take several photos with them, you gather their contact information. Promising them a signed photo from you and Dakota when he is feeling better. You head back to the green room. Feeling very emotional.   
Jensen is on the stage doing a panel by himself. You passed Jared in the hallway, he was on the phone. You have a seat after grabbing a water, your ribs are painfully reminding you they are broken. Your breathing is shallow, you sit on the sofa your eyes closed. You feel Jared approach you. You stand reaching for Jared, hugging him as if he was a life line. When your grip relaxes a little he maneuvers so he is sitting behind you on the sofa. You are half on his lap, you lean back into Jared, relaxing. You feel his steady breathing, his strong heartbeat. You are relaxed enough to almost fall asleep, you won’t because of all the other people who can enter the room. Jared fidgets with your hair, playing on his phone. You hear someone enter the room. You recognize it is Misha by his walk, so you don’t open your eyes. You smile as Misha starts a quiet conversation with Jared. When Jensen is done with his panel, he joins in their conversation. Jared at some time had to go do his panel, Jensen taking his place. You spend the rest of the day on the sofa in the company of Jensen or Jared and whomever joins you in the green room. You opt for room service for dinner, the men join you. You fall asleep leaning on Jared as he sits with you watching a movie while Jensen is downstairs singing with the Rob and Lowden Swain.   
You wake with an arm wrapped around you, a warm body is pressed up against your back. Fragments of thought float to you as to where you are and who is with you. You move a little only to feel Jared’s arm pull you close to him again. It was a sound that woke you, you open your eyes to see Jensen entering your room through the open connecting door. You smile groggily at him, reaching out with your hand to him. He carefully sits in the bed. He brushes your hair out of your face with a smile. Jared is still sound asleep.   
“He’s squishing me.” You whisper  
“Shh Kitten.”   
Jensen picks up Jared’s arm, without waking him. You move a few inches out from under his arm wincing in pain from the movement.   
“Stay there, I’ll be right back.” Jensen says softly. He gets you some water and your pills.   
“Sorry we missed your performance, Jay.” You whisper to Jensen.   
“Its alright, Kitten. I was horrible anyway.” He teased.  
“I doubt that, I’ve heard you sing.”   
He gives you a questioning look, he never sang in front of you.   
“YouTube” You reply. “I loved hearing you sing ‘Brother’.”   
He gives you a shy smile, shaking his head.   
“You sleeping here, or there tonight” You ask gesturing at your bed.   
“Let me call Danneel, I haven’t talked to her all day.”   
“M’kay” You say settling back on the bed.   
You vaguely register the bed dipping when Jensen crawls into bed next to you. He carefully maneuvers so that you are using him as a pillow. You snuggle in falling into a deep sleep. 

Chapter Eight: Day Two and Three  
You wake groggily before your alarm. It takes a moment to register the warm body behind you and Jared’s hand on your hip, your head is still on Jensen’s chest. You listen to his heartbeat until a alarm goes off to wake everyone up. The second day of the convention is much like the first. Your dress is a cream colored with butterflies, with cream colored scarf and your sandals . Ruth pulled your hair in a simpler style than yesterday.   
You spend a lot of time getting to know the other actors who have been on Supernatural. Today is less emotionally draining, a lot of your panel questions are about last night’s episode. The biggest question was if you were gone for good or if you’d return. Your cryptic answer was that everyone dies at least once on the show. You have a last appearance on the season finale, you haven’t seen the script. You don’t tell the fans this, you’ve been told to keep them guessing. You have no clue if you will be in next season or not. Your photo session is a little more popular today. A lot of fans find you a bigger inspiration, and were touched you told your story to them. You decide to crash the autograph session, just to visit with fans. Everyone is understanding of your broken ribs. One fan gives you their Dakota t-shirt.  
Dinner finds you alone with Misha for company. Jensen and Jared had made plans to meet with some friends of theirs before you had gotten hurt. You would not allow them to cancel stating that you could hang out with some of the other cast. You speak with Misha about pinned plans and he suggests room service as he can see you are tired.   
“So, Lynn, how are you doing?” Misha asks you while waiting for the food.   
“Ya know, meeting the fans, knowing they have anxieties like I do, panic attacks, the dark thoughts. Learning that I inspire them, that because I am open and honest about my own problems, they feel better about theirs. That feels good.” You smile.   
The two of you talk of the fans and the crazy random questions they ask. You compare questions from after the episode from last night.   
“I was asked if Castiel was jealous that Dean was falling for Eirun.” Misha chuckles. “I acted surprised, how dare anyone think Dean was falling for Eirun. The very next question was if Dean was jealous Eirun was trying to seduce Castiel.”  
“So what did you answer?” You ask.   
“She is?!? Castiel doesn’t see it that way. She wanted to heal his wings. All the while implying that yes Eirun was trying to seduce Cas.”  
You laugh. “I was asked something similar and answered that if anyone Eirun was after Sam, jokingly.” You giggle.  
Jared and Jensen returns and you four join the party that evening. You have a good time, and persuade Jensen to sing more than two songs. You still leave early, leaving Jensen and Jared to party. You crawl into bed fully clothed, falling asleep quickly.

Jensen’s alarm wakes you in the morning, loud and blaring. After a moment you realize Jensen isn’t going to turn it off you painfully crawl out of bed. You find Jensen passed out with his shoes still on, face first in the pillows. You turn off the offending alarm and try to gently wake Jensen. He wakes groggy and hungover, with no sympathy you give him a bottle of water and urge him to get up. Next you text Jared to see if he is up.   
You receive the reply. “Uhgghu!”   
“Not you too?!” You reply telling Jared that Jensen is being a bear.  
Thankfully you feel are okay and confident that you can get ready alone today. You attempt to shake Jensen, to get him up and ready. He jumps up after you hiss in pain from trying to physically move him. He fusses over you until you push him into the shower. You leave him to go get ready yourself. Today your choice of dress is another floral print, the print is larger, more artsy, still ankle length, similar in style to the dress you wore the first day. The dominant color is pink, again with a matching scarf for your neck. You wear the same sandals with this dress. It’s is extra early as Jensen and Jared have a morning panel. Ruth arrives and she helps you do your makeup and hair. She just pulls your hair away from your face today.   
You truly have looked stunning this weekend despite your bruises. You doubted you would ever look this good at a convention again. You Knew you didn’t need to dress up, but Glenn didn’t pack you but one pair of jeans and a blouse. You didn’t have much choice. You felt pretty despite the pain you are in. A Personal Assistant is waiting for the men in the green room with coffee for them. Both men are a little hung over, but in good humor. This is the Gold Panel, the SPN Family audience is out there. Jensen is holding your hand again. He is feeling insecure or anxious, you think, with him touching you it’s difficult to tell as the good vibes he feels from you bounce back to you as well. Still holding your hand he pulls you on stage with him. He greets everyone, gets you settled in a stool, start the panel, all with out letting go of you. You whisper to him that the fans are going to think you are a couple, the way he is acting. He just gives you a sweet look, a tiny shrug to his shoulders. Jared moves about the stage, he ends up behind you, he is again playing with strands of your hair. The audience seems to quickly dismiss your presence, something you were trying to project out so you didn’t mess up their time with Jensen and Jared. Jared plays with your hair, leans on you a little, or has his hand on your shoulder the entire panel. Jensen holds your hand, plays with your ring or the bracelet he slipped onto your wrist the other day. The end to this panel is not as showy as their other panels. Rob and Richard aren’t here with the band to play. You all exit the stage the way you entered.   
“Thanks Kitten.” Jensen gives you a kiss on the cheek.   
You smile up at him. Misha walks into the room before you can ask Jensen what the kiss was for.   
“Morning.” Jared says to Misha.   
“Morning, Ohh Coffee!” Misha says as he gets a cup from the carafe on the table. You walk over and nab a bottle water.   
“Morning, Misha. How are you?” you ask him  
The four of you exchange pleasantries for a few minutes before the three men go off to sign autographs for the morning. You follow the men just like yesterday to visit with the fans. You have a good time until you have to attend your final panel. You start off alone and soon Jensen and Jared crash your panel. When your hour is almost over, the leader of the “Dakota fan club’ as you named them presents you with the info and earnings they raised to help Dakota. You are again in tears and very glad that Jensen and Jared are with you on stage. You thank everyone sincerely. Amazed that you have been accepted into this huge SPN Family. When you exit the stage surprisingly you are not sent into any type of panic attack or distress. The rest of the day goes quickly. You have dinner with a large group of the actors, joking and having a good time. This is the last night of the convention. Tomorrow you will fly back to California and to Dakota and then to travel home. Home. Alone. You begin to zone out sitting in the restaurant. Your thoughts spiral. You are going to your lonely little apartment for the next two months. You have no real friends there.   
“Lynn, Kitten?” a familiar deep voice breaks into your thoughts.   
“Sorry, Jay. I’m good.” You say focusing on the face of the man to your left. You see the concern in his dark emerald eyes. You smile at him and pat his knee. You look over at Jared to your right, concern in his amber and jade eyes.   
Patting his arm with your broken hand, you smile at him as well. “I’m aright, Giraffe.”   
If anyone else noticed your exchange with the two men or your zoning out, they were polite enough to ignore it.   
Chapter Nine: Home is Where?!?!  
Back at the hotel, you voice your concerns with the two men. How you will be going back to a tiny, sparse, apartment. The fact that you will be far from them and have only Dakota for company. You haven’t seen your apartment more than three or four times in the last few years. You live out of your suitcases, always working. It’s how you have coped best with your issues, you are afraid sitting idle for two months.   
“Where is home, Kitten, Florida?” Jared asks sitting on the best next to you.   
“Round Rock.”   
“Round Rock? As in Round Rock, Texas?” Jensen blurts out, surprised.  
“Yeah, Austin has a great Special Needs Animals Training facility. I worked there right out of college.” You explain “I couldn’t afford the Austin apartments, Round Rock was cheaper and the public transit ran into Austin. I haven’t see much of my apartment in the last few years. Hell, I think it’s been four months since I’ve been there.”   
“You know we both live in Austin, right.” Jared tells you.  
“Actually I didn’t, but you two will be in Vancouver..” You pale as you realize their families are in Austin.   
“Danneel does want to meet you.” Jensen says  
“Gen, and the kids will be glad to keep you company.” Jared says  
Neither man noticed that you were getting more and more uncomfortable as they talked of you meeting their families.   
“Guys. Guys! Are you sure that is such a good idea, I mean I know that you told Danneel we..” You say to Jensen.  
“Jared, I don’t know if you told your wife. If you did, wouldn’t that be, um, weird? I know it was only the once, but still.” You look down at your feet, at a loss for words with all the mix of emotions you feel. You know both men know that they each had sex with you. You briefly talked with Jensen and knew his wife knew. You had never talked about it with Jared. You almost wondered if they talked about how it was with you, not that you really wanted to know.   
“Have either of you ever introduced your wife to someone you had sex with?” You candidly ask both men.   
Both men make a quick study of the carpet at their feet.   
“Didn’t think so. Do you really want to start now?”   
“You will meet Gen if you go to the convention in Rome.” Jared says.   
“You are not helping. Oh and I haven’t been invited yet.” You reply sarcastically   
You spend another 15 minutes arguing with Jared.   
Jensen ends it all by calling Danneel on FaceTime and having you all talk with her. It was really late, you felt bad for Jensen waking her. Danneel assures you that she wants to visit with you and that everything is okay. She actually offers for you to stay at their place rather than your apartment. You say you will think about it. Inside you are quaking at the thought. Talking to her on the phone with Jensen and Jared in the room was different than being alone with her or Gen.   
“How about this.” Jensen suggests after hanging up with Danneel.” We will be free next weekend, we can fly home for the weekend and introduce you to our family. You will have a few days in L.A. with Dakota, and then your driving with him home to Texas. You should get home about the weekend, we can meet up with you. You don’t have to be alone. If things don’t work with the family you can stay with me in Vancouver, okay?”   
“No, but it sounds like a compromise.” You grumble.   
Settling for the night, you again fall asleep leaning on Jared as the two men talk plans and Jensen goes to book flights for next weekend. You wake your ribs screaming when Jared’s arm flops across you. Jared didn’t wake when you moaned in pain or when you moved his arm. Jensen is at your side of the bed, helping you sit up.   
“I thought I heard you. You okay” Jensen whispers.  
You grimace and nod, you motion for him to help you out of bed. Standing you led Jensen to the sofa in his room and sit down pulling him beside you.   
“Maybe I should call him Ox. Ow. “ you say holding your right side.  
Jensen laughs “Sorry Kitten.”  
“Not your fault. Does he always sleep like that?”  
“Well, he used to have trouble sleeping, When he did he would toss and turn. Since Gen and his kids. He has been a lot better.” Jensen confesses  
“Sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep if you want, I can read.” You tell him.  
“I wasn’t sleeping.”  
“Tell me about your Wife and Family, Jay?”   
Jensen talks to you about his wife and kids and Jared’s family in to the early hours of the morning. Telling you all about how amazing his wife is and how he feels being a father. Watching Jared with his kids, how good they are for him. At some point you ended up snuggling with Jensen on the sofa.   
You wake to Jared towering over you. Jensen sleeping beneath you on the sofa. Looking around you see light from around the curtains. You put your finger to your lips and carefully extract yourself from the sofa and Jensen. Jared follows you as you pad barefoot back into your room.   
“Sorry, Kitten. Did I kick you out of bed?” He asks.   
“Not exactly” you grimace remembering the pain. “You flopped your arm over my poor battered ribs. You Ox.” you tease.   
“Oh Gosh I am so sorry!!!” he says feeling guilty.   
“Jare, don’t. Its not your fault. I’m alright No harm done” You can tell he is fretting that he hurt you. “Tell me about your family?”  
You receive a shy smile and Jared begins to tell you about his amazing kids and his wonderful wife. You spend next hour listening to Jared tell stories of his two sons. An alarm interrupts Jared, telling you it is now 9 A.M. Jensen wakes with the Alarm, You all need to get ready to catch your flights. Jared returns to his room to get ready as you go to shower. You dress in your Jeans and the Dakota shirt you were given by a fan. You attempt to return the t-shirt Jensen gave you to sleep in, He refuses to take it back saying you already have a hoodie from Jared. You pack it in your bag with a smile. When you are all ready you text Jim who meets you outside your door and head off to the airport. You fly with Jim back to California and to Dakota.


	9. Texas

Chapter One: Travel.  
Jim is helping you walk Dakota, Jim is more carrying Dakota. Dakota has on a special harness that is allowing Jim to support most of Dakota’s 98 pounds. You both are walking around trying the get Dakota to exercise and go. You have been on the road for the last day and half in the R.V. What was a 21 hour road trip has turned into a three day ride. Jim is driving the R.V. you hadn’t felt comfortable with the other drivers Glenn tried to hire. You spent last night in Tucson, AZ, tonight you are near Ft. Stockton, TX. You let Jim and Dakota set the traveling pace. You have about 5 hours left to reach Round Rock, it’s currently 8 P.M. Jim has driven for the last 9 hours, he deserves a break. Dakota is doing amazingly well, he mostly leans on you, he can support his own weight. He is still weak and you don’t want him to get hurt if he collapses while walking. Jim is settling Dakota while you start dinner in the small kitchen in the R.V. Tomorrow is Friday, you will be home. Your apartment isn’t bad, its cozy. You are almost looking forward to being there. You are dreading Saturday. Jensen and Jared are going to fly in Friday night and will be by your apartment sometime Saturday morning. They are going to bring you to meet their families at Jared’s house. You will have Dakota with you, you think the kids will do him good, he has been a little down since you got back from the Convention. You are still nervous about meeting Gen an Danneel. They were very nice to you over the phone, things are always different in person.   
“Hey don’t burn dinner.” Jim says breaking you out of your thoughts.   
Jim is walking Dakota again before bedtime as you wash the dishes from dinner. You smile as you see him talking to Dakota. Jim is such a kind man, you feel comfortable around him. You have the master suite in the R.V. with Dakota and Jim sleeps in one the bunk beds. You are comfortable enough to actually sleep with Jim in the R.V. This is something that you probably wouldn’t have been able to do before your step-father attacked you. You feel more confident now. You still sleep lightly, waking at any sound, but you do sleep. In the past you wouldn’t have slept at all having Jim in the R.V. with you. You marvel at how you have grown since meeting Jensen and Jared and since last week. Maybe you should have kicked your step-father’s ass along time ago. You finish the dishes and go to help Dakota climb the steps into the R.V. Dakota pads his way to the bedroom, he stops at he foot of the bed he looks back at you to help him onto the bed. You laugh at him and boost him up onto the bed where he plops down taking up most of the bed. Its early, Jim is tired so you retire, crawling into bed around Dakota with a book.   
You wake hearing Jim moving about in the R.V. You dress and help Dakota out for a walk. Jim made coffee when you return to the R.V. You prepare breakfast while Jim gets cleaned up. After breakfast, Jim pulls you out of the RV park and heads back onto I10 for the next several hours to Round Rock. You spend the day keeping Jim company, talking, reading, and joking. You are going to miss him when he heads back to L.A. tomorrow. You won’t need him in Round Rock as you probably won’t be going out much and if Jensen and Jared get their way when you do go out it will be with The Family. The Family, that’s what you are calling them. It appears that they spend a lot of time together, like one giant family unit. When you arrive at your apartment complex you bring Dakota in first and he settles in his old bed in the living room as you unload the R.V. of your meager belongings. Jim will return the R.V. tomorrow. He will spend the night in it at a nearby RV park. You take him to a local restaurant for dinner since you have no food in your apartment. Its late when you get a text from Jared letting you know they have landed in Austin and are meeting with their families. He tells you he will be by about 10am to pick you up. Jim has already gone, you cuddle with Dakota, your anxieties take over. You fall asleep exhausted in the early hours of the morning.   
Chapter Two: The Family.  
Dakota wakes you in the morning wanting to go out. You walk with him and then get ready for your day. You pack a small backpack with things for Dakota, taking toys, blanket, bowls, snacks, some food just in case you stay late, his harness identifying him as a special needs dog, and the meds he is taking to recover. Jared and Jensen arrive with doughnuts from your favorite place. Round Rock Doughnuts is one of the many reasons you haven’t moved to L.A. They are the best doughnuts you have ever had, always warm and soft and sweet.   
“’Oh!! Thank you!! How did you know?” you exclaim   
“You mentioned you liked them.” Jensen replies.  
The two men tease you about the faces you make as you enjoy your doughnut before you head to Jared’s house. Dakota keeps close to you, you don’t have him in the support harness right now, as you are walking to a car and into a house. Jensen picked up Dakota to put him in the vehicle and help him out when you arrive at Jared’s house. Jared puts his hand on your shoulder, you have Dakota’s leash in your left hand, your right still in the brace. Jensen pats your other shoulder as you head to the front door. Jared opens the door for you and Gen, Danneel and kids are waiting in the living room past the foyer. Danneel has one of the twins in her arms, and shifts the toddler on her hip so she can give you a gentle one armed hug. Gen leans in to give you a shoulder hug holding a squirmy Odette. The older kids have already greeted and surrounded Dakota. Dakota’s tail is wagging as he is happy for the attention. You kneel down next to the large dog to be at the level with the kids. You introduce yourself and Dakota to the kids, telling the kids all of Dakota’s favorite spots to be petted. You spend a few minutes taking with each of the young children. Shep calls Dakota ‘Koda shortening his name. Dakota wags his tail and doesn’t seem to mind the new nickname. 

You are sitting in the living room visiting with everyone, Dakota was on laying down on your feet. The kids were off playing in another room. You were feeling at ease with Gen and Danneel. You offer to help Danneel as she heads off to get lunch together for everyone. Gen joins you in the kitchen for some girl talk.   
“It is great to meet you. The boys have only had good things to say about you.” Gen says sitting down on a stool across the island from you. You are cutting up some fruit Danneel put in front of you for a salad. You smile nervously.   
“To be honest I have been so nervous about meeting you. I-I I mean the guys have always said good things about you. I can feel the love they have for you. Jared adores you. I haven’t seen him smile so much, Gen. The way Jensen looks at you Danneel, wow. You are very lucky women. “ you babble. “I am sorry. It’s not like its going to happen again, I mean, it just happened, It wasn’t planned, I’m not in love with either of them, They are very much in love with you. They are my friends.” You look down focusing on the fruit in front of you.  
“Lynn, Honey. Don’t. Its okay. Its not the first time one of them has slept with someone else.” Danneel tells you.   
You look up at her and over at Gen astonished at the admission.   
“I doubt they ever brought them home to meet ya’ll. I really am surprised you invited me to meet your families. I can understand your acceptance at a little discretion once in a great while. Ya’ll are apart for so long. I’ve seen actors have flings with their co-stars, some their spouses know and accept it, but none of them ever want to meet the interloper. Some spouses are a little jealous or angry with the lover, others ignore them. I’m baffled.”   
“Honey, The boys have told us that you are close friends. They talk about you to us. Why wouldn’t we want to meet you?” Gen asks  
“How are things going?” Jared asks walking into the kitchen.   
You smile at him.   
“Things are just about ready, would you round up the kids and get them cleaned up?” Danneel asks.   
You are then busy helping set the table and put the food out. Shy Shep and JJ decide they want to sit next to you at the table. You enjoy talking with the kids and getting them to eat their lunch. The kids claim you and Dakota after lunch to play with them, you reassure the parents that it is okay for a bit. The kids drag you their playroom. Jensen comes into the playroom and hour later to find you reading to the kids. You are on the floor a bunch of stuffed animals supporting you, Shep has his head on your leg, almost asleep. JJ is cuddled in between Dakota and you, playing with your hair. Thomas is sitting with Dakota’s head in his lap petting him, the twins and Odette are curled up in the bed of stuffed animals sleeping. You smile feeling Jensen nearby and hear a click of a camera shutter. Jensen steps away only to return with Danneel, Gen and Jared. You hear a quiet ”Awwww .”from one of the mothers. Thom looks up and waves at his parents before going back to petting his ‘Koda. The kids gave him the nickname seconds after meeting him. You hear a few more shutter clicks, as everyone takes a photo of the scene. You finish the story and both fathers swoop in picking up their sleeping kids. Gen gestures to Thomas and Shep who get up and takes her hand, following her out of the room. Jensen returns for JJ giving her a piggy back ride. Danneel gives you a hand off the floor.   
“Thank you.” She says to you. “You didn’t have to entertain the kids.”  
“I’ve not seen them so willing to take their afternoon nap.” Gen says walking back into the room.   
“She has magic.” Jared says walking in behind Gen and wrapping his arms around her.   
You smile. As the other women laugh and roll their eyes at Jared’s comment.   
“Shall we adjourn to the living room?” Jensen asks from the doorway.   
Everyone agrees. Gen notices you holding your right side a little. She fusses over you a bit making you sit in the softest chair. It’s been two weeks, your bruises are almost gone. Your ribs are still tender, you find that bending and crawling on the floor like you did with the kids is painful. You all talk about how it was filming, and how the ladies were here in Texas. You are included, accepted like you have always been there. You were thankful, you felt at ease with everyone. You helped make dinner, almost taking over when you learned that Gen planned for oriental food. Your foster mom was Chinese , she taught you how to cook. You knew several traditional dishes. Using what Gen had, you made a delicious and kid friendly meal. Everyone loved it. It was your foster mom who started teaching you Tia Chi, and helped you find a teacher in the martial arts. Cooking was your foster mother’s passion, she was happy to teach you. After helping clean up dinner, something you insisted on so that they had some time together, you snuck outside to walk around the yard with Dakota. The sun was just beginning to set, you stopped, watching the sky change colors. You heard Jared walk up behind you.   
Chapter Three: Texas Sky  
“Its so beautiful. The Texas sky. The colors.” You sigh.   
“It is.” Jared says pausing to watch the sky with you. “Thank you Lynn. For the kids this afternoon, for the amazing dinner. We were supposed to be here to support you. Not the other way around. I know what you did with the kids. Calming them with that empathy of yours. Thank you. Gen really likes you. I think you won them over with the story time. Seeing the way the kids were with you.”  
“I’m glad they like me, I was worried, being the ‘other woman’ and all. Your kids are great. They are so adorable and fun. I really didn’t do anything, honestly. When they wanted to play rough I just told them that both ‘Koda and I were hurt last week, and we couldn’t. Thomas and JJ made the nest of animals, Shep brought me some books to read to them. They were trying to take care of me.” You laugh. “ You have some special kids, I think Thomas may be sensitive.”   
“Sensitive?”   
“Empathy, he can tell when your upset, right? You feel better being around him? Sound familiar? He is young, he doesn’t know what it is, but he instinctively does it. He is good, he is shy around lots of people, right? He will be fine. Relax. He is a natural. When he is a bit older I’ll talk to him.” You give Jared a reassuring smile.   
He hesitates then smiles back at you as he caught on to your subtle hint that you will be around with his family for a while. He nods as it sinks in. Now to tell Jensen, he will probably be happy you will be here with his family. He can have his apartment in Vancouver to himself, Danneel will probably be happier too. You feel that you haven’t fully won over their wives, thought the kids seem to like you, or Dakota at least.   
“Its dark, I should get a cab. You deserve time with your family. You don’t see them enough. I’ll call Gen or Danneel Monday about getting together again, okay?” You say to Jared as you walk back into the house.   
“What about getting together?” Jensen asks hearing the end of your conversation with Jared.  
“You guys deserve time together, without a third wheel tonight and tomorrow. If it’s okay with Gen and Danneel I will call Monday about getting together?” You repeat to Jensen  
“Hey, you are not a third wheel, Kitten. You are welcome to stay. Jared was going to take the boat out tomorrow. You have to come.” Jensen tells you.   
Danneel and Gen support Jensen, asking you to go out with them tomorrow. You agree, as long as they spend the rest of the evenings as families. Jared gives you a ride home. You show Jared where you hide a spare key, so that they can come in anytime.   
You wake in a panic. Dakota crawling on you, kissing your tear stained face. You look around, you are in your apartment, not in the nightmare. Settling Dakota, you grab your phone from your night stand. It’s 4am, you resist the urge to text Jared or Jensen. They are with their wives, they don’t need you to disturb them. You get out of bed, you begin pacing. You don’t remember the nightmare you had, but it was upsetting. You didn’t want to go back to sleep, afraid it will come back.

Chapter Four: The Ackles in the Morning

You come back to yourself, someone is banging on your door. Your cellphone is ringing. Dakota is barking.   
“Lynn!!! Come on Baby Girl, open the door!” You hear Jensen’s deep voice.   
You were folded into a corner of your room. You crawl out of your room, stumble to the door unlock and open it, panting. Everything starts to go black.   
“That’s my Girl! Lynn?” Jensen catches you as you pass out.   
You come to on your sofa, Jensen’s concerned emerald eyes the first thing you see. There is something cold and damp on your forehead.   
“Geezus, Shit! I’m sorry.” You exclaim trying to sit up and remove the damp washcloth from your head.   
“Whoa, Kitten. It’s okay. Lay back down, relax.” Jensen gently pushes you back down.  
“Jay, I’m fine.” You tell him pushing his hands away from you and sitting up. “Why are you here?”   
“You called me, or Dakota did. He was barking. I rushed over. You answered the door and passed out on me. What happened?”   
“Shit. I’m sorry. I had a nightmare, I don’t remember it now, it must have been bad. I didn’t want to bug you guys. Next thing I know you were knocking down my door.” You finally look at Jensen. He is in running pants, a jacket, the tight t-shirt you’ve seen him sleep in, it looks like he hastily shoved his feet in some old tennis shoes, no socks. “Shit. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to get you out of bed.”   
“Kitten, it’s okay. Shh, it’s okay.” Jensen rubs your back. “I am glad you called me. I don’t mind. Honestly. I am glad to be here.”   
“Jay, you should be with your wife, not here.” You whine placing your head on his chest.   
“Lynn, You needed me. Its alright.”  
“Ya know, I survived before I met you.” You raise your head to look at him. He still sees through your bravado. He gives you the Dean bitch face. Clenched jaw, tight pursed lips, half hooded eyes.   
“I’m sorry Jay. “ you look down at your feet.   
“Kitten. You are important too. I care about you. I was worried when I got the call. I remember how you were the last time.” He says lifting your chin with a finger.   
Tears run down your face, you lean, reaching around Jensen in a hug, crying into his chest. Jensen holds you, letting you cry into his shirt. You don’t even now why you are crying, a million little things, nothing, and everything. Jensen holds you, sometimes murmuring quiet words into your hair, sometimes petting your hair. You untangle yourself from Jensen as your tears abate. “Thank you. Sorry about your shirt” you snuffle   
“Its okay Kitten, feel better?”   
“Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Jay. Coffee?”   
You stand and start some coffee in the kitchen, the clock says 5:30 on the microwave. You offer the first cup to Jensen, making it how you know he likes.  
“What time is your flight tonight?”   
“Eight. Change your mind?” Jensen asks  
“No, you need to make he best of today. Let me throw something on, we can pick up breakfast on the way?”  
You are graced with one of Jensen’s bright smiles. “You got it Kitten.”  
You put on shorts and a tank top. The top was a little tight as it is one you leave in the apartment. You don’t own bathing suit. Grabbing the bag for Dakota you head out the door.   
You get pick up fruit and doughnuts for everyone, and better coffee than you made. You arrive at Jensen’s just in time for JJ to be awake. Jensen goes to check on Danneel and the twins.   
You set up the food with JJ, making sure she had fruit on her plate as well. Jensen returns with a fussy Zeppelin and a wiggly Arrow in his arms. You quickly take Zep from Jensen talking to the toddler, bouncing him. The infant in your arms, quiets when you give him a piece of fruit to Naw on.   
“I hope it’s alright?” You ask Jensen, as the toddler in your arms smiles chewing on the piece of apple you gave him.   
“Its better than a doughnut.”   
You help Jensen get the kids fed, giving Danneel opportunity to sleep in a little. Danneel finds you on the floor between the JJ and Zep, Arrow in your lap watching a cartoon on TV. Jensen was dozing on the sofa.   
“Sorry, thought you could use a morning off. I think Jay, woke up too early.” You say just loud enough for her to hear and not wake Jensen. “Sorry I woke him up.”   
“Its okay, as long as you are alright. Call if you need anything, we will be right there.” Danneel tells you.   
“Thank you.” You say, hoping you never have to.   
Just then, JJ alerts you to the babies pooping face. You laugh, carefully maneuvering to get up. Arrow begins to fuss at her dirty diaper as you stand scooping her up. Jensen wakes to the sound of his son fussing about his own diaper as Danneel picks up the infant. You follow Danneel to the infants room and help change diapers.   
“You’re a natural, you ever think about having children?” Danneel asks.   
“I’m getting a little old to have kids, but I did once. Even thought about getting a donor.” You shrug.   
“Old? You can’t be more than 32, that’s not too old.”   
“I’m 41. It doesn’t matter anyway. He knew what he was doing, whatever he did to me. I can’t have kids.” You shrug  
“He, you mean your step-father? Oh, Lynn!”  
“I came to terms with it a long time ago. Plus it allows me to spoil adorable children like yours.” you say holding up Arrow and making faces to make her giggle.   
JJ runs into the room saying Jared called and when we are ready we can head over, Jensen is behind her and takes Arrow from you. JJ grabs your hand pulling you with her into her room to help her pick out what to wear. Walking to Jared’s, JJ trying to help you walk Dakota in his support harness. It wasn’t far, you were just worried it might be too far for Dakota. Jared greets you at the door, welcoming you all. Dakota finds a comfy corner to nap. The older kids all clamor for your attention.   
The day was fun, you get to relax with Gen and Danneel some while the Dads take the older kids on the boat. You have a thrilling ride with Jared and Jensen as Jared drives the boat around the lake. You have fun playing with the kids. The day goes by quickly, Gen drops you off at your apartment on the way home after dropping off Jared at the airport. You tell her where you hide your spare key, you promised Jared you would. She told you she would tell Danneel about it too. Exhausted you fall into a deep peaceful sleep. 

Chapter Five: Keeping Busy.   
For next week you spend every day with Danneel or Gen, or both and the kids. Its been so long since you have had girl friends to go shopping with and just be a girl around. This morning you got a call from the Video Game. They are going to release your game at a convention in two weeks. They want you to be there in character and to maybe perform some of your stunts on stage as part of the release celebration. They set up a team they want you to work with, you will have to go practice with them. You excitedly accept. Your heart drops as soon as you hang up the phone and realize you have to tell Danneel and Gen you have a job. When Jensen and Jared hear they will probably yell at you. Since your last convention you had not heard from another convention. Maybe the convention people didn’t like you. You must have been horrible. You knew Jensen and Jared had another convention soon. You must have sucked to not have been invited. Your thoughts spiral downwards.   
“Lynn, honey?” you hear a female voice.   
“They told me to ask her to tell you the color of your eyes.” Another female voice says  
“Lynn, honey? What color are my eyes?” the first female voice asks you. You realize she is close to you. No one has touched you, but she is in front of you. You focus on the face in front of you. Her brown eyes remind you of a Tigers-eye gemstone. Her rich brown hair softly frames her face, a worry line creasing her forehead.   
“Gen? Your eyes remind me of a Tigers-eye stone. Rich brown with gold.” You smile weakly at her.   
“She is responding, let them know.” Gen calls back over her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry Gen.” you begin  
“Oh, Honey, don’t. Your fine.”   
“What are you doing here?” you ask confused  
“We were going to go have a ‘Girl’s Day’ remember. When you didn’t answer your door or phone we used the spare key.” she says moving so that you can stand up. You are again in the corner of your room.   
“Damn it. Give me a minute, then we can go.”  
“Whoa, take your time. There is no hurry.”   
“Just give me a minute. I take it you called the guys?” you ask seeing Danneel in the other room on the phone.   
“Yeah, We weren’t sure how to get through to you. Jensen warned Danneel against touching you. I was calling your name and you didn’t respond. ‘Koda wasn’t reaching you either.” Gen explained  
“Thank you.”   
Gen retreats to the other room with Danneel as you change. Danneel and Gen were a little shaken finding you. You make them some coffee and spend some time reassuring them you are fine. You text Jared an Jensen to let them know you are okay and to have them reassure their wives you are fine.  
Jared calls Gen immediately.   
“Hey Honey.” Gen says into the phone.   
You can just hear Jared telling Gen that you recover very quickly from a panic attack.   
“Its not normal.” Gen murmurs.  
“Its what she does. It’s best to just go with it. Making her talk about it or dwell on it will send her back into an attack. If she says she is good believe her.” You hear Jared tell Gen.   
“You are sure? She was in such a state Jared. I’ve never seen anyone like that before.”  
Jared goes on to reassure Gen for a few more moments. You busy yourself cleaning up your kitchen.  
“Wow, your apartment is, um. Nice Lynn.“ Danneel comments.  
“Its empty, I know. I don’t have any real homey touches.”  
You had a desk, a sofa and a bed for Dakota in the living room. You had three barstools at the bar. There were no pictures on the walls, no artwork. The furniture you did have was a eclectic mix of rummage sale and garage sale finds. You had not done anything since you moved in with your post college budget. You once thought of doing something with the place, but you were never home.   
“I haven’t done anything since I after I moved in. I’m not here much.” You look around.   
“You could update?” She suggested.   
“I’d been thinking of buying a place. Stop spending rent on a place I am never at.” You look around.  
“You work that much?” Gen asks from behind you. You didn’t realize she was off the phone.   
“Yeah, I haven’t been here since, um.. I think it was July of last year. Maybe.” You reply. “I have been here a handful of times in the same amount of years.”   
“Lynn!! You are working too much.” Gen says sympathetically.   
“Work helps me. Staying busy helps me.” You smile at her.   
“I’m buying a condo in Vancouver, since I’m going to be a regular on the show. It’s easier. I have rented an apartment in Ireland, seems like I am a going to be working with them for the summer. Since ya’ll are here, maybe it’s time I buy a place here too. I have a feeling I will be spending a lot more time here.” You smile. “Anything suggestions on a good neighborhood?”   
“Really?!?! You were picked up for next season?!?” Gen exclaims.  
“I won’t be in every episode. It’s often enough that I won’t have time much else, maybe some weekend gigs. “   
“Do the Boys know?”   
“I dunno, probably. They know everything before anyone else.” You laugh. Gen sits excitement was infectious. 

 

The three of you head out for your day. You go shopping, Gen and Danneel enjoy picking out outfits for you. You end up with a new wardrobe before they are done.   
You explain to Gen and Danneel about your call and that you have to head to California tomorrow. How you worried how Jared and Jensen are Going To react. You tell them you will see a Doctor to make sure your ribs were mending well enough to perform as the game asked.   
“Do you feel well enough to do this?” Danneel asks you.   
“Right now, yes.” You smile  
“Make sure you get checked out and listen to the doctor. That’s all we ask. Don’t over do. We support you.” Gen tells you.  
“The Boys might not like it at first, but they will get over it. We’ll miss you. You have been an amazing help with the kids. You probably will get more rest going to this than you have here with the kids.” Gen laughs.   
You smile shyly. “Its been great, really. I’ve loved the kids. You guys. Thank you for accepting me. It means a lot. You both have become very important to me.”   
You decide at that moment to invite these two women into your inner circle, as you did their husbands. You carefully approach the subject at lunch. Explaining everything, letting them ask questions. Danneel agreed practically instantly. Gen had more questions, not that she was going to refuse, but she wanted to understand. You talked for hours about your life. You opened up to them as you did to their husbands.   
Chapter Six: The Offer.   
After dinner Gen was helping you do the dishes while Danneel was with the kids.  
“You are good with Jared. He has told me how you have calmed him down when he starts having a difficulties. He was up front with me, about having sex with you. He is usually so reluctant to tell me. He has picked up a girl in a bar before, but he hadn’t slept with another co-star since me. ” She smiled slyly “I decided I wanted t o meet you. Jared told me all about how it happened. He even told me how you didn’t even seem to want to ‘go’ again. You were an enigma to me. Now I see. You are.. You. You are a great friend. I trust you too. If he needs it. You can sleep with Jared.”  
“You know how to put the pressure on a girl.” You say feeling just as surprised, no surprised doesn’t cover it. Stunned. You were totally caught off guard.   
“T-th-thank you for trusting me. It never was premeditated. Everything just sort of happened.” You stammer.  
“Jared told me what you said about Thomas. What does that mean?” Gen asks you changing the subject.   
You go into an explanation about empathy and what you learned yourself. You never had anyone to talk to about any of it. You taught your self everything. You explain that everyone is different. No one manifests the same. You tell Gen how you felt Thom calm the room down when you read to them. You have not seen him try to manipulate anyone using empathy. He has a good heart. He may only be able to project calm. He is a natural. He may or my not know at this age what he is doing or feeling. You again promise to talk with him as he gets older. You reassure Gen that Thom is fine. He will be fine. She doesn’t need to change anything she is doing with him. You do tell her a few things to lookout for just in case. She expects you to be around to help them out with Thom as he grows older. Her confidence in you makes you feel good.   
“It’s okay if you want to sleep with Jensen again.” Danneel tells you while waiting for Gen who was tucking in the boys. “I trust you. You are going to be working with him a lot. He is a man. He gets urges. I’d rather he sleep with you than some stranger off the street. “ She laughs at the surprised look on your face. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. He is so good.” She pauses closing her eyes.   
“I-I tried not to, I Mean, I never meant..” She cuts you off with a look.  
“That’s one of the reasons its okay. I’m not saying be like bunnies. Just that if he needs to, I’d rather he choose you. You are a friend.”  
“I uh. Um. Th-thank you?” your voice pitched higher at the last word. You didn’t know what to say this was something you never expected. Danneel hugged you. Both the wives of your best friends within the span of two hours just gave you permission to sleep with their husbands. What the hell? These women are something special. They want to meet the girl who seduced their husbands, befriend her, then give her permission to sleep with their husbands. Who does that?!? Strong women, that’s who. They are very confident. They know their men love them. You are a friend. Wow. You are totally flabbergasted. You sit in wonder waiting for Gen to return. 

Chapter Seven: New Sisters  
You decided to take a moment to compose yourself, Danneel and Gen allow you the time to yourself. You head to the guest bathroom to gather your thoughts and emotions. When you are ready you head to the living room where Danneel and Gen are, you hear them talking with Jensen and Jared. Gen was asking Jared about your friendship ritual.   
“The emotions were really intense. I mean I feel something touching her anyway, this was a thousand times more. I’m glad she asked you. Thank you. I know it means a lot to her.” You hear Jared say.  
You back down the hall a little and make some noise so they hear you approach. Danneel holds up the phone so Jensen and Jared can say hello to you. You smile and the five of you chat for a short time. You tell the guys about your trip tomorrow and the video game thing you are doing. Predictably they get upset, until their wives speak up in support of you. 

You begin with Gen. Standing you face Genevieve who is sitting on the sofa. "Gen, I need you to put your hands around my waist, touching the skin, please? I give you permission." Gen hesitates, she is apprehensive. You can feel the turmoil in her. She wants to support you, she is just unsure what is happening.   
“Genevieve, it’s okay. May I take your hands?” You ask projecting calm.   
Gen nods looking you in the eyes. “You are doing something, aren’t you?”   
“Yes, I mean no harm, I can feel your anxiety. Its okay. It not going to jump you.” You smile. “How to explain this.” You pause, looking about the room you see all, the baby photos. ”Ah, this is probably over simplistic.” You sigh. “Do you remember that moment when you looked into your child’s eyes and they really saw you. That overwhelming feeling of utter trust? That’s what this is kind of like.”   
Gen nods looking at you.   
“At least there are no diapers involved this time. We will be like sisters. That sound better?” You ask.  
Gen and Danneel laugh.   
“So, Gen, I need you to put your hands around my waist, touching the skin, please? I give you permission." You repeat. Gen, her hands shaking a little, reaches for your waist. When her hands touch your skin the intensity of the feelings are different than when you were with Jared or Jensen. You feel a strong friendship forming. You’ve never had a sister, or even close female friend. You feel a connection with Gen. You can tell her anything and everything, knowing she will never judge you. You smile, looking at her you see a smile blossom on her face as well.   
“Wow, that’s what you mean? Girlfriend. Damn. The way Jared made it seem, it was all consuming.” Gen says letting go of your waist, standing she pulls you into a hug.   
“Well, with him, it kinda was.” You mumble into her hair as you hug her back.  
Gen steps back giving you a look, like I bet it was, and smiles.   
“Dani, it’s nothing to worry about.” Gen says looking at Danneel.   
Gen sits next to Danneel in the sofa as you approach her. You look at Danneel, her eyes remind you of Boulder Opals. A rich chocolate, marbled with golden hues. She looks up at you her smile brightens the room. “Its okay, I’m not worried, not anymore. Y/N. I’m ready.”   
“Okay, Danneel, I need you to put your hands around my waist, touching the skin, please? I give you permission." You smile down at her. When Danneel touches you, there is an instant feeling of kinship. Danneel jumped into this with both feet. You feel her acceptance, love, and faith in you. You share her feelings, trusting her unconditionally, irrevocably. Danneel will always have your back, support you in everything, and be there for you any time you have need. You pull Danneel up into a tight hug, reaching for Gen after a moment. You have tears in your eyes, marveling at the new and wonderful friendships you have with these women. Women who until a week ago, were complete strangers. How your world has changed, all because you accepted a Animal Trainer role on a TV show you didn’t know.


	10. Video Game Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared x Lynn Smut

Chapter One: We Meet Again.  
Shortly after arriving in L.A. you go have x-rays done on your ribs and fingers. Your ribs are still a little tender, the x-rays show they are healing quickly and well. Your fingers on the other hand are not healing as quickly. They are healing, just not as well as your ribs. The Doctor tells you it might be due to you using hands more and not keeping them elevated and resting. You admit that when with the kids you bang your hand on things. He suggested a sling for you. You will use it when you go back to Texas. While practice here you will keep the brace on, at the game release you wont. Image is everything.   
The week goes quickly, you partner with the choreographer the Gamers hired. Out of the group of dancers there is only one person who you can pull off the stunt with. You practice all week. Making sure that you move the minimum, doing your kick flip stunt really makes your ribs scream. You only do it once per day. Everything is ready by Thursday when you fly out. You have your costume, consisting of armor. There is a little midriff exposure on the sides, the pants are skin tight, the rest looks like mens video game armor, molded to your curves. This whole project is something you truly enjoyed.   
Friday morning you head to the convention with the crew, Dakota at your side. You are led back to a green room to get ready. You have a performance at ten. Then you will be out front of the Gamers booth doing photos. You will be holding your fake firearm in your right hand. You don’t have to attempt autographs. There is a break in the afternoon and you have another performance at 4:30. You are on the stage maneuvering into your stunt. You can’t see anyone in the audience, yet you swear you feel like Jared is nearby. The performance is perfect. You take a bow and are rushed out to the booth. You talk and greet people in your video game character. The demo of your video game was in virtual reality behind you. When you finally get a break, you take off your armor and roam looking for some lunch. Dakota starts whining and darts off away from you. He is still not up to his full strength, you run off after him. You barely catch him dart into another green room that has people outside not allowing anyone inside. You walk up to the two gruff looking men at the door.   
“Clif?” You say recognizing the tough looking bodyguard for Jared and Jensen.   
“Lynn? I thought I saw Dakota dart past us.”   
“Yeah, I’m sorry. Could you get him for me?”   
“Naw, you good ahead, the Boys will be happy to see you.” Clif steps out of the way to let you pass.   
You step into the room looking for Dakota. You See him at Jared’s feet. Jared is sitting in a chair, his hands on Dakota.  
“Jared?” You ask hesitantly, approaching him slowly.   
“Lynn?” Jared looks up at you. Stress written all over his face. You feel anxiety emanating from him.   
You walk over to him, Dakota moves out of the way, you stand in front of Jared putting your hands on his shoulders. Jared rests his head on your stomach, his hands wrap around your waist. He doesn’t say a word, there is no need. You can feel what he is feeling, you focus on calm. When Jared feels better he let’s go of your waist. He looks up at you, taking your hands off his shoulders, you lean down and kiss him on the cheek. Dakota nudges your hand, you pet the dog reassuringly.   
“I’m glad that they are inspired, that I help them. Sometimes when they share their stories. It just gets to me.” Jared says.   
“Its okay, Luv. That’s why you got me.” You tease him. “You saw the show? Though I felt you earlier.  
“Yeah, you looked good.” Jared tells you.   
“Thanks”   
“Hey Jared, I swear there is a video game out there, and the character looks just like Lynn.” Jensen says walking into the room. He stops when he sees you standing between Jared’s knees as he is sitting on the chair.   
“Lynn?!?” Jensen smiles rushing over to give you a hug.  
“Gentle Jay, member the ribs?” You say as Jensen grabs your waist pulls you close to him and twirls you around.   
“Its only been two weeks!” you laugh in his arms.   
“Its been a long two weeks.” Jensen says “Your thing is here, obviously. If the team sees you, you’re gonna be stuck on this convention tour with us.”  
“A lot of fans are asking about you.” Jared adds.   
“And here I thought they didn’t want me on the Supernatural panels.” You say. “Let me guess, they think I need time to heal? Wonder who told them that?”   
Both men look at you sheepishly. You just shake your head at them.   
“So what is up next for you two?”   
“Lunch, you?” Jensen replies looking at you closely. You are in a sports bra top and skin tight pants. You had left your armor back at the booth. Your hair is pulled into a pony tail. Jensen’s eyes widen at the sight.   
“I was in search of lunch when Dakota sidetracked. I’m glad he did. I’ve missed you guys.” You smile  
“Let’s go find lunch then.” Jared says standing up.   
“Um, here, you shouldn’t be walking around in just that.” Jensen says taking off his over shirt and helping you into it.   
You catch up with the two men quickly during lunch, they tell you about the filming schedule and convention schedule. You tell them stories about their kids and how their wives are doing. Their lunch is shorter than your break, you are not needed until 4:30. They bring you back to their green room to visit with everyone and hang out. They have a panel at two. After hearing a question asked about you, you decide to crash the panel and walk on stage. You wave to everyone and joke with Jared a moment. You are still wearing Jensen’s shirt. You also crash Misha’s panel when someone asks about you. Misha teases you about Jensen’s shirt, it’s a signature Dean flannel. You reveal your tight pants and sports bra underneath to him, making him blush.

Chapter two: Night   
You make it back just in time to get ready for your show. You can tell that Jensen is in the audience, you have another flawless presentation and are ushered back to the Game booth for photos. Jensen, Jared, and a few other celebrities get photos with you. You even get to meet an actor for a show you loved that was only on for one season, set as a space western. You had had a crush on him once. He went all fan girl on you. Gushing how cool the game is. He apparently was a beta tester for it and was in awe that you could actually perform all the stunts and jumps from the game. The convention ends at six, you are invited out for drinks with several people. You agree, begging that you can get cleaned up first. Jared offers you his room for you to use as your hotel is not that close to the convention. You thank whoever made you think you bring your bag with you rather than leave it in your room. You meet Jensen, Jared, and the others at eight. You wear a short elegant chiffon navy blue cocktail dress trimmed in lace with beading. The dress is off one shoulder and a half sleeve for the other. Gen and Danneel picked it out saying it made your eyes stand out. You had gorgeous heels to match and a clutch purse. You choose to wear your hair down and free, it was in a ponytail for the event today.   
Every guy has his eyes on you, Jared and Jensen gravitate around you all evening. You have a wonderful time, meeting many of the stars at the convention. Your ribs are a little achy and your hand is throbbing when you deposit Jensen in his room. You follow Jared to his as your belongings are there. Jared closes the door behind you after you enter the room, he takes your arm, turning you to face him. The hand on your arm slides up to your elbow, his other hand caresses your cheek. Jared makes eye contact and slowly leans down to kiss you. Your hand reaches for Jared’s face, tangling your fingers in his hair. All of the passion, frustration, desire, and almost desperation from Jared flows through you and you send it back to him. He breaks the kiss, only due to the need for air. He looks at you with lust blown eyes.   
“Stay?”  
You nod with a smile and reach for him, any pain you had forgotten. Your lips meet in another passionate kiss. His hands reach for your waist then hips, you hop wrapping your legs around his waist, your arms are on his shoulders, both your hands wrap into his hair. Jared’s hands move down to your ass, supporting your weight. Your kissing becomes impatient, demanding. Jared’s long legs carry you to the bed quickly. He trips on the bed, almost throwing you onto the mattress. Falling back onto the bed you giggle, reaching for Jared. He climbs up you onto the bed. He begins kissing you, he kisses down to your neck, nipping and licking your collar bone. You moan as his hand caresses your breast through your clothes. Jared stops, you share a look, you both get off the bed and undress. Jared has his hands on you’re the moment the dress hits the floor. He has his shirt off, you reach for his belt as he kisses your neck, his hands working the combination to your bra. His pants slide off his hips and down his long legs to the floor as he finally un-clasp your bra. He gently pushes you back onto the bed, as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. He gently sucks and teases your nipple with his tongue, as you gasp in pleasure. Jared’s hands and lips roam your body. Before long he has you squirming under his attentions. He climbs on top of you, he feel his hard erection pressed against you through his boxers. Your own panties are soaked, Jared kisses you passionately. He kisses down your chest and stomach. His hands on your waistband he peals off your panties, he kisses your mound. Opening yourself to him, he begins to tease your clit with his tongue. You throw your head back moaning with pleasure. Jared teases your clit with his tongue as he slides his fingers inside you. He deftly brings you to orgasm. He slows only while you descend from your high, before he again is sucking and teasing your clit. Sliding in his long fingers inside you, curling them he hits all the right places. You are very close, you feel the pressure build. Jared pauses, he smiles up at you, his hazel eyes bright green and amber. He climbs on top of you shedding his boxers in the process. You whine and wiggle beneath him as you feel his hard member brush your ever so sensitive folds. Jared caresses one breast in his hand, he begins teasing your other nipple with his tongue.   
“Jare.” You whine.  
“I’m trying to make my Kitten purr.” He teases  
“I’ll purr with you inside me. Please Jare.”   
Jared kisses your lips, he lifts up off of you. You reach for his hips, guiding him into you.   
“Purrrrrrrrrrrrrr” You moan feeling him fill you.  
“I’m gonna take it slow, tonight. Enjoy every moment of this.” Jared whispers slowly beginning to move inside you.   
Jared is gentle and caring, going slowly, kissing you, caressing you. He brings you to orgasm over and over. It’s only when he is satisfied with your pleasure that he begins to pound into you harder, faster. Making you come a final time, he spills into you, growling your name in his release. He stops himself from collapsing onto you, rolling off to lay panting next to you on the bed. You move so that your head is resting on his heaving chest. You listen to his heartbeat as it begins to slow.   
“Thank you.” Jared whispers drowsiness in his voice.   
“My pleasure.” You smile. You lay curled up next to Jared as he falls to sleep. When you think he won’t notice you crawl out of bed. You shower, find something to wear and take something for the twinge in your ribs. You carefully then crawl back into bed, Jared reaching to pull you close to him in his sleep. You fall asleep in his arms, surrounded in comfort and warmth.   
You wake to Jared’s alarm on his phone, tangled in his arms and legs.   
“Jare, your alarm.” You say weakly trying to push his heavy arm off of you. “Jared.” You say giving him a slight shove.  
“Wha!” Jared wakes all arms with start. He barely misses smacking you. Only your fast reflexes save you.   
“Whoa there Tiger.” You exclaim, grabbing his wrists   
“Sorry.” Jared says giving you a brilliant smile. “I haven’t slept that good in a long time.”   
You let go of his wrists so he can turn off the offending alarm.   
“Thank you.” You smile, moving to get out of bed.   
“No, Thank you.” Jared pulls you closer to him and kissing you.   
Jared climbs out of bed, he stretches. You admire the naked form in front of you. Jared gives you a look when he catches you.   
“What? You are built like a god!”  
Jared laughs and walks into the bathroom. You soon hear the shower running. You begin to get ready for your day. 

Chapter Three: You can Sing?  
You are once again having lunch with Jared and Jensen. You have spent your day taking photos and greeting people. Many of the Supernatural fans found you and were getting photos with you. Some of them even purchased the game. At 2:30 you had another performance, the only one of the day. Tomorrow you would only be doing photos at the booth. As the three of you finish lunch you rush off to get ready for the performance. You don’t see Jensen or Jared until the end of the convention that evening when you knock on Jared’s door.   
“Kitten!” Jensen answers the door.   
“Thank you, Jay.” You smile walking past him into the room.   
“What would you like to do tonight?” Jensen asks you. “There is a Supernatural party tonight, We could go have drinks somewhere, or we could stay in and watch movies?”   
“Jensen, we have to at least make an appearance at the party tonight.” Jared argues  
“look, I don’t care, but I think Jared is right, you need to at least make an appearance. I’ll be right by your side Jay, your decision. Right now I want a shower.” You tell him grabbing a maroon dress and walking into the bathroom.   
You are brushing your wet hair when Jensen knocks and walks into the bathroom. “Do you sing?”   
“Um, kinda.. I mean, um. I sing with my music when I work out.” You shrug.  
“Sing with me.” He tells you.   
“Now?”   
He nods. “I want to know if you can sing.”  
“Your gonna drag me on stage to sing with you if I’m any good.” You sigh. You were told once that your singing voice was very like Ellie Golding, sweet and feminine. You begin singing the song ‘Lights’ by Ellie standing there in the bathroom with Jensen watching you. You make it through the chorus before you start laughing at the poleaxed look on Jensen’s face. You laugh harder when you see Jared’s face in the mirror, he is in the bathroom doorway. You double over holding your stomach laughing as the two men look at each other and back at you.  
“Wha!? What was that?!?” Jensen exclaims   
“You-You asked m-me t-t-to s-s-sing.” You stammer through giggles. “I did.” Wiping tears from your eyes You turn looking away from the two men before they start a new fit of laugher in you.   
“Now get out so I can finish getting ready.” You say with a chuckle.  
They obey leaving you to finish your hair and makeup. You pull your hair back from your face with combs leaving it long in the back. Your dress is a knee length maroon number with a V-neck that shows off your cleavage and you put on your signature heels. You leave the bathroom to see the two men standing, waiting for you.  
“I’ll sing with you Jensen.” You smile. “I told you I would be right next to you, didn’t I?” You take his right hand in your left. Your right hand is a little swollen and you are trying to keep them from noticing. “That is if you want to go, that is. I mean we can stay here and watch movies if you want.” You curtsey holding the hem of your dress in your right hand. Jared chuckles softly at your action.   
“Your all dressed up, let’s go show you off to everyone at that party.” Jensen guides you to the door. You take both men’s arms as you walk to the elevator. You Smile at Clif who meets all of you at the elevator.   
Chapter Four: Music to their ears  
You greet Rob and Rich, and the rest of the band in the back stage. You are talking and flirting with Rich, a drink in your hand, when you notice Jensen has pulled Rob aside. You have no doubt that Jensen is telling Rob that you can sing. You are sure of it when Rob glances your way and smiles, You can see the wheels turning. He wanders away from Jensen, no doubt wondering what songs the band can play that you can sing. A few minutes later, Rob approaches you excitedly.   
“Jensen told me you can sing, would you mind singing with us?” Rob asks you politely  
“I told Jay, I’d sing with him. So sure. What do you have in mind?”  
“What songs do you know?”  
“I am willing to sing just about anything if I’m given the lyrics.”   
“We can do that, is there anything specific you would like to sing?”  
“I guess it depends on what you can play. I sang `Lights` by Ellie Goulding from Jensen.”   
“Sounded just like her too.” Jared stepped into the conversation.   
“Rob, Tell me what you know, give me lyrics, I’ll do my best.” You were acting all confident. You were here to support Jensen, You didn’t care what people thought about your singing. It was one of the few things you never fretted over. It wasn’t something you thought about. You hadn’t ever sung in front of a audience before, it didn’t bother you to do so now. You had to sing on your audition tape for Glenn. You sang when working out all the time with your music. It wasn’t a big deal to you. You didn’t care if you sounded good or not.   
“Okay, I’ll see what we can do.” Rob says walking off to talk wit Jensen, Rob and the band.   
“You aren’t worried about this.” Jared says putting a hand on your shoulder.  
You shrug. “Not really. Singing isn’t a big deal.”   
“Huh.” Jared smiles giving your shoulder a squeeze. “You get anxious acting on camera, but singing in front of a crowd, your not phased.”  
“Music is something I can get lost in, I enjoy it. That’s what music is.” You smile up at the tall man.   
You glance over at Jensen, He is taking a sip of liquid courage. You smile at him, excuse yourself from Jared, you walk over to Jensen. Taking the glass from his hands you take a sip keeping eye contact with him, before handing it back.   
“Jay its okay, They are family out there remember. You have an amazing voice. You got this.”   
Rob walks over to you with a play list, most of the music is 80’s rock. He asks if you are willing to sing more that one song. You agree and he hands you a sheet of lyrics, explaining that there is also a prompter on his microphone stand. Since you will be singing in the future, Rob assures you that the band will learn music that will suit your singing better. When the music starts you listen and enjoy the Lowden Swain’s first two songs and the banter between Rob and Richard. As the night progresses you end up staying on stage even after Jensen leaves, you sing with the Rob through many songs. When you finally escape the stage its late. You see that Jared and Jensen are waiting for you, when you reach them you find them very tipsy. You help the two men back to the rooms. You leave Jensen at his door making him promise to drink a glass or bottle of water before he sleeps. He had been very touchy Feely on the elevator, you kiss him gently. After you force a bottle of water into Jared, he crawls into bed and is asleep before you have changed. He had along day and not much sleep last night, thanks to you. You crawl into bed next to him and are immediately wrapped in his arms as he snuggles close to you. You again fall asleep surrounded by Jared.   
You wake early and extricate yourself from the tangle of Jared’s limbs. You shower and dress, You wake Jared when his alarm goes off and get him into the shower. Your day is long, taking photos, staying in character, talking of the game world. You don’t get to see Jared or Jensen for lunch as your break is when they are taking photos. The day seems like it is never going to end. You take photo after photo, talk to person after person. When the booth finally closes for the day you are sore and exhausted. The Gamers congratulate you on an awesome event. They sold out of the supply of the games they had on hand and have many orders to send the games out. They fully believe that having you there is the reason they did so well. You loved working on the stunts for the video game almost two years ago now, this was a labor of love for you. Advising them that you will be doing the Supernatural panels at future conventions, you think maybe if they are at the convention you will do your best to make an appearance at their booth. You will have to get with your agent for the schedule. This makes them very happy. Running late now, you briefly see Jensen and Jared when go to shower in Jared’s room and collect your luggage and ride to the airport. You are be flying out tonight to head back to Texas. You promise both men to give hugs to their kids for the as you hug them at the airport. They too will be flying out tonight back to Vancouver to film tomorrow. You will see them at the next convention on the Supernatural panel.


	11. Home Again

Chapter 1: Airport   
You are surprised by Danneel waiting for you at the airport. It was late, you expected to take an Uber home. You were tired, you had a long day, the flight was miserable. You were still happy to see your friend. Smiling you give her a hug. “Is everything okay? I am surprised and happy to see you.” You give her a kiss on the cheek, “That’s from Jensen.” You tell her.  
The wide eyes surprised look she had given you at the kiss melted into a smile. “I was worried for a second there.”   
“So, everyone is okay?” You ask.   
“Yes, I wanted to make sure you got home okay. If you didn’t want to stay alone, you are welcome to the spare room?”   
“Jensen talked to you. I knew he was worried.” You chuckle “Yeah, it’s been a rough day. Maybe being alone. Yeah, alone isn’t a good idea. Good Ole Pappa Jay. Looking out for me.” You smile   
“He does like to make sure he takes care of his girls.” Danneel replies   
His girls, you smile, that is not a phrase you’d ever thought you would associate with. You haven’t trusted a man to look out for you since you were 12. Not that you needed anyone too. If felt good to have people truly care about you. Those who want to help you, and do so whether you want them to or not. It was novel to you. It’s been almost 30 years since you had a real family.   
“let’s go home.” You hug Danneel with watery eyes.   
You wake in an unfamiliar bed, two eyes peering down at you from the edge of the bed.   
“Oh, JJ!” you start “You startled me. How is the Princess today?” You ask sitting up. Once you made back to the Ackles house, you finally had the panic attack you had been holding off. Danneel held you and comforted you while you cried and ranted. Encouraging you and talking you through your attack.   
“Momma said to let you sleep, so I was just watching you.” She said climbing onto the bed with you, she wraps around your neck in a hug. “missed you.”   
“I missed you too, Sweetheart.” You say into her hair returning her hug.   
“Momma has breakfast ready.” She tells you excitedly bouncing on the bed.   
“Well why don’t you go make me a plate and I’ll be right there, okay?”  
“Okay.” JJ says bouncing off the bed and out the door.   
You stretch, climb out of bed and get ready for the day. You remembered to put your brace back on and pull out the sling the Doctor gave you.   
You head to the kitchen with your hand in the sling, Danneel raises an eye brow at you.  
“Yeah, my hand hasn’t been healing as well as the ribs, the Doc gave me this to use. I’ve been whacking my hand on things with the kids. This weekend was rough too, I couldn’t wear the brace, and that gun was heavy.” You tell her.  
“Lynn, here is your plate!” JJ from the table. ”Oh, did you hurt your arm again?” she looks at you sadly.   
“No, JJ. The sling is to help speed up the recovery and keep me from hitting my hand on things.” You reply  
“Like when you play with Shep and Thom?” She asks   
“Exactly like that.” You wink at her as you sit down. JJ helps you with your silverware. You see Danneel out of the corner of your eye holding her phone. The camera aimed at you and J, you assume she is recording the two of you.   
You spend a pleasant morning helping Danneel with JJ and the twins. Entertaining the kids and getting them down for their nap, giving Danneel some alone time. You find her with coffee in the kitchen as you tiptoe out of the sleeping twins room.   
“Oh, bless you.” You smile at her.   
“Thank you, for the kids. You are so good with them.”   
“It’s a pleasure, really. I enjoy it. The kids are great.” You reply.   
She laughs, nap time today was rough going at first. Zeppelin did not want to sleep. He kept fussing keeping his sister awake who would then fuss.   
“Yeah, even today.” You laugh.  
Chapter 2. A judge  
You sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until your phone rings. Fishing it out of your pocket you see the call is from Mr. Altman, your lawyer. Hands shaking you answer the phone, what news does he have. Daneel rests a hand on your shoulder, letting you know you have support. Mr. Altman tells you that you will have to speak with a judge on the altercation with your step-father. As of now things are not happening in court, so you will not be subjected to seeing your step-father. Your step2already is going to be serving a long time for his threats and assault on the police officer and another officer at the jail. You agree to seeing the judge, somewhat relieved you won’t see your step-father. Part of you is afraid that if you saw the bastard again you might try to kill him. You were done being scared of that man. Now you were angry.   
Shaking you hang up the phone.   
“What? Lynn, who was it? Lynn.” Daneel asks as you set down your phone.   
“My lawyer, I am asked to speak to a judge about my step-father. It’s not a court trial. I won’t see the bastard. Which is good.” You reply, you are shaking in rage. You are so angry now. That bastard hurt you. You were afraid of so much for so long. Him attacking you, you fighting and beating him. It affected you, you are stronger, you aren’t frightened anymore. He will never hurt you again.   
Daneel shrinks back from the rage she feels from you.   
“Geeze, I’m sorry.” You immediately tamp down your emotions, once again projecting calm. You watch as Danneel settles. “He makes me so angry now, I mean I was so afraid of him. Now I hope he rots in jail for good.”   
“Its okay, Lynn.” She shyly smiles at you. “I get it. I would hate the man who did that to me too.”   
“Thank you.” You say softly. You probably frightened her a little when you were angry. It was the one emotion that was so difficult to control. You rarely were angry, that wasn’t always the case. Now you had it under control, or so you had thought. 

Chapter 3. Run  
“I’m gonna go for a run, Dakota is doing much better, we both can use the exercise.” You s as you standing, you head to your room to change. Grabbing your I-pod, and Dakota’s leash you head back to the living room. Danneel smiles as you call for Dakota and head out the door.   
Pressing play on your I-pod, the first song is ‘Runnin’’ by Adam Lambert. You begin jogging Dakota at your side. You keep running sometimes singing along with your playlist, eliciting looks from passers-by. You end up in a park in the neighborhood when Dakota begins to slow. You stop at a park bench allowing Dakota to rest. Your mind is still in turmoil. You have spent the jog with your mind spinning. You were trying to process the new feelings, the anger, no hatred you feel towards your step-father. You needed to get this under control before you are around the kids, especially Thom. When ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’ starts playing you sing along loudly. The song has you turn your thoughts to the show. You wonder how you fit into next season. You resolve to call your agent when you get back to the house, see what he has scheduled for you. As the next song, ‘Burnin’ by Ellie Goulding starts your thoughts turn again to your step-father. What are you supposed to do? Talk to your therapist. That’s what. You watch some kids playing, the songs playing in your ear, getting lost in your thoughts. After some time, Dakota seems to have recovered some. You stand and begin a slow jog back to the house. Half way back you are singing along to ‘Fighter’ by Keith Urban and Carrie Underwood. It strikes you that the song would be a good duet for you and Jensen. You go to pull out your phone and text Jensen suggesting the idea, to realize that you must have left your phone on the counter at the house.   
You enter the front door to see Gen and the kids. Gen has a worried look on her face. Danneel walks into the room holding her car keys.  
“Okay, so I’ll check the neighborhood, if she isn’t.” Daneel stops as sees you. “Oh, thank God!” rushing to hug you.   
“I-I-I’m sorry?” You say confused and genuinely sorry. Having left your cell phone must have worried them. ”I forgot my phone.” You say in a small voice, Danneel holding you.   
“After that call, and your anger, I was worried when you didn’t return after an hour. When I tried to call and found your phone on the counter, I panicked.” Danneel tells you.   
You smile, “Thank you. Thank you for worrying. Dakota got tired, we stopped at a park. It was pleasant, I was able to clear my head.”   
“Well thank goodness you are alright.” Gen says. “Well now that we are here, how about we take the kids to that park?”   
“Let me change?” You ask, you were wearing your workout garb.   
Gen nods at you and you quickly go change.   
Gen is loading the kids in her car when you emerge in a t-shirt and jeans. “Here, we weren’t the only ones trying to reach you.” Danneel says handing you your phone.   
“Thank you.” There are two missed calls from your agent, Glenn and a text from Jared, beside the missed call from Danneel.   
“Hey, the next Convention is in two weeks, can’t wait to see you!” Jared sent. This is probably why your agent called you.   
“Great! I can’t wait!” you reply  
Chapter 4 Talking to The Guys  
You help get the kids loaded into the cars and ride with Danneel to the park, chatting with JJ the whole way. Once at the park the older kids run to play Gen and Danneel take the toddlers to play on the swings. You find a bench and return the call from your agent. Glenn gives you the good news that you are scheduled for every Supernatural panel for the rest of the year. You have a movie you had committed to, to do stunt work over the summer. You have a few Animal Trainer gigs as well. And an appearance on the spin-off of Supernatural, Wayward Daughters next season. You tell him about the appearance you have with the judge next week. Glenn promises to email you your agenda and to look into getting a personal assistant. He was getting more clients and he may not have all the time to book your flights and keep up with everything with you. He promised he will book Jim to be your bodyguard for the everything. Glenn was mad you hadn’t had someone with you this past weekend. You assured him you were fine and that you would stop in and see him when you were in L.A. next week.   
“So, what’s up?” Gen asks when you walk over to the swings.   
“Well, I’m going to be doing the SPN tour the rest of the year. I think I miss one event in late summer due to a movie. You already know I am on the show next season, and I have an appearance on Wayward Sisters next season as well. ” You smile. “Oh, can you recommend a good personal assistant? I’m apparently gonna need one. Glenn says he is getting too busy to be my Agent and make sure I get where I need to be.” You huff.  
“Maybe the Boys will.” Gen says.   
An hour later you are trying to get the kids fed. Some are grumpy and tired from the park, the others are full of too much energy. You do your best to get everyone calmed down and eating. You have been exercising your empathy a lot around the kids. You notice that Thom is catching onto what you are doing and copies you. You may have to talk with him sooner than you thought.   
After dinner Danneel and Gen got to have FaceTime with Jensen and Jared with the kids. You volunteered to do the dishes and clean up to give them some time. You just finish when Shep and Thom run into the kitchen to you. The boys drag you out to Gen in the living room. You see Jared’s smiling face in front of her on her phone.   
“Hey Giraffe! You call to him waving from over Gen’s shoulder.   
You chat briefly, telling him about the thing with the judge and your step-father.”  
“You want me to be there?” Jared asks with concern.   
“Don’t you have to film? It’s fine. I’ll be at Glenn’s. It’s only one day.” You tell him.   
You then escape the conversation claiming Gen needs some time with him. You gather up the kids to go play.   
You stick your head into the sun room where Danneel had JJ and the twins. You get Thom and JJ to help you get the twins and take them to the playroom giving Danneel time with Jensen alone. You have no doubt Jared will tell Jensen about you going to L.A. next week. Five minutes later, Daneel finds you in the playroom with the kids.   
“Jay wants to talk to you.” She says when you look up. She was holding the phone so Jay could see you surrounded by the kids. Arrow in your lap. JJ braiding your hair with Shep. Thom was entertaining Zep. Danneel takes Arrow from you and Thom and JJ allow you to get up and step out of the room to talk to Jensen.   
“What’s up Jay?” You say into the phone at Jensen’s smiling face.   
“You, uh, Thank you. The kids. Really. Thank you.” He says emotionally   
“You welcome, the kids are as amazing as their fathers. I have a feeling that’s not what you wanted to talk about. Dani tell you about me appearing with a Judge about my step-father?” You ask   
Jensen nods. “You want me there?” he asks.   
“Thanks Jay. You have to film. It’s one day. I’ll be at Glenn’s. It’s good. Did she ask you about a P.A. for me?”   
“No, what’s that about?”  
You explain what Glenn told you.   
“I’ll see to it.” He smiles and winks at you.  
Thanks, you don’t have to. I just thought maybe the network might have a list or a contact or something.” You say  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll find the perfect person for you.”   
You exchange a few more pleasantries and disconnect. You head back to the playroom and Danneel.   
“He said he had to go.” You tell her handing back the phone.   
“Yeah, they are filming late.” She says.   
Chapter 5. Relax  
Gen walks into the room at that moment.   
“Why don’t you two go relax, I’ll read these monsters a story or two?”  
“Honey, it’s your turn to relax. I`m sending you to your room. There are some candles and Bubble bath. Enjoy the giant tub. We can handle the kids.” Danneel tells you. JJ giggles at her tone to you.  
“Yes Mam.” You say , winking at JJ. “Night Princess, Thom, Shep.” You say to the kids. They all rush to give you hugs. Then you head to your room and in-suite bathroom. You follow Daniel’s instructions, turning the water as hot as you can stand, pouring some bubble bath into the tub. You soak till the water becomes cool. You put on your softest P.J.s and climb into bed. 

You just hung up the phone with you than therapist. You had spent the last hour on the phone with her. You felt better about your anger. It’s natural she told you. It’s part of the healing process. You go out to the back yard, and begin some Tia Chi exercises, JJ finds you and tries to copy you as a five year old could. You coach her, showing her a simple routine. When you check your phone you find Danneel captured photos of you and JJ and posted them on Instagram. You had a few texts from Gen, Jensen, and Jared. You post a comment on the Instagram photo before replying to the text messages.   
You call Glenn, let him know you will be in L.A. soon and ask if you can crash with him. You explain why and he agrees. He again reminds you about getting a Personal Assistant. You tell him you have it in the works. Glenn also updates you on the donations and the charity drive the fans had made for Dakota. You ended up donating all the funds the fans collected to several charities in Dakota’s name. Two charities were for help to provide folks with special needs with service animals. The other donations were for mental health, depression, and anxiety. You had done this whole thing on social media, you allowed your fans to choose/vote on where the monies went. The fans loved the whole thing. You entertained doing a campaign like Jared has, but haven’t mashed out the details yet.   
Danneel makes sure you have a relaxing day, not allowing you to do to much or get too wrapped up with the kids. You have a movie night with Danneel, and JJ. JJ gets to stay up late with you for a girls night after putting the twins to bed. JJ falls asleep curled up on you, her head in Danneel’s lap. Danneel carries her off to bed when the movie ends. The rest of the week it just as relaxing. Daneel and Gen keep you busy and allow you to relax. Your ribs aren’t hurting you much anymore if at all. Your hand is feeling much better as well, wearing the sling has done wonders. The kids have been very helpful, taking care of you and Dakota. Dakota seems to be back to his normal wonderful self.   
Two days later Jensen and Jared reach out to you, they have found a few Personal Assistant they would like you to meet so you fly out to Vancouver to meet them.


	12. SPN Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen x Lynn Smut   
> Jared x Lynn smut

Chapter One: Personal Assistant  
“Lynn, time to go!” Renee, your Personal Assistant calls for you.  
“Damn where are my shoes!” you grumble looking for the third time under the bed. “Thanks Renee, be right there!”  
“Your shoes are here by the door.” Renee tells you.   
“Thank you. What did I ever do with out you.” You smile are her. You pad barefoot over to her and slip on your heels. Dakota trots to your side as Renee opens the door, Jim greets you in the hallway.   
“Hey, Jim.” You smile at your tough looking bodyguard.   
“You look nice Lynn, as always.”   
“Thank you, Renee is amazing.” Renee does wonders with your hair. Today she did two braids on each side of your temple pulling your hair out of your face, the two braids meet at the back into a long small braid, the rest of your hair cascades down your back. You are dressed in another lovely knee length dress, with a V-neck line, spaghetti straps, in navy blue with white roses. You are wearing a navy cardigan over the dress. The shoes that you are wearing are a nude, strappy, 2 inch heels. You were heading down for photos with fans in Montreal at the Supernatural convention.   
Just last week you had done a professional photographer shoot with Dakota. You had gotten many of them printed for your autograph sessions. If anyone didn’t have something they wanted signed you would offer one of these photos. The photo you chose was one of you sitting cross Legged on a sofa your arm draped over Dakota who was sitting next to you. You even had one of just Dakota laying on the sofa looking at the camera. The photo of Dakota was pre-signed by him, his paw print on the photo and his name, Dakota hand written by you. Your hand was a little weak, but the doctors said everything was healing nicely. Your hand would probably be a bit sore after this today. Your flight was late arriving and you hadn’t gotten to see Jensen or Jared yet. They had an early morning panel, you know you will see them soon.   
The next hour you spend chatting and signing photos, t-shirts, and a variety of items. You hand out several ‘signed’ photos of Dakota as well. You have a great time, several of the other actors were with you, and you were able to chat and joke with them. Your schedule today was very busy, photos, panels, and autographs. You were also being supposed to sing with Rob and Lowden Swain tonight. Eventually you will sing a duet with Jensen, Keith Urban’s ‘Fighter’. It will be great.   
You finally meet up with Jensen and Jared at lunch time. You are in the green room waiting for them. Arms wrap around your waist from behind you and lift you up. As soon as you try feet touch the ground you spin around, place both of your hands on the face of the man who picked you up and plant a kiss square on the lips.   
“Whoa!” Jensen exclaims.   
“Good to see you!” you smile at him. “Thank you. Renee is the best!!!”   
You had flown to Vancouver a few weeks ago to meet her and two other P.A.s. You and Renee hit it off right away. Since then she has become indispensable. She books your flights, hotel rooms, keeps you on schedule, she keeps track of everything for you, she even has medical training. She also does wonders with your hair, and so much more. After hiring Renee, you had three separate animal training gigs for different TV shows, one in New York, two in California. Now you are here in Montreal, you know you have something scheduled after this weekend, Renee will remind you later.   
Just then Jared enters the room, you treat him the same as Jensen, planting a kiss on his lips.  
“What’s that for?” Jared asks.  
“Missed you.” You smile. “Let’s find something to eat, I’m starved.”   
You catch up with the two men over lunch. You express your gratitude for finding Renee, talk about their kids, and the season finale that you will be in with them. You will be in Nashville next week for the convention there, then film the season finale. Jensen and Jared have the time off for the summer. You on the other hand have stunt work on a movie booked for the summer in between a few conventions. You do have a few days planned in August before the show starts filming to spend with everyone in Austin.   
Chapter two: Moving On.  
“So how was that thing with the judge?” Jared asks  
“Oh, I forgot I didn’t tell you! Things went well I guess. They dragged out the crap that got him arrested the first time, and the Judge asked me all sorts of questions. He had me make several statements and listened to my whole life story it felt like. The Judge was great, very patient with me. With all the other things that man has done, and the threats on me and others. He has about 20 years to serve before he gets parole.” You tell them.   
Jared puts a hand on your shoulder. You smile at him and wink. You feel better now. Talking with the Judge was very therapeutic. While you will never get over what happened to you, you are finally fully ready to move on with your life. Maybe one day you might even be able to forgive your step-father one day.   
After lunch you have photos and have a lot of fans who want to see you. You ditch your shoes and cardigan at the suggestion of Misha to look more like your character. A lot of them ask if Dakota can be in the photo as well. Dakota is a sport and sits like a gentleman, he has no problem getting all the attention. Misha ends up crashing your photo session for a moment, you hadn’t seen him yet and he wanted to say hello. After photos you were going to go take a break when you were approached by a fan, you spent the next 45 minutes talking with her, she was a sweet kid, and had suffered abuse similar to your own. She had only mentioned to express to you that she was inspired by you and your bravery of sharing your story. She left you feeling a bit better about herself.   
“Hey, Jay.” You say bouncing into the green room.  
“What’s got you so happy?” Jensen asks   
“I just spent some time talking with a fan. She left me feeling a bit better than when I met her.” You say  
“That’s great.”   
“I know, I can’t always sit with fans all the time. Don’t worry.” You sigh  
“No, it’s great. I’m glad for you.”  
“Thanks, Jay.” You say leaning on him in a half hug.   
Rob finds you at that moment, he reminds you of your panel in a few minutes. After your panel with Ruth and Kim, you had time to kill until later that evening. You spend time brainstorming with Renee on that campaign you were thinking about. Jared end up joining in and you come up with a few t-shirt design ideas. Renee will get the designs made up so you can decide what one to use. Jared is a big help with the ideas. Once its all put together you will post on social media and it will all go from there.   
Chapter Three: Jensen.  
After Dinner you crash the Karaoke night for a bit with others in the cast. You have fun with the fans. At the end of the night you head to your room.   
Jensen is at his door; his room is across the hall.   
You enter your room and close the door. Renee had fed Dakota while you were at dinner, normally he goes everywhere with you. Since hiring Renee she has taken and active role caring for Dakota and making sure he stays on a feeding schedule. She even will walk him when you are too busy. You wonder how you would do this without her. The Conventions have you so busy, you wouldn’t be able to keep it all straight.   
You wash your face and brush your teeth, you check your outfit for tomorrow. You are gong to wear a black halter top and black with flower print skirt with a denim jacket. You wanted to wear jeans tomorrow, Renee talked you into the skirt. She admonished its closer to what your character would wear. While the Gen and Danneel gave you permission to have sex with their husbands you were not going to seek them out. You would let the men approach you, you can always feel what they feel. YOU will always be ready for them. You don’t want to take advantage of the whole situation. These are your friends.   
There is a knock at your door.   
“Hey.” Jensen says as you open the door letting him in.  
He reaches for you, Jensen’s hands caress your face, he pulls you into a kiss. You melt into kissing him back. Your left hand reaches for his face, you place your right on his chest. One of his hands slides into your hair, his other moves to your waist.   
“Come here.” He pulls you closer kissing you again. You melt into him, groaning when he slips his tongue past your lips. You fumble for his belt, as he continues to kiss you his hands in your hair. Once you have his belt and pants undone you break the kiss. You slide your hands inside his pants pushing his pants and boxers down around his ankles. You smile up at Jensen, grasping his hardening shaft in your hand. You stroke his erection, kneeling down you kiss the tip. Keeping eye contact with Jensen, you lick up and down his hardening member. Swirling your tongue around the tip before taking his cock into your mouth. Jensen throws his head back and groans as you begin stroking and sucking on his thick manhood. You keep your eyes on his face, anytime he looks down he sees your silver eyes. After a few moments Jensen reaches a hand in your hair stopping you from sucking on his hard cock.   
“Whoa, Oh Kitten, I have to feel you.” He says as his hand tightens in your hair.   
You stop, licking the tip once again before helping remove Jensen’s pants and boxers from his around his ankles. You stand as Jensen takes off his shirt. He makes you spin to unzip your dress and lets it pool at your feet. You turn around and press your lips to his after he releases the clasps on your bra, your panties join your dress and bra on the floor. You step out of your clothes and pull Jensen to the bed. You push him onto the bed and climb on top of him. You straddle him, quickly sinking down onto him.   
“Oh, you feel so good.” Jensen moans. you look down at him, your hands on his chest, his eyes are a sparkling sea green. You shift your hips, pressing into him. He gasps at your action. He places his hands on your hips, guiding you as you begin to move on top of him. Soon Jensen begins moving, bucking under you, his movement surprises you into an orgasm.   
“That’s it Baby.” Jensen moans as you ride out your ecstasy.   
You lean down to kiss him, as your chest touches his and he rolls you over. You wrap your legs around him as he grinds his hips into yours making you gasp.   
‘Jay” You moan as Jensen begins pounding into you.   
“I want you to cry out my name, Lynn.” Jensen says grinding into you. He reaches down between you to massage your clit for a moment before pounding into you harder. Causing the familiar pressure to build.   
“Oh, My. JENSEN” you cry out and see white stars as you climax again. Jensen doesn’t slow his pace, you can feel the pressure building again. Jensen is unrelenting, pounding into you, kissing and sucking your neck, his hand pinching and pulling at your nipples.   
“Massage your clit, Kitten. I’m close, soo close.” Jensen moans in your ear.   
“Come for me, Jensen.” You say looking him in the eyes. He bites his lip. You clench your walls around him in as waves of ecstasy crash over you, causing him to cry your name as he comes, exploding inside of you. He collapses on you, panting into your hair before pulling out a laying down next to you.  
“You are amazing.” Jensen pants pulling you to rest your head on his chest.   
“you are the amazing one, Jay. Thank you.” You sign contentedly.   
“Jay, if you are going to fall asleep you will have to get up early to get to your room.”   
“Umm hmmm. I will.” Jensen sighs.  
You wake at four in the morning and begin to try to wake Jensen. Surprisingly he wakes easily, dresses, and stumbles to his room fairly easily.  
Chapter Four: Tia Chi   
You take a quick shower and text Jim and Renee letting them know you woke early and are heading to the hotel gym. You just step on the treadmill when Jim shows up. The two of you are the only ones in the room. Jim looks around and then chooses a weight machine where he can see anyone who enters the room. After a run you use one of the weight machine with Jim spotting you. You end your workout with Tia Chi. As you started your Tia Chi routine Jared enters the gym. You make eye contact with him, he nods to you and goes over to a treadmill. You don’t hear the treadmill start and peak in one of the many mirrors in the room to see Jared admiring you.   
“I can teach you, if you want to learn. I was teaching JJ before I left”.” You say to the room. You hear Jared clear his throat.   
“Maybe another time.” Jared replies  
“Let me know when you are ready, it is very calming.” You smile continuing your routine.  
You soon hear the Treadmill start. When you finish your routine its your turn to admire Jared’s running form. You catch Jared’s eye in a mirror and wave. You motion to Jim that you are ready to go. He had been watching you do your Tia Chi. When you had offered to teach him once, he told you he found watching you more calming and mesmerizing than actually performing the Tia Chi. You reach your room to find Renee getting Dakota’s breakfast. You take another shower before dressing for the day. Renee styles your hair with multiple small braids. The Halter top is short exposing your very toned midriff, two of the straps holding the halter on cross twice around your stomach. The black skirt has bright colored flowers in it, its a full flowy peasant skirt. You met Jim in the hallway with Renee and Dakota. The Three of you go take Data for a walk. You arrive in the green room with coffee for Jared, Jensen, and Misha. Your day progresses just as yesterday did.   
Chapter Five: My Duty is Done.  
Its late evening, after dinner. You are with Jensen, waiting for Rob to call for you and Jensen up on stage to sing a duet. Jensen is called on stage first. Once his song is done he calls you out on stage to sing with him before he ducks off stage. You sing a ‘Lights’ by Ellie Goulding before you leave the stage. You both head to your own rooms, Jensen is on the phone with Danneel.   
You are surprised by a knock on your door. You were ready for bed, dressed in Jensen’s t-shirt and shorts. The shirt was longer than your shorts, you looked like you were just in Jensen’s shirt. Looking through the peephole you see Jared’s chest. You open the door and the tall man steps inside.  
“Hey Jared. Things okay?”   
“Yeah. How was your day?” Jared asks you.   
“Good. was a busy day. Sad I didn’t get to see you much.”   
“If you think this was busy, you should see a day in Australia. That is a busy day!”   
“I don’t know that I want to.” You laugh. “So, you here for a lesson in Tia Chi?” You tease him.   
“Actually, I came to deliver this.” Jared sits down on the other side of you, handing you a card. It was a thank you from the girl you spoke to yesterday. “Lindsay said she spoke to you yesterday for an hour and she wanted to give you this, but wasn’t able to get close to you today. She asked me to give it to you.”   
“Aww. That’s sweet! Thank you so much Jared! You’re the best!” You hug Jared.   
“Now that my duty is done, it’s late. I’ll go.”   
“You can stay.” You offer.  
“Naw, that’s okay. Thanks.” Jared says standing up. “I’ll let myself out.” Jared pauses before closing the door. “By the way, nice shorts, Lynn.” He winks at you.  
“Thanks Jared.” You smile back at him. “See you tomorrow.” You wink at him.   
Chapter Six: 40s style  
You wake early again and decide to exercise. You text Jim to let him know you will be heading to the gym shortly. You end up meeting Jim in the hallway as you head down to the gym. Just like yesterday Jared finds you finishing up some Tia Chi, you wink at him as he enters the gym. You finish your workout and blow Jared a kiss as you leave.   
Today you are wearing a 40s style halter A-line dress in emerald green with a wide white belt. Renee did what she could to give you a modified 40s style hairdo, your hair is a bit long for the signature style.   
“Wow! Lynn you look. fabulous.” Misha greets you, taking in your look.   
“Thank you Misha.”   
“Damn Girl, who are you trying to seduce?” Misha asks playfully   
“Oh, Misha. You know I only have eyes for you.” You tease.   
Misha moves till he is in front of you almost touching you, he keeps looking between your lips and eyes.   
“Break it up you two! Save it for your panel.” Jensen calls from the door, making Misha jump. Misha suspects that you and Jensen have a thing going. The way you gravitate around Jensen and Jared. The way Jensen and you touch, and move, and look at each other.   
“Hey Jensen.” Misha says. “She is killing me. Look at her, what is a man to do?”   
“I could think of a lot of things.” Jensen raises an eye brow looking you up and down licking his lips.   
“Hey, she is not an object to be ogled and leered. at.” Jared says walking into the room, only to stop and look at you. He had heard the others conversation in the hall.   
“Oh, thank you Jared!” you say bouncing over to give him a peck on the cheek. He passed his hand over his face to stop staring at you.   
“Its funny, I would have thought the outfit yesterday would have gotten this reaction.” You giggle.  
“It’s the hair.” Jensen says.   
“The period looks, the 40s. The hair helps make the outfit.” Misha comments.   
“The hair.” Jared agrees.  
“Well thank you Boys.” You smile and wink. 

Chapter Seven: Introducing Dakota   
You have your own panel today, and you intend formally introduce Dakota to everyone. He has his own fan base already, and he was in your photos yesterday. You didn’t get a chance in the group panel yesterday. Rob calls your name on stage, introducing you to the audience. When they settle and your teasing of Richard and Rob settles you begin.   
“Hi everyone.”   
The crowd cheers   
“I have someone here that you all know who he is, but most of you haven’t really met him.”  
Another cheer  
You silently signal Dakota to come stand next to you and sit.   
“Everyone, this is my Service Dog and constant companion, Dakota Mata Piper. “  
You pause for the audience to calm down from their excitement.  
“For those of you who may not know, Dakota means friend or companion, and Mata means bear. So this is my Friendly Teddy Bear.” You smile. “When I first met Dakota he was a tiny 3-week old puppy. He looked very much like a little teddy bear. I was visiting the breeder at the time. I wasn’t able to bring him home until he was 8 weeks old, even then he still had a little of the Teddy Bear look. I chose his name to describe him. He is always by my side. As you can see he has fully recovered from our misadventure last month. Thank you to all of you for your love and support. If you hadn’t heard Dakota will be with me taking photos today just like yesterday if you missed us, then.” You finish as the crowd cheers excitedly. You even get Dakota to bark twice at the crowd in agreement.   
“Now, who has a question?” You look to the audience, as you lean against the stool and Dakota goes to lay down behind you. You walk around the stage, even wander into the audience a little during this panel. Many questions are asked about if you are returning, what it is like working with the guys, and the flirty dynamic between you and Misha. You use the same vague answer of, no one dies just once on Supernatural, if in fact your character died at all. You tell stories of working on set and keep the crowed laughing. When it comes to you and Misha, you explain that the two of you are big flirts. You have fun bantering back and forth. Thankfully, no one mentioned the way your relationships with Jensen and Jared are, how comfortable you are with each other. As always the panel ends too soon. You have photos and autographs.  
Chapter Eight: Closet Jared.  
The morning whisks by in a busy blur. You are walking towards the green room for lunch when Jared walks up to you and takes your hand. He pulls you in the opposite direction of the green room. You have no choice but to follow him as he pulls you along. He opens a door, and pulls you inside a darkened room.   
“Jare.” before you can say more his lips are on yours. His hands are all over you.   
“You are so hot.” He tells you.   
Your back hits something behind you, the edge if what feels like a stool or chair presses into your buttocks. Jared continues to kiss you. His hands are quickly under your skirt and pulling your out of the way. His long fingers caress your folds finding your clit with ease. Your right hand slides into his hair, you press the palm of your left hand on his chest.   
“Jared.”   
“Please. I need you.”   
“Did you lock the door?”   
“Mhmhumm” He nods his lips capturing yours again.   
His attentions to your clit have you weak in the knees. Jared lifts your skirt to reach your hips. He lifts you to sit on whatever was digging into your back, a chair you realize. You hear Jared unbuckle his belt and a thud as his pants hit the floor. You reach to kiss Jared as he places his hands on your hips pulling you towards him. He hesitates for a moment, standing between your thighs, you can feel his big hard cock resting against your mound.   
“Don’t Jared. Just fuck me.” You look him in the eye and smile in the dark.   
Jared pulls your hips to him as he sinks his thick cock inside of you. You place your hands on his shoulders as he pounds into you. You feel the pleasure build quickly. Knowing you could get caught, that you don’t have a lot of time, and the pleasure of Jared has you ready quickly. Trying to stay quiet you kiss Jared, stifling your groan as you orgasm. You feel his cock swell and explode as waves of ecstasy crash over you. After a few more thrusts, Jared stills.   
“You are amazing.” Jared pants.   
He slowly moves, a groan escapes his lips as his softening member slides out of you. He pulls his jeans on quickly.   
Still perched on the chair you reach up to kiss him passionately.   
“Jared, you never have to apologize, you don’t have to make excuses. I’m always ready for you. You don’t have to be gentle, or romantic. You can, but you don’t have to be. You are not going to upset me or hurt me. Okay?” You tell him. You could feel he was going to apologize, that he was starting to feel guilty. “You aren’t using me.” You smile at him. “Help me down?”   
“Uh ah, sure.” Jared’s hands are on your waist as you slip off the stacked chairs. You smooth and readjust your clothing.   
“Thank you Lynn.” Jared says squeezing your hand before he unlocks and cracks open the door. He looks to see if anyone is in the hall before he opens the door to let you out.   
“So do I look like I just got fucked on a stack of chairs in a dark closet?” You tease Jared.   
“Um,” Jared gives you a grin “Not a hair out of place, your eyeliner is smudged though.”   
“lucky for you my lipstick is smudge proof. The eyeliner smudge happened from my panel. You look fine. I’ll meet you in the green room.” You saunter off to the ladies’ room to fix your makeup, letting Jared head to the green room first. You check your makeup in the mirror, clean up a little and head to get lunch. You enjoy talking and joking with everyone. 

Chapter Nine: End of the con.   
Since everyone is present at lunch you give Jared and Jensen hugs bye as you probably wouldn’t see them before they left. They had to be back to filming in tomorrow. After lunch you have a panel with Misha and more photos. You have one more night at the hotel and will be flying out to Ireland for stunt work. You will see everyone next weekend, you have another week in Ireland then go to Vancouver to film the season finale the following week. You are not sure if anyone else is staying tonight, you are surprised when Misha finds you and invites you to dine with and a few others who are still there. The rest of the evening was spent talking about what everyone was working on. You head to bed very late.   
The next morning you meet Renee and Jim in the hallway and head to the airport.


	13. Season Finale

Chapter One: Bumpy Flight.  
You are on an airplane. Dakota to your right, Jim on your left. The plane is taxing down the runway after a bumpy landing. Leaving the airport, you are running later than Renee would like. It is the first morning of the convention and you have a panel in two hours. When you get to the convention you don’t have time to change from your traveling clothes. You are in a maroon plaid flannel corset style top; the leather tie is just to the left off center in the front of the top. The bottom of the top is ragged and hanging just over your hips. You have tight hip hugger jeans in a faded light blue, with small worn spots in them. A faded denim jacket over it all and a pair of 2 inches’ brown heels with a matching purse. Your hair was pulled back on top and loose down your back. You are escorted to the greenroom with Jim. Renee was headed to check you into your hotel. The greenroom is empty when you enter. You sit down to scratch Dakota for a moment.   
“That’s was a rough trip, huh, Buddy?” You say to Dakota not noticing the PA who walked in.   
“Excuse me, Lynn?”   
“Yes? Forgive me, I’m bad with names, yours is?”   
“Angela”  
“Thank you Angela, I’m sorry, you were saying?” You smile at her.   
“Uh, um. You have autographs in fifteen minutes.”   
“Thank you, can you show me where I am supposed to be?” You say standing up.   
“Sure.”   
You follow Angela out the door with Jim behind you to a room with a row of tables, a few others from the show are already signing autographs. You say hello and head over to the chair designated for you, a stack of photos of you and Dakota were already there. You sit and begin greeting fans a bit early. Misha comes over and tells you a joke to get you laughing. Jensen and Jared are nowhere to be seen.   
The whole day goes by quickly. You get many comments about your outfit, everyone loved it. You see Jensen and Jared at dinner. Everyone is very busy this weekend and Renee keeps you on top of your schedule. Sadly, other than a few hours the first night you do not have time to relax. The whole convention goes by too quickly. You leave early not staying for the closing of the convention as you have work to finish up and will fly into Vancouver in two days’ time.   
Chapter Two: On Location  
You are flying in to just do your scenes and fly out again. You have all eight days on set. The other show you were working on was having many difficulties with stunt people, you were actually now playing several different characters. You were tired, you wanted to see your friends. It has been a tough two days.  
“Hey, Kitten. Good to see you.” Jared gives you a one armed hug when you finally run into him on set.  
“Hey Giraffe. Missed you.” You kiss him on the cheek. “Where’s Jay?”   
“Oh, He’s around.” Jared says with a casual smile. Jared is acting too calm and casual; this makes you suspicious. “What are you two up to?” You begin to feel him out. There is a lot of giddiness in him. You suspect a prank will happen to you sometime today.

“Crap, I better get to makeup. All those tattoos and such to apply. You are welcome to come talk with me.” You smile at Jared.   
“I’ll be along in a while. Okay.”   
Jensen arrives in the makeup trailer just as Jenna was applying the tattoo that goes along your spine. You are sitting in a chair backwards your arms along the back your chin on your arms. A sheet is wrapped around you front and barely covering your bum.   
“Whoa! Warn a guy!!!” Jensen says getting an eyeful of your backside before he turns so he is not facing you.  
“Sorry Jensen, I thought we had a sign on the door.” Jenna says without a pause.  
“Nope no sign, I can come back later.” He says heading towards the door.  
“No, I’m almost finished, have a seat. Michelle can do your hair first.” Jenna replies.  
“Such a gentleman.” You smile though he can’t see you. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen here before, Ackles.” You tease. You know full well there wasn’t a sign on the door.   
“Hey. If you didn’t wander around naked on set, there wouldn’t be a problem.” He banters.  
“Sorry it’s so Hard On You.” You pun.   
Jenna rolls her eyes at you. You tease Jensen relentlessly while he is in the trailer without ever hinting that you are more than friends. Jenna and Michelle work on him quickly.   
“Why don’t you just sleep with him? It will help clear the sexual tension. You two get me all sorts of worked up.” Jenna says to you after Jensen leaves.   
“What?! He’s married.” You look at her shocked.   
“I’m sorry, it’s just. It’s not unheard of… And after Misha.” She stammers.  
“You think I slept with Misha?” You ask   
“Well, you were like you are with Jensen, with the teasing, then you weren’t as much. I assumed.” She said quietly.  
“Jenna, I’m not upset. It’s ok. Honestly I didn’t sleep with Misha. He’s a great friend. I didn’t want to lead him on, so I toned down the flirting on set. At the conventions, it’s worse than it ever was here. Jensen and Jared, for that matter, are so easy to flustered and tease, I can’t help myself. I respect their families; I won’t jeopardize their relationships. That said, I can imagine what it would be like.” You wink at Jenna. The two of you carry on a bit talking about Jensen and Jared and what it would be like. You learn Jenna secretly reads some of the fanfiction out there of the show. You promise to keep her secret.   
“They even have some with your character hooking up with Sam or Dean, or both.” She confesses applying the last prosthetic on you.   
“Seriously, ha! After hearing about the shipping of, what was it, Destiel? My character must be tame.” You joke. Before Jenna can answer Jared enters the trailer. His hair is a mess; you feel he is stressed.   
“Jared, everything alright?” You say before he closes the door.  
“Um, what? Whoa!” He said getting an eyeful of you before holding his hand up to cover his eyes. You were wrapped up in the sheet still, reclining as much as the chair would allow as Jenna was airbrushing around a rune on your hip. “Why isn’t there a sigh on the door.”   
“Sorry, it must have fallen off.” You say innocently.   
“Your going to see more than this in a few hours though. When Sam discovers a half naked Eirun curled on the floor of the bunker. Think this will be my last nude scene?” You tease.   
“probably not.” Jared comments absentmindedly as he sits in Michelle’s chair.   
“Lynn, you are all done.” Jenna replies.   
“Thank you Jenna.” You reply turning to put on a robe.  
Chapter Three: He is Gone  
In this episode Sam finds you half naked in the shredded dress that you had worn healing Castiel’s wings in the bunker. You had been there the whole time, on the other side of the veil. The power it took to heal Castiel’s wings weakened Eirun, had she not been cursed with life eternal by the Seer (one of the tattoos on your back) she might have died. Instead she was thrown into the veil. Now that you have returned you go with Sam and Dean to deal with Jack. Eirun is key in defeating Jack, her innocence, sweetness, and desire to help him causes him to be fascinated with her. Jack meeting Eirun is what makes him calm and decide not to be evil.   
The director just called “Cut!” as your phone buzzes in your pocket. You step away as your phone rings to answer. Jensen and Jared start talking amongst themselves as you answer your phone. They were walking towards you until they saw you answer your phone.   
“Shit.” You exclaim falling to your knees. Both men look over at you.   
“Okay Thomas, Thank you. I appreciate you calling and letting me know.” You drop the phone, it cracks as it hits the floor, you don’t notice as you raise your hands to your face, sinking to sit on the floor.   
“Baby Girl?” “Kitten?” Jared and Jensen say at the same time, as they rush over to you. You are shaking, hands over your face.   
“Baby Girl? What’s wrong?” Jared asks squatting down next to you placing a hand on your shoulder. As soon as Jared touches you he reacts as if he was burned. The emotions rolling through you are too much for him.   
“He’s dead.” You mumble into your hands.   
Jensen and Jared share a look, then look at you.   
“What, who is dead? Lynn, what is going on?” Jared asks with concern in his voice.   
You look up at the two men, you didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. So far crying was winning.   
“My step-father is dead; he was found lifeless in his cell at lights out.” Tears running down your face. “Thomas didn’t say what happened or what they suspect happened. There will be an investigation.”   
“Oh, Shit Lynn.” Jared says going to touch you again, stopping at the last second.   
“Wait, What? How the hell!” Jensen calls out. “Kitten, are you? Oh Sweetheart.” He sinks to the kneels beside you.   
You jump as his thigh touches yours, standing you begin pacing the room.   
“I’m sorry, Jare, Jay. I-I-I probably shouldn’t touch you. I can’t. I don’t know what to feel.” You stammer wrapping your arms around yourself. You feel like you need to, as if hugging yourself will keep you together. Dakota is at your feet, he keeps alerting and jumping up onto you. You keep pacing, your breathing becomes labored, you can’t get enough air. You are shaking. You hear Jensen and Jared calling your name but it sounds like they are far away. Your vision starts dimming. You register hands catching you as everything goes black.   
“She is fine; her breathing went back to normal as soon as she passed out. Her heart rate is steady.” You recognize Jared’s voice reaching into the fog.   
“I-I’m o-ok-kay, Jay.” You mumble fighting through the fog to consciousness.   
“Whoa, whoa, stay down Kitten.” Jensen says placing his hands on your arms as you try to sit up. You were laying down on a sofa. Jensen was bending over you; Jared was your pillow.   
“The Bastard is dead.” You roll to your side and begin to laugh hysterically, curling into the fetal position.   
“Lynn, calm down. Hey. Baby Girl?” Jared says laying a hand on your arm.   
The warm blanket of calm that is Jared envelopes you. You stop laughing and reach for Jared, pulling yourself closer to him. Tears run down your face. Jensen sits down on the at your feet and begins to rub your back as you cry on Jared. Several minutes pass.  
“I’m sorry.” You snuffle.   
“It’s okay, Baby Girl.” Jared says playing with your hair. You realize that there were more people in the room around you. Most were on the other side of the fake wall and door way. You had passed out on the set. Probably scared everyone.   
“I’m sorry. I should be overjoyed. Yet here I am, unable to stop crying. I don’t even know what to feel.” You babble. “I’m having a meltdown. I know it. I’m sorry. I’ll get over this, just like everything else.”   
“Lynn, Honey. You are not alone here. You don’t have to get over it.” Jared tells you.   
I know Jared. I know. I can finally say that life is over now, they are both dead I have to deal with that. Maybe it’s finally time for a new life to begin. You guys have shown me so much.” You, look around the room at all the faces. Thom, Kathy, Jenna, Rich, John, adorable Chris who likes to dance, and many others on the crew. You all have shown me want true friendship is, what family is.” You are interrupted by the EMTS that come rushing in to check the girl who passed out. Neither Jared or Jensen leave the room as the EMTS look you over. They declare you are fine, and head out after speaking with you and checking your vitals. Your fainting set the schedule back a little and the director wanted to get back to filming. You didn’t get chance to talk to Jared and Jensen until the next day. After your fainting the director sent you off to rest saying they would use what they have or re-shoot it later.   
Chapter Four: Supernatural   
Jared and Jensen both text you when they are done. You reply you are at your place and dozing. They leave you alone for the night. You catch up with them in the morning in the makeup trailer. Once you get them alone in Jensen’s trailer you can see and feel they are worried about you. “Look guys, I’ll never get over what happened to me. They are gone. My step-father is gone. He cannot hurt me or anyone else anymore. It might be bad of me to say but I’m glad he is gone. I still have PTSD. I always will. Maybe it’ll be better now.” You shrug. ” honestly. I don’t wish anyone to have to go through what I did. Had I not, I wouldn’t be here today though. So I won’t change my past. I won’t forget it either. But maybe, with the support of my friends, err family.” You look at the two strong men. “Maybe I can move on from it finally. You have taught me how to trust again. What having friends is like. Thank you.” You hug Jensen then Jared quickly.   
“Now Winchesters, let’s go save the world.” You say when it’s time to be on set.   
“again” Jared says.   
The two men, in fact the entire crew do their best to keep your spirits up today. Jared does his best to get Misha laughing during his bit while you stand next to him. Jared and Jensen are both making faces, Misha keeps laughing. At one point you are laughing and giggling so much the director gets onto the four of you. You and Jensen are the first to recover. You have to threaten Jared with a tough workout to get him to behave and get the scene filmed. You love being here. There is nowhere like working on the show. It is a well-oiled machine, and there is such an easy going feel. No other work you have done has ever been like this. You absolutely loved working with these people, for this amazing show.   
As you explained week winds down you find you are sad. Even though you will be back next year, it will be a long summer for you. When you are done filming here, there is a bit more to do in Ireland then another convention. You will have a true vacation for two weeks in June and plan to spend it with the Padalecki and Ackles families. 

Almost Nine months ago you accepted a bit as an Animal Trainer on some wild TV Show. You thought it would be just like any other gig. You never imagined the friendships you would make, the family you gained, or the life you would now have. You would be moving into a small house in Austin in June. Gen and Danneel promised to help you decorate. You won’t be too far from them, your new home is very kid friendly and has plenty of rooms for company. You have a Nice condo in Vancouver for next season. Life is good. You still have bad days, but you have an amazing group of support you never imagined you would have. All thanks to a show called Supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own war to fight, some battles you win, some you lose. With your friends at your side you will win the war, just always keep fighting.


	14. Imiages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some images I used to help me tell the story.

The Title  


The outfits that I attempted to discribe.   


The tattoos and markings on Eirun, Lynn'Spears character on Supernatural.  



End file.
